acaecimientos universitarios Nuevas Experiencia
by isabella coroto
Summary: Edward, Bella, Jacob, Nessie, Jasper, Alice, Emmet Y Rosalie, inician sus carreras universitarias en california y se instalan en el recinto universitario,amistad, amor, sexo, drogas, alcohol y muchas experiencias nuevas por vivir...
1. Prólogo

_**I. PROLOGO.**_

_Edward, Jacob, Emmet y Jasper son amigos inseparables desde que tenían 5 años de edad. Nessie quien es la hermana mayor de Bella, al terminar el instituto viaja a California a __estudiar, en donde conoce a Rosalie y se hacen las mejores amigas, ambas junto a Emmet quien es el novio de Rosalie viven en el recinto universitario. ¿Qué pasará cuando se unen al segundo año, Bella la hermana tímida de Nessie?. ¿Alice la hermana menor de Edward?. Y Edward, Jacob y Jasper tras ser convencidos por Emmet?..._

_**Hola… estoy aquí con esta nueva historia, espero recibir rr de muchas de mis chicas… extraño sus comentarios, esta historia es una versión mas adulta de los chicos. Espero recibir sus comentarios, recuerden que la historia depende de ustedes… **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nacionalidades:**

**Isabella Swan-****Washington, Forks. 19 años, primer año de Medicina en California, universidad de Stanford.**

**Nessie Swan-****Washington, Forks. 21 años, segundo año de Arquitectura en California, Universidad de Stanford. **

**Edward Cullen-****Miami, Florida. 21 años, segundo año de Medicina en California, Universidad de Stanford. **

**Jacob Black-****Miami, Florida. 21 años, segundo año de Ingeniería Química en California, Universidad de Stanford.**

**Rosalie Hale-****Miami, Florida. 21 años, segundo año de Arquitectura en California, Universidad de Stanford.**

**Alice Cullen-****Miami, Florida. 20 años, primer año de diseños y publicidad en California, Universidad de Stanford.**

**Emmet Marcarty-****Miami, Florida. 21 años, segundo año de Ingeniería Civil en California, Universidad de Stanford.**

**Jasper Hale-****Miami, Florida. 21 años, segundo año de Ingeniería Civil en California, Universidad de Stanford.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NUEVAS EXPERIENCIAS.**

Bella tirada en su cama en aquella habitación. Lloraba desconsoladamente, al punto de que sus ojos estaban hinchados, su garganta reseca y su cuerpo se sentía adolorido por no cambiar aquella posición por horas, se encontraba en posición fetal, abrazando fuertemente sus piernas, mientras sus sollozos sonaban débilmente en su habitación. La puerta lentamente se fue abriendo, Nessie entró primero su cabeza y al ver el estado tan patético en que se encontraba su hermana menor, rabiosa terminó por entrar y con rabia le quitó de un estirón la sabana que cubría a su hermana por completo, hasta la cabeza. Bella al sentirse descubierta la miró, parando los sollozos, aunque las lágrimas no cedieron tan fácilmente. Nessie se cruzó de brazos, demostrando lo molesta que estaba, y hasta se vio en la obligación de alzarle la voz a su hermana menor.

_ ¡Es suficiente, Bella!... ¡Llevas ya, mas de 5 días en este estado… debes madurar!... quieras o no, con esas lagrimas no lograrás hacer que ese tipo venga al Estado de California!...

_ No entiendes… -dijo Bella en un susurro-. No te imaginas lo mucho que me duele el tener que dejar Washington y venir a vivir a este lugar…

_ No se de que te quejas, si San José de California es lo mejor que le puede pasar a cualquiera, la ciudad es hermosa, Bells, y me tienes a mí… ¿Qué me dejas a mí?... el año pasado yo me ví peor cuando llegué a este lugar completamente sola… -rápidamente se sentó en una orilla de la cama para tomarle las manos en las suyas, ambas se miraban-. ¿Acaso no te alegra de que volvamos a estar juntas de nuevo?... yo quería que terminaras el instituto, para que nos juntáramos acá… No eres una chiquilla… has crecido y necesitas esta independencia, para que de una vez por todas salgas de las faldas de mamá y papá… y mira a ver si te pones fuerte, la universidad de Estanford es inmensa, no es igual que el instituto en Forks… acá encontrarás de todo… aquí conocerás nuevas personas… así que te animas a poner tu mejor cara, te duchas y te maquillas, quiero que conozcas a mi mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale… me acaba de llamar para decirme que su mejor amiga de Florida, también es de primer año igual que tú y llegó ayer… veras que harás muchos amigos, y deja que veas los chicos guapos que llegan a esta universidad… -dijo Nessie mas entusiasmada-. En solo días olvidarás que el estúpido de Mike Newton existe… anda Bella… párate de ahí y vamos con Rosalie y Alice, vamos a dar una vuelta en una disco que hay cerca de la zona costera, es hermosa, allí se reúnen muchísimos chicos de la universidad…

**CAPITULO I…**

**NESSIE.**

_**Nessie Pov.**__** Ver fotos de Nessie en el blogs.**_

La puerta de nuestra habitación era aporreada, por lo que terminé de ponerme el gloss en los labios y lo coloqué en el buró, para salir corriendo, esa noche me había vestido muy linda, era la fiesta clásica que se le hacían a todos los chicos del primer año y a los que venían de transferencia de otras universidades. La disco quedaba cerca al mar y el lugar se ponía buenísimo, pura juventud y chicos guapos. Yo había sido una agraciada el año pasado, ya que en este momento cursaba mi segundo año de arquitectura al igual que mi mejor amiga, Rosalie. A quien había conocido hace un año y nos habíamos convertido en las mejores amigas, inseparables. Esa noche me puse algo hermosa: _un vestido color crema, con un lindo escote en la espalda, ya que por delante dejaba un escote en mis senos y se unía en el cuello, llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, y era en tela suave, como siempre, me encantaba rizar mi pelo, lo dejé suelto y con muchas ondas, me subí en unas zapatillas súper altas. _Es cierto que Bella y yo no nos parecíamos en nada, en realidad yo había sacado mas los rasgos de Renée, su color de pelo, su color de ojos y hasta su manera hiperactiva de ser. En cambio mi hermana menor era el vivo retrato de Charlie, sacó su pelo de color marrón, pero un color hermoso, ya que con los brillos del sol, se le reflejaban esos mechones rojizos que lo hacían ver hermosos, su pelo tenia suave ondas, parecidos a los de mi padre y sus ojos, eran de un color achocolatado claro muy poco común. Aunque ella se describía como simplemente sencilla es muy hermosa, aunque es algo delgadita, su cuerpo mantiene las curvas y sus cositas en donde las necesita. En cuanto a su forma de ser, me río al ver que es tan silenciosa y poco comunicativa como mi padre. Es difícil poder descifrar lo que pasa por la loquita mente de mi hermana, admitiré que es un poco rarita, claro que en el buen sentido de la palabra. Simplemente la adoro.

En fin, salí rápidamente de mi habitación, dirigiéndome a la puerta, la abrí para encontrarme con mi amiga Rosalie la cual también estaba vestida muy hermosa. A su lado derecho estaba una chica muy bonita algo menudita y de pelo negro y corto.

_ Hola, Ness… -dijo Rosalie mientras me sonreía, la pequeña morena a su lado también me miraba con una enorme sonrisa-. Mira te presento a mi amiga Alice…

Yo miré a Alice y le sonreí, pero ella me sorprendió con un efusivo abrazo, yo por enzima de su hombro miré a Rosalie quien se alzó de hombros indicándome con la mirada que era normal en su amiga ser así.

_ Hola… encantada, Nessie… Rosalie me ha hablado mucho de ti…

_ Wao… -dije apartándome de su abrazo y sonriéndole-. Igualmente, Alice… Rosalie también me ha hablado mucho de ti… podemos irnos… -dije y ambas me miraron sin entender-.

_ ¿Y tu hermana?... –dijo Rosalie frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Aún no se anima a salir de esa habitación?...

_ No ha valido palabras que la convenzan para salir de esa depresión… me tiene exasperada con su actitud infantil…

_ Mierda… a esa chica solo le falta una mano dura…

Me eché a reír al imaginar lo que iba a pasar a continuación, porque la verdad una de las cosas que mas me gustaban de mi amiga era lo atinada, directa e impaciente que era. Rosalie se abrió paso para entrar al apartamento y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de mi hermana sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO II.**_

_**ISABELLA.**_

_**BELLA POV.**____**(ver fotos en el blogs)**_

Estaba en mi cama acostada en posición fetal, en silencio y en la penumbra de mi habitación las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas hasta caer en mi cama. Es que en este momento sentía mi mundo caer, había tenido que abandonar no solo a Forks si no también a mi vida allá. Mis padres, mis amigos y lo que más me dolía de todo, fue mi despedida con Mike, mi novio de hace unos años.

_Días anteriores:_

__ ¿Qué es lo que me estas diciendo?... –con los ojos como platos __Bella miraba a Mike como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza-._

__ Lo que escuchaste… -dijo él alzándose de hombros y restándole importancia a lo que iba a decir-. He decidido estudiar en Los Ángeles… lo siento, Bella, pero no iré contigo a San José…_

__ ¿Y nuestra relación… que va a pasar con ella, Mike?... –dijo ella desesperada, mientras sentía que sus pulmones dejaban de recibir aire-._

_Él evadió su mirada, en realidad aquello parecía no afectarle tanto. Solo sería estudiar en ciudades diferentes, no entendía porque Bella lo estaba tomando de esa manera-._

__ ¡No lo se, Bella, no lo se!... –dijo alzando las manos al aire como si estuviera desesperado, la miró fijamente a los ojos-._

__ ¿No te importa?... –dije Bella sin creer lo que estaba pasando, era obvio que a él no le importaba la separación de ellos-. ¿Qué pasará con nuestra relación, Mike?..._

__ Veremos a ver como podemos mantenerla, tampoco es como si estaremos tan lejos, estaremos en el mismo Estado, cuando sea posible nos visitaremos…_

__ Sabes lo que pienso de las relaciones de lejos, Mike…_

__ Bella… decidí ir a estudiar a Los Ángeles… y ni por ti, ni por nadie pienso cambiar de parecer… -dos lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla de ella, mientras lo miraba con el corazón entristecido-. Lo siento…_

_Iba a tocarla__ pero Bella de manera automática echó dos pasos hacia atrás impidiendo que él la tocara, él solo puso cara de tristeza._

__ Debo irme… espero que en alguno momento puedas entenderme… sabes que te quiero… y sabes que estoy dispuesto a aguantar hasta el final con nuestro noviazgo, si lo quieres, esto no tiene porque separarnos…_

_Fin de__l recuerdo._

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras, en este momento odiaba a Mike Newton. Pero aún así me sentía una porquería. Sentí que mi puerta se abrió de golpe y la luz se encendió dejándome por unos segundos ciega, al adaptarlos a la claridad vi aquella chica a la que nunca había visto. Estaba cruzada de brazos y mirándome de mala manera. Yo me quité de la posición que tenia y la miré. (ver fotos en el blogs)

_ ¿Quién eres?... –dije frunciendo el ceño-.

_ Rosalie Hale, la amiga de tu hermana… anda párate de ahí niña, afuera hay una fiesta de bienvenidos para los nuevos y debes ir…

En ese momento vi a mi hermana y a otra chica entrar a mi habitación.

¿Quiénes mierda eran estas tipas?. Nessie se sonreía burlonamente.

_ Hola… -dijo la menudita mientras me tomaba de la mano y me dio un jalón sacándome de la cama de un tiro-. Soy Alice… uf… esos ojos están súper irritados… habrá que trabajarlos un poco… andando… báñate que yo te voy ayudar a cambiar.

Yo la fulminé con la mirada. Estaban locas si creían que iban a lograr sacarme de mi desgracia.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO III.

CONOCIENDONOS…

(ver fotos en el blogs)

Nessie, Bella, Alice y Rosalie entraban al pub. El cual se encontraba no muy lejos del resiento de la universidad, se fueron en el mercedes de Rosalie. Las cuatro están preciosas. (ver foto en el blogs) Bella se puso un vestidito corto, color negro, el vestido era cortito y las zapatillas aunque eran un poco altas eran de plataformas, su pelo suelto. Alice le maquilló de una manera que combinaba con su pelo, igual la obligó a ponerse las zapatillas altas. Aquel Pub era prácticamente universitario, afuera y algo cerca estaba el mar, el ambiente era agradable. Aquel era el punto de encuentro de los universitarios, principalmente los viernes. El lugar era súper agradable, un sitio donde los chicos podían beber, bailar, charlar y divertirse.

Nessie se dirigió a la misma mesa de siempre. Y las cuatro se sentaron.

_ Bueno a lo que vienen los chicos… -Dijo Rosalie mientras levantaba la mano haciéndose notar por un mesero-. Vamos a tomarnos unos traguitos…

_ ¿Viene Emmet?... –dijo Nessie sonriéndole pícaramente a Rosalie-.

_ Sip. Todos llegaron anoche de Miami… gracias a dios, ya lo extrañaba demasiado… -dijo Rosalie e interrumpió lo que iba a decir, para mirar al mesero que ya se acercaba-. Tráiganos Vodka con jugo de naranja… nos trae la botella, por favor…

_ A mi, me trae un refresco, por favor… -dijo Bella y todas la miraron con si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo en la cara-.

_ ¿Qué?... –dijo Bella mirándolas sin entender-.

_ Solo a _**ti**_ se te puede ocurrir venir a un Pub, a tomar _**refresco**_… -dijo Rosalie evidentemente desesperada, Bella la fulminó con la mirada-.

_ Pues mira que cosa que _**yo**_ no tomo alcohol…

_ Olvide el refresco y traiga la botella de Vodka, la mejor que tenga… -dijo Rosalie de manera arbitraria mirando severamente al mesero, haciéndole ver con los ojos qué le iba a pasar si se atrevía a traer el maldito refresco-. ¡Mueva su culo de aquí, rápido!... –dijo molesta al ver que el chico no se movía, Nessie y Alice se sonreían por lo bajo-.

El mesero tembló y luego se pintó corriendo, eso hizo que Alice y Nessie explotaran a reír. Bella se molestó aún más.

_ ¿Quién mierda te crees?... ni siquiera te conozco, para que primero me saques de mi habitación casi a la fuerza y ahora quieras decirme lo que debo de tomar… -Bella miró demasiada molesta a su hermana, quien dejó de reírse-. No me agrada tu amiga…

_ Tranquila, Bells, Rosalie es increíble, a mi también no me simpatizó cuando la conocí y ahora ves que es mi mejor amiga…

Rosalie le sonrió a Nessie y le guiñó un ojo, Bella estaba roja de la rabia.

_ Tranquila, Isabella… -dijo Alice sonriendo amablemente-. Rosalie solo quiere que salgas de tu miseria… veras que un rato más, y te vas a olvidar de todo…

_ Eso es imposible… -dijo Bella resignada al saber que nada le sacaría la opresión de vacío que sentía en su pecho, aquella que se instaló desde el mismo momento que tomó ese avión rumbo a San José de California-.

_ Veras que si te vas a adaptar… -dijo Nessie mientras estiraba un poco su cuerpo para tomarle la mano que Bella tenía sobre la mesa y se la acariciaba en forma de confortación-. Aquí conocerás a otros chicos…

_ Siiiiii… -dijo Rosalie ahora susurrando algo divertida-. ¿Sabias que Emmet solo viajó a Miami para convencer a sus queridos amigos que vinieran con él?... él también piensa que hay chicas muy guapas acá, claro que ninguna como yo… -Bella volteó la cara a un lado, ya que bufó, es cierto que la chica era una Barbie, pero por dio, un chin de modestia no le caería mal-.

_ ¿Y logró convencerlos?... porque habías dicho que se habían inscrito en la universidad de Harvard, en Boston… -dijo Nessie sonriéndose, el mesero llegó con la botella y les sirvió el vodka y luego se fue, ellas siguieron hablando, ahora también tomaban-.

_ Por supuesto, los cuatro son tan estúpidos que no pueden estar separados… según ellos, son amigos inseparables… ya ves con la tristeza que Emmet hablaba de ellos, aunque no lo decía sabía que les hacían mucha falta …

_ ¿A si?... –Nessie pareció muy interesada en el tema, Bella disimulaba ignorarlas, pero en realidad escuchaba-.

_ Si. Emmet en realidad se vino a California, porque yo vine… según ellos, desde antes de Em conocerme ellos tenían planeado irse a Harvard todos juntos, Emmet no quiso separarse de mí y eso molestó mucho a los chicos, quienes se sintieron traicionados por él… ya que entendieron que para Em estar conmigo era mas importante que el estar con ellos… -mientras decía eso esbozó tremenda sonrisa de satisfacción-. Los chicos duraron sin hablarle a mi osito como unos 3 meses, el pobre siempre estaba triste, ellos son inseparables apenas cursaron un solo año en Harvard y ya pidieron su transferencia para acá… Emmet no podía disimular su alegría, cuando ellos le comentaron que vendrían con él…

_ La verdad desde un principio les dije que vinieran todos juntos… siempre supe que esos cuatros no iban a estar mucho tiempo separados… -dijo Alice interviniendo-.

_ Que raro que no vinieron desde un principio… -dijo Nessie algo intrigada-. Si son tan unidos así…

_ Edward… -dijo Alice algo sonriendo-. Se que lo de él fue mas por pulsear con Rosalie… su orgullo no le permitía irse a donde Rosalie lo decidiera…

_ Nunca a dejado de ser tan Imbécil… -dijo Rosalie entre dientes mientras se daba un buen trago de su Vodka, Nessie sonrió sin entender y Bella miró a Rosalie fijamente mientras esta hablaba-.

_ ¿Qué pasa con Edward… acaso se llevan mal?... –dijo Nessie divertida-.

_ Lo soporto porque es uno de los mejores amigos, de Em, nada mas… -dijo molesta-. El muy imbécil, nunca ha entendido que Emmet es un chico CON. NOVIA. Y siempre quiere meterlo a su mundo de cantinas y mujeres… es un depravado…

_ No hables así de Edward, Rose… -dijo Alice defendiendo a su hermano pero sin dejar de sonreír-. Edward no es tan mala persona… solo un poco mujeriego…

_ ¿Poco?... –dijo Rose sorprendida-. ¿Le llamas poco a lo que ese tipo hace?... es vulgar, asqueroso… no sabe lo que es respetar a una chica… no mide el limite del _respeto…_

_ Wao… -dijo Nessie sorprendida-. Tranquila, amiga…

_ ¿Se ha propasado contigo?... –dijo Bella participando en la conversación-. Digo… porque si es tan amigo de tu novio…

_ No, Jamás lo ha hecho… -dijo Rosalie moviendo la cabeza con negatividad casi frenéticamente, ella tampoco querría que fueran a pensar eso-. Esos cuatros son incapaces de hacerse daño uno con otros…

_ Además… -dijo Alice disimulando la sonrisa en su rostro-. Rosalie no es del tipo de chicas que le gustan a mi hermano…

Rosalie la miró de golpe, fulminándola con la mirada.

_ Soy el tipo de chica que le gusta a cualquiera… solo que Edward no se fija en eso porque soy la novia de su mejor amigo…

_ Entonces si _respeta… -_dijo Bella haciendo ver que Rosalie no veía aquello-.

_ No sabes, Bella… -le dijo Rose-. Edward es el típico mujeriego al que se le topan tres y cuatro mujeres en la misma habitación… es capaz de cualquier cosa por cometer su objetivo, sin importar el daño que haga… odio su forma tan descarada de ser…

_ Bueno… -dijo Nessie- deja de hablar de ese tipo tan mujeriego y háblanos un poco de los demás…

_ Pues… -dijo Rose sonriendo-. Jasper mi hermano, es un chico sencillo y muy buena persona… siempre ha babeado por Alice… lo único que el muy estúpido lo disfraza de una amistad, imagino que sabía que iban a parar aquí este año, porque Alice terminaba el instituto y vendría conmigo… siempre ha sido su perrito faldero…

_ No hables porquerías, Rose… -intervino Alice algo molesta-, Jas siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo… este año que estuvimos separados fue horrible… -dijo Alice sonriéndose luego-.

_ Si, cómo no… -dijo Rosalie alzándose de hombros-. Y el otro… es… Jacob… deja que lo veas, Ness, estoy segura que te va a encantar, es el tipo de chicos que te gustan…

_ ¿Cómo es el tipo de chicos que me gustan según tú?... –dijo Nessie divertida mientras tomaba de su vaso-.

_ Pues con un maldito cuerpo de muerte… su Jovis es el gimnasio, es simpático, gracioso, divertido y cariñoso, y sobre todo es linda persona… a diferencia de Edward si sabe valorar a las mujeres… es súper dulce y arriesgado…

_ Bien… -dijo Nessie-. Pues ya quiero conocerlo…

_ Vienen en camino… Em me mandó un mensaje hace unos minutos, diciéndome que ya habían salido de la casa…

_ ¿En donde se están quedando?... –preguntó Nessie-.

_ Bueno ellos cuatros se están quedando en la villa de los Cullen, queda cerca de la playa y no muy lejos del recinto universitario…

_ ¿Ya Emmet no se va a quedar contigo?... –dijo Nessie sorprendida sin creerlo mucho-.

_ Pues… Alice se va a quedar conmigo, ahora… Emmet se quedará cuando quiera…

_ Pues… si que los prefiere a ellos… -dijo Bella sonriéndose con burla, Rose la miró seria-.

_ No. Yo lo decidí así, porque no pensaba dejar a la pobre de mi amiga en la boca de esos tres leones… debe ser desastroso vivir con ellos…

Las cuatro sonrieron.

_ Además, Debo admitir que yo también estuve triste por poner a Emmet entre sus amigos y yo… ahora de buen corazón le dije que se quedara con sus amigos y que disfrutara de su año perdido…

_ No seas babosa, Rose… -dijo Alice algo obstinada-. Admite de una vez que si Jasper sabía que estaban viviendo juntos, iba a matar a Em…

Todas explotaron a reír.

_ Anda, Bella... -dijo Rosalie sonriéndole a Bella- ¡Mas te vale que te emborraches esta noche… debes salir del país de las maravillas en el que vives!... acá en la universidad las chicas deben dejar de ser infantiles y estúpidas… debes salir con chicos, y vivir la vida… eres libre del control de tus padres y eso es lo que hay que aprovechar… esta etapa de nuestras vidas es única… estamos a un paso de la vejez… -todas explotaron a reír incluyendo a Bella aunque puso cara de fastidio, en ese momento entendió con quien se había juntado Nessie cuando ingresó a la universidad, había cambiado bastante su personalidad-.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo IV.

APOSTANDO.

(Ver foto en el blogs) El flamante volvo plateado, era conducido por Edward Cullen, a su derecha iba Jacob Black, y en los asientos de atrás estaban acomodados Emmet y Jasper. Los cuatros estaban vestidos de manera casual, se veían súper bien.

_ Edward… -dijo Emmett desesperado-. ¿Lo haces a propósito no es cierto?...

Edward esbozando una sonrisa ladeada miró de reojo a Jacob quien se sonrió también.

_ No. ¿De que mierda hablas, Emmet?... –dijo Edward con una voz que dejaba evidenciado que se burlaba de él-.

Jasper y Jacob se rieron, y Emmett encerró los puños con rabia.

_ Eres un maldito lunático cuando manejas, y a sabiendas de que la disco está a minutos de nuestra casa, no me voy a creer que hemos tardado más de 1 minutos en llegar a la esquina…

Edward se alzó de hombros.

_ No exageres… ¿Quién los entiendes?... ¿cuando decido ser prudente al volante, también me criticarán?… tranquilo Em, no comas ansias, Rosalie no va a desaparecer… "_lamentablemente_"… -dijo lo ultimo en un susurro y Jake y Jasper explotaron a reír, hasta Emmett dejó salir una sonrisita mientras movía la cabeza negativamente-.

_ No provoques a mi novia, Edward… ya conoces su temperamento... -le dijo Emmet en tono de advertencia-.

_ Y ella el mío… -dijo Edward sonriéndose burlonamente-.

_ Ya paren… -dijo Jake sonriéndose-. Hablando de otros temas, Emmett… -dijo mientras giraba su cuerpo hacia atrás para verle a la cara-. Tú que cursaste el primer año en Stanford… ¿Hay chicas lindas acá?...

_ Siiiiiii… -dijo Emmet sonriéndose con picardía-. Y muuuuy lindas…

_ ¿Acaso te deja mirar Rosalie?... –dijo Edward con burla-.

_ Aunque solo tenga ojos para mi novia, no soy ciego…

_ Que bueno escuchar eso… dios… espero que haya valido la pena el abandonar a Harvard… -dijo Edward con preocupación-.

_ No te vas a arrepentir, Edward… verás que te vas a morir cuando veas las chicas que encontraras acá, lo mejor de todo es que al estar en zonas costeras, las veras muy a menudo en bikinis, y no estarán los ojos de Esme asomándose a tu habitación, es un estilo de independencia fenomenal, solo hay que cuidarse de los _**métodos de prevención**_, o sea, infecciones de transmisiones sexuales y embarazos no deseados… -y los cuatros se explotaron a reír juntos-.

_ La verdad nos hacían muchas faltas tus comentarios estúpidos, Em… -dijo Jasper entre risas-.

_ Se que me extrañaban… -dijo él ensanchando aún más la sonrisa en sus labios-.

_ Ahora que estamos juntos y viviendo solos… -dijo Edward con una sonrisa ladeada-. Podremos hacer y deshacer… sin límites…

_ Si hay limites, Ed… ¿no recuerdas a mi hermanita?... –dijo Jasper-.

_ Rosalie me tiene sin cuidado… -dijo Edward molestándose-. Que sea la novia de Emmet no implica que tenga que echármela encima… mejor que se mantenga al margen si no quiere problemas conmigo…

_ Shhh… -dijo Emmet tranquilizando el ambiente-. Mi novia ha madurado mucho en este año, verás que no vas a tener problemas con ella…

_ Eso espero… -dijo Edward entre dientes-.

Jacob miró de reojo y se percató de que Edward terminaba de aparcarse bien, había muchos vehículos aparcados fuera del local, el ambiente se veía agradable. Los cuatro sacaron la conversación y se tiraron fuera del vehículo, Emmet ni siquiera los esperó, rápidamente entró al local y en lo posible, por la oscuridad buscó con la mirada a su chica. Ellas estaban sentadas en una esquina algo cerca del bar, él esbozando una sonrisa enorme no dudó en acercarse a ellas en pasos grandes.

_ Hola niñas…

_ ¡Amoooor!... –dijo Rosalie dando un salto y abrazándolo, Emmet se sonrió y se dieron un beso en los labios, él la puso a su lado mientras le rodeaba la cintura. Con sus hermosos ayuelos le sonrió a las demás-.

_ Nessie… teníamos casi un mes sin vernos, ¿no me saludarás como es debido?…

Nessie sonriéndose se puso de pies y ellos se dieron un abrazo cariñoso.

_ ¿Cómo estas?... –dijo Nessie mirándolo-.

_ Ahora que estoy de regreso con mi osita, mejor… -y él y Rosalie se miraron tiernamente-.

Emmet miró a Alice y le sonrió, pero al ver a Bella y no conocerla frunció el ceño.

_ Es mi hermana menor… de primer año… ya te comenté que ingresaba a la universidad en este año…

_ Siiii, claro… -dijo Emmet mientras sonriente se acercaba a ella y le extendía la mano-. Hola, Isabella… por fin nos conocemos, Nessie habla mucho de ti… soy Emmet el novio de Rosalie…

Bella le sonrió.

_ Hola… llámame Bella, por favor…

_ Bueno, Bella, eres bienvenida… -dijo Emmet sonriéndole gentilmente-.

_ Alice… -dijo la voz de Jasper y todas las chicas miraron, para toparse con Jasper, Edward y Jacob-.

_**Jacob Pov.**_

Emmet se nos fue delante, la verdad el chico estaba loco por ver a Rosalie. El mes que duró con nosotros en Florida, nos tenía al punto de salir volando. Jasper, Edward y yo nos fuimos lentamente detrás, ya que quisimos ver como estaba el ambiente, entramos al local, el cual no estaba mal, el ambiente era agradable. Una vez dentro fue fácil localizar a nuestro amigo, estaba parado y a su lado estaba Rosalie, frente a ellos dos estaban unas chicas, en la que pude identifica a Alice, al fijarme en las otras dos, fue cuando vi a esa otra chica que me llamó la atención, era preciosa, su pelo dorado y largo, que caía en su espalda de manera ondulado, llevaba un vestido que le dejaban ver sus lindas piernas, Edward y yo nos sonreímos ante el jadeo evidente de nuestro amigo quien estaba al lado de nosotros, siempre reaccionaba de la misma forma cada vez que veía a la pequeña Alice.

_ Alice… -dijo Jasper y su voz llamó la atención de todo el grupito, yo miré a la chica de pelo dorado, quien disimuladamente se puso al lado de Rosalie, y noté que sus ojos azules estaban fijos en mi, el verla de cerca no le hacía justicia cuando se veía de lejos, era hermosa-.

Alice quien se había sentado, al ver a Jasper acercarse, rápidamente se puso de pies, y con un saltito le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jasper, escuché el bufido de Edward y me sonreí, sin duda se había visto anoche, ¿Cuál era el maldito alboroto entre estos dos?. Mis ojos de manera involuntaria fueron a parar nuevamente en la chica rubia al lado de Rosalie. Quien seguía mirándome disimuladamente.

_ Que bueno que llegaron chicos… -dijo Alice con la mano de Jasper entre las suyas-. Ya me moría de ganas por bailar…

_ Bien… pero ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos primero un rato?... -dijo Emmet-. Necesito unos tragos…

Todo fue extraño, yo miraba a Emmet quien hablaba, pero vi de refilón a Rosalie dar un brinquito de espanto y luego reaccionar como si hubiera estado en transe, luego me miró directamente a mi a los ojos.

_ Ey, que tonta soy, no conocen a mi amiga Nessie y a Isabella su hermana… Nessie es mi mejor amiga acá en California y Bella es su hermana que acaba de ingresar a la universidad…

Volví a mirar a la chica y ella se sonreía, si, por los movimientos de manos de Rosalie al presentarla, seguro que ella era la que se llamaba Nessie. Ella me sonrió y mierda en ese momento supe que estaba perdido.

_ Anden siéntense… -dijo Rosalie halando a Emmet de la mano y yo sin mediar palabra fui derechito a sentarme al lado de Nessie-.

Edward haló una silla de la mesa de al lado y la colocó a mi otro lado, mientras con una sonrisita burlona alzó una mano para llamar al mesero, quien se acercó a nosotros, la cara que el mesero puso al ser llamado por nuestra mesa fue extraña, ya que al verse llamado, puso cara de dolor, escuché la risita de las cuatro chicas cuando él llegó a la mesa-.

_ ¿Qué desean?...

_ Mucha bebida… -dijo Emmet sonriente-. Tenemos que celebrar que estamos nuevamente todos juntos y con dos integrantes nuevas… esto se pondrá bueno… -dijo y me miró a mi de manera divertida, no entendí por que ni tampoco le di mucha importancia al comentario fuera de lugar de Emmet-.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Al escuchar el evidente jadeo de mi amigo Jasper al ver a mi hermana tan linda como estaba, hizo que me sonriera, la verdad nunca había visto lo estúpido que podía ser un hombre, si una chica te gusta solo debes decírselo y punto, no andarte de _amiguitos,_ ahora el responsable de que mi hermana lo viera solo como amigos, era él. Pero al ver en ella, como le brillaron los ojitos al verlo, y como se paró, para darle un beso en la mejilla, me di cuenta que no solo él era el estúpido, ella también, bufé al pensar que eran tan majaderos que no se daban cuenta lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro. Yo miré a Jake quien estaba a mi lado y noté algo extraño en él, su cuerpo se notaba algo tenso y su mirada estaba fijo en alguien, yo seguí su mirada y me sonreí al ver a la chica que estaba parada al lado de Rosalie, wao, sin duda era demasiado bonita, yo me quedé fijamente mirándola ya me veía acercándome a ella y llevándomela a la cama, pero al verla a ella darle con el codo disimuladamente a Rosalie y esta mirar a Jacob y proceder a presentársela prácticamente a él, fue que me di cuenta, que esa chica no terminaría en mi cama. Si Jake sabía moverse bien, ella terminaría en la cama de él, me sonreí de mi chiste privado, no tenía problemas, aunque me gustaba la chica, la verdad nosotros éramos leales unos con los otros, y al parecer a ella le había gustado Jake. AMEN.

Nos sentamos, e inmediatamente llamé al mesero. Pedimos suficientes bebidas, Emmet era un tragón hasta con el alcohol.

.

.

.

Estaban sentados de esta manera. Edward, Jake, Nessie, Rose, Emmet, Bella, Alice y Jasper, Edward y así sucesivamente daban la vuelta.

Todos estaban tomando alcohol menos Bella, quien seguía sin tomar, ella escuchaba atentamente la conversación del grupo, todos se ponían al tanto uno de otros, mientras que Jacob hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para agregar a Nessie a la conversación, quien se sonreía de las anécdotas que contaban ellos. Bella se sentía sumamente tranquila, al sentirse invisible en el grupo, ya que nadie la miraba ya que nadie la observaba, fue cuando escuchó la voz aterciopelada del que se llamaba Edward que ella le miró fijamente, en ese momento él se sonreía mientras contaba algo de Jake, los varones estaban muertos de la risa y todos estaban pendientes a la anécdota de Edward, por lo que ella se permitió libremente de verlo…

_**Bella Pov.**_

"Sin duda alguna al fijarme en Edward comprendí los términos de Rosalie, al decir que Edward era un mujeriego, la verdad, el chico era un dios griego y sabía que cualquier chica sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de estar con él, su pelo cobrizo estaba algo despeinado, y aunque se notaba que eran difícil de domar a simple vista se veía la suavidad de ellos. Y por primera vez en mi vida, me imaginé pasando mis dedos por ellos, al sentir aquel deseo me ruboricé, bajé mi mirada a la mesa, pero solo por unos segundos, ya que de manera involuntaria, los volví a levantar para fijarme nuevamente en él, ahora me fijo en sus ojos, aquel color nunca antes lo había visto, verde esmeralda, color precioso, Jasper estaba hablando y noté como Edward mientras se llevaba su vaso a la boca lo miraba de manera profunda, lo seguí observando, lo vi sonreír y también noté que cuando hablaba de manera inconscientemente fruncía un poco el ceño, cosa que lo hacia ver mas hermoso, su sonrisa seguía calándose fuertemente en mí, mátame dios que era hermosa y capaz de hacer que cualquier chica se perdiera en ella, me imagino que no debían haber cifras exactas de las chicas que habían probado esos labios rojos y evidentemente suaves… Edward era sumamente alto y elegante, su cuerpo estaba justo en donde debería de estar, no era ni muy fuerte, pero tampoco lánguido, era simplemente perfecto. Todos explotaron a reír, incluyendo a Edward, de algo que por estar fantaseando con él no escuché, dios estaba mal, esto nunca antes me había pasado, me reprobé mentalmente y me obligué a quitar mi mirada de él, ya que sería vergonzoso para mi, que se pudieran percatar cuanto tiempo llevaba observándolo, luego de unos 10 segundos como el que no quiere la cosa, levanté mi mirada, sabía de antemano que ese chico no podría ser para mí, primero _yo seguía amando a mi _novio y segundo… _era evidente que un chico de su tipo no se fijara en mí… _eso me quedaba bastante claro y mas después de ver que él ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme cuando Rosalie había mencionado mi nombre cuando nos presentaba. No se porque tuve que mirar a Emmet, ya que el chico me estaba mirando por debajo de sus ojos con una sonrisa picara y a la vez divertida, mierda solo en este momento tuve que sonrojarme, y se que era demasiado evidente ya que Emmet ensanchó su sonrisa mas aun, yo quite mi mirada de él y miré a la mesa, en realidad fingiendo que me había llamado la atención el color del mantel que la cubría.

.

.

.

Nessie en cambio, iba marcada con el ritmo de Jacob, bebía en abundancia, pero para ella eso no era nada, porque estaba impuesta a beber en abundancia. Jake a su lado se reía, y ella le miró divertida, ya que la risa explosiva de él le encantaba, en ocasiones se topaban la mirada y ambos ensanchaban sus sonrisas más aún.

_ ¿Entonces tú sustituiste la amistad entre Rosalie y mi hermana?...

Le dijo Edward a Nessie con una sonrisa divertida. Nessie se alzó de hombros.

_ Cuando Rosalie y yo nos conocimos el año pasado casi de inmediato nos hicimos amigas… ambas vamos a la misma facultad…

_ ¿Cómo se conocieron todos ustedes?... –dijo Nessie mirando a Jake-.

_ Pues… -Jacob contestó-. Nosotros nos conocimos en kinder… de inmediato nos hicimos amigos los cuatro… Rosalie estudiaba en una escuela para señoritas en España… cuando iniciamos la secundaria, ella entró a nuestro instituto y ahí fue que conocimos a la gemela de Jasper… A Alice la hemos venido tratando desde que mosqueaba, con decirte que Jasper llegó a cambiarle los pampers… -aquello hizo que todos explotaran a reír por el chiste, menos Jasper quien serio miró a Jake y le sacó el dedo mayor mientras le hacia una mueca poco agradable con la cara-.

Eso hizo que la risa de Edward conjunta con la Jake y Emmet sonara en todo el lugar.

_ No le hagas caso, Jas… -le dijo Alice mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-. Sabes que siempre les ha molestado el que seamos tan buenos amigos… -Jasper la miró a los ojos-.

Y solo, Alice, no podía ver en su mirada todo el amor que Jasper sentía por ella. Las risitas de Edward y Jake eran burlonas. Jasper buscó su vaso y se dio un buen trago de bebida.

_ Y cuéntanos un poco de ti, Nessie… -dijo Jake poniendo su codo en la mesa y dejando apoyar su barbilla de su mano, prestando mucho interés en ella-.

_ Pues… ¿Qué quieren saber?... soy de Forks, un pueblo pequeño de Washington, en donde llueve muchíiiiiisimo, es terrible, mis padres viven allí actualmente… odio demasiado ese lugar es muy húmedo y lluvioso… -se contrajo con solo recordarlo-. Durante este año lo único que extrañé de ese lugar fue a mi hermana y ya que ella está aquí, no pienso ir a visitarlo con frecuencia… solo espero que ella se adapte mas rápido, me exaspera la actitud que ha tomado con el cambio…

Todos al mismo tiempo miraron a Bella, quien levantó su mirada del mantel para mirar a Nessie quien le sonreía con cariño. Hasta ahí llegó la tranquilidad de Bella. Odiaba ser el centro de atracción en una conversación como esa.

Edward al escuchar el comentario de Nessie giró su rostro solo un poco para mirar a la hermana de Nessie, quien de ante mano sabía que estaba allí, pero no se había detenido ni siquiera a mirarla solo una vez. Al ver a la chica, la sonrisa que tenía se fue desapareciendo del rostro, ya que no comprendió el porque no la había mirado antes. Frunció el seño mientras la observaba fijamente, permitiéndose como era su costumbre, escanearla de manera delicada, al menos de la cintura hacia arriba, ya que la mesa no le permitía ver más. Primero que todo en su rostro quedaba evidente que era una niña angelical, tímida e inocente. Aunque les gustaban las chicas decididas y maduras, la cara angelical de ésta chica era simplemente preciosa, su pelo era castaño con ondas que caían en sus hombros y se perdían entre su espalda y el espaldar de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada, sus ojos eran de un color difícil de descifrar, debido a la oscuridad del lugar. La mirada de Edward estaba fijamente en ella, mientras que los ojos de Bella fueron a rodar por todos los que la miraban, ella al único que no miró fue a Edward, no sabe por qué, tal vez porque sentía como la mirada de él la estaba quemando de manera evidente, Edward al notar el rubor hermoso que cubría las mejillas de ella, se sonrió, bella se sentía incómoda por la mirada de todos sobre ella, dejaba evidenciado su timidez.

_ ¿Qué te pasa con California, Bella?... –dijo Alice, y Bella le miró para contestarle-.

_ No es nada en contra de California, es solo que no quería venir a Estudiar para acá… prefería los Ángeles…

_ San José es hermoso… -dijo la voz aterciopelada de Edward y esta se vió en la obligación de mirarlo, sus ojos se toparon y Bella se mordió el labio inferior mientras se sonreía y movía la cabeza positivamente, la verdad no entendía porque su corazón estaba latiendo de manera apresurada, ¿solo porque él le había hablado a ella?. Bella bajó la mirada a la mesa, fue cuando escuchó la voz de Emmet, la cual sonaba con una nota de burla…

_ ¿No has tomado nada Bella?... -dijo Emmet haciendo que el silencio desapareciera, Bella lo miró y notó lo divertido que estaba Emmet con su sonrojo-.

_ No tomo… -dijo de manera cortante-.

_ ¿No tomas?... –dijo Jake sin creer lo que escuchaba-. ¿Qué edad tienes?...

Bella lo miró a él mientras fruncía el ceño.

_ 19 y no tomó porque no me gusta para nada el alcohol… -dijo mirando a Nessie quien le sonrió divertida-.

Nessie sabía lo complicada que era Bella. La verdad, ella era divertida, simpática, pero también algo rara y fuera de lo común.

_ No sabes de lo que te pierdes, linda… -dijo Edward conteniendo la risa, Bella lo miró y ambos se miraron a los ojos, ella sintió que él le regalaba una mirada extraña, era como si la obligara a sostenerle la mirada-. Cuando se está estresado la mejor droga es el alcohol ya que te ayuda a desinhibir… te hace ver la vida de una manera más ligera…

_ No me siento estresada, además tampoco he dicho que necesito ver la vida de una manera _mas ligera… _-dijo ella entre dientes, la verdad los comentarios y todas aquellas miradas sobre ella, la estaban colando fuertemente-.

_ Me gusta el carácter de tu hermana, Nessie… -dijo Emmet mirando a Nessie-. Has trillado bastante bien su forma de ser… he notado que lleva mas de una hora sin hacerse notar, enterrada en su silla como si no estuviera… apuesto a que nos ha _explorado_ muy bien a todos… claro, que tal vez a unos mas que a otros… -dijo con doble sentido y Bella lo miró de golpe ruborizándose al verse descubierta por Emmet, mientras ella se fijaba en Edward, Emmet miraba a Bella divertido-. ¿O me equivoco, Bella?...

_ Déjala en Paz, Em… -dijo Rose dándole a Emmet en el hombro-. A Bella no le gusta ser el centro de atención…

_ Déjala que se defienda sola, Rosalie… -intervino Edward divertido-. Al menos así nos da la gratificación de escuchar su hermosa y delicada voz…

Nessie sonrió mirando a su hermana quien miró a Edward, este le guiñó un ojos en evidente plan de agradarle, aquello fue el detonante para que Bella recordara lo patético y mujeriego que era el chico, Rosalie tenía razón, no tenía ningún tipo de respeto, Bella le quitó la mirada de mala manera y Emmet, Jasper y Jacob explotaron a reír grandemente, la sonrisa de Edward fue desapareciendo lentamente, sabía lo que estaban pensando sus amigos y eso le molestó, a la chica le había molestado su cumplido, si que era rara, pensó Edward en ese momento.

_ ¿Quieres bailar, Nessie?... –le dijo Jake-.

_ Claro, vamos… -él la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile-.

Nessie al ponerse de pies, fue que comprendió que el ritmo en el que estaba tomando no le era muy favorable, ella sintió el agarre de Jake en su mano y lo miró. Él ampliando mas su sonrisa comprendió lo que ella estaba pensando.

_ Ven, descuida… yo no permitiré que te caigas…

Dicho eso, ambos se fueron a la pequeña pista de baile. La pista quedaba en una esquina, subieron el escaloncito y una vez en la plataforma, Jake llevó uno de sus brazos a la cintura de Nessie y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de ella, lentamente la fue acercando a él, ella colocó sus manos en los hombros de él, lo que hizo que Jacob rodeara su cintura con las de él, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se tocaran, al momento la música era suave, por lo que ambos comenzaron a moverse muy despacito, Nessie al estar mareada recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él, haciendo que Jake enterrara su cabeza en el cuello de ella, dejando que el olor de su piel y el olor de su pelo lo embriagaran mas aún.

En la mesa, Edward, Emmet y Jasper miraban a Jake, los tres con una sonrisa divertida.

_ Ey, Ali, ¿no habías dicho que querías bailar?… -dijo Jasper y tomándola de la mano se la llevó-.

Emmet miró de reojo a Edward y notó que este sonriéndose lo miraba. Rosalie los miró disimuladamente a ambos y notaron como estos se comunicaban con la mirada, los muy imbéciles se conocían bastante bien.

_ Ven, Rose… -dijo Emmet mientras la tomaba de la mano y la paró, mientras hablaba-. Te he extrañado tanto en este mes, que me muero por echar un polvito en este momento… ¿vamos al baño?...

Bella al escuchar eso abrió los ojos como platos. Rosalie se sonrió y se fue con Emmet por donde estaban los baños, Bella los veía alejarse con cara de asco, fue cuando escuchó lo estruendosa risa de Edward quien estaba sentado en unos asientos apartados al de ella. Él también miraba a Emmet y a Rose. Bella lo miró, sin duda Edward era un dios griego, aunque estaba haciendo el papel de estúpido, seguía siendo hermoso.

_ Ey… -dijo Edward sentándose en una silla mas cerca de Bella, quien le miró con cara de no entender su cercanía, Edward habló mientras miraba a Jake y a Nessie-. Tu hermana se divierte en grande… -Bella lo miraba, él tomó su vaso y mientras se daba un trago la miró a ella con su profunda mirada-. ¿Te gustaría pasar un buen rato conmigo?... –Bella le miró incrédula, aunque era considerada algo infantil, madura e ingenua, también tenia un carácter de perros cuando se lo proponía-.

_ ¿Qué es lo que me propones?... –dijo entre dientes mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, Edward se sonrió algo burlón, mientras se alzaba de hombros-.

_ No lo se… ¿te apetece bailar?...

_ Noooo… -dijo ella molesta-. No _bailo_…

Edward poniéndose serio dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño.

_ No tomas alcohol, no bebes… ¿Entonces que es lo que haces?... no quiero imaginar que una niña tan linda como tú, sea tan súper aburrida… -bella iba a hablar, pero él no la dejó-. Eres linda… y joven… ¿no te gustaría divertirte un poco?...

Bella dejó salir las palabras que le cruzaron en ese momento por la mente, sin si quiera meditarlas un segundo.

_ Con cualquiera, _menos _con un tipo como tú… ni te imaginas lo pesado que me caen los chicos que se creen que todas las mujeres son iguales en cuanto a estúpidas me refiero… y si me disculpas voy por un trago, me ha dado sed…

Moviéndose de manera brusca, arrastrando su silla se puso de pies y se fue de allí rumbo a la barra. Edward se quedó de una sola pieza, no solo que al verla pararse y caminar, pudo ver lo completa que era la chica, si no también, por lo que acababa de decirle, fue cuando escuchó unas palmadas justas en sus oído izquierdo, de golpe se giró para ver a aquel chico parado con una muuuuuy grande sonrisa en su rostro, él aplaudía emocionado, mas bien fascinado.

_ ¿James?... –dijo Edward al reconocerlo como compañero del instituto en Miami-.

_ El que viste y calza… dios… -dijo mientras ocupaba el asiento de Bella-. ¿Esa chica quien diablos es…?, necesito su dirección y teléfono, me fascinaría conocer a la _primera_ chica que manifiesta que Edward Cullen le cae _**pesado**_… -Edward lo fulminó con la mirada-. Dios… nunca pensé ver esto…

_ No jodas… -dijo Edward incómodo, mientras se movía en la silla, James lo miró con burla-. No viste la cara que pusiste ante el rechazo de esa niña…

_ ¿rechazo?... –dijo Edward horrorizado-.

_ Si no te has dado cuenta, te ha dado calabazas…

_ No he tenido planes con ella, me conoces y sabes que no es mi tipo de chica… -dijo Edward seguro de sí mismo-.

James miró hacia la barra, en ese preciso momento Bella se estaba inclinando en el mostrador, para hablarle mas cerca al barman y al inclinarse, le estaba dejando ver al público la tremenda vista de lo mejor de sus piernas y casi trasero, James se sonrió mientras se daba un trago mas largo del baso que llevaba en la mano, Edward fijamente la miraba, estaba algo serio, un poco dolido porque el comentario de James, sobre el _rechazo_, le estaba colando.

_ ¿Qué tal… si que es linda no?... no creo que digas que no es tu tipo… solo lo dices porque sabes que no le agradaste… la verdad es que creo que tu encanto con las chicas quedó en Miami…-dijo James mientras le palmeaba el hombro a Edward-.

_ No seas imbécil, James, sabes que para mi no hay nada imposible…

James lo miró asombrado.

_ ¿Qué mierdas estas diciendo, si escuchaste lo que te dijo?...

_ He tenido a gatitas mas difíciles, si me lo propongo la tengo en días en mi cama… lo sabes…

_ Recordemos los viejos tiempo y como bienvenida a California, entrémonos en una apuesta… no creo que una chica con ese temperamento entre a tu cama, amigo…

Edward lo estaba mirando fijamente aquellos comentarios lo estaba molestando un poco.

_ ¿Qué quieres apostar?... –dijo Edward rotundamente-.

_ Pues, como estoy seguro de que la niña no está para nada interesada en ti, ¿Qué te parece treinta mil dolores?...

_ Pues para que veas que yo estoy seguro que aún no existe la chica que no termine en mi cama, que tal si yo te apuesto mi auto… -dijo y James abrió los ojos como platos-.

_ No lo creo… no tengo como apostar tanto dinero…

_ Tranquilo… -dijo Edward sonriéndose con burla-. Sigue en pies los treinta mil dólares, no me hace falta dinero, pero lo puedo tomar para pasarme un fin de semanas de lujo…

James sonrió.

_ ¿Tiempo?...

_ Cómo es algo difícil, aunque no imposible para mí, dame un mes…

_ ¿Estas seguro?... un mes es muy poco tiempo…

_ Está bien… -ambos miraron y vieron que Bella se dirigía a ellos. Mientras se tomaba una margarita-

_ Desaparece… -le dijo Edward y James sonriéndose le dio dos palmadas en el hombro mientras se iba-.

_ Suelte, la vas a necesitar, ya me veo paseando en tu flamante volvo…

Edward bufó. Y volvió a mirar a Bella, mientras que ella en pasos muy lentos se acercaba a la mesa, al ver a Edward sentado allí puso cara de fastidio, sentándose en otra silla, la cual estaba aparatada de él. Edward al ver que ella buscaba lejanía sonrió divertido, aquello sin duda lo iba a entretener por un rato.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo V.

Momentos Agradables…

_**Bella Pov.**_

Edward me observaba mientras me tomaba una margarita. Luego de unos minutos se entusiasmó a hablarle.

_ ¿Qué vas a estudiar?...

_ Medicina… -dijo ella mientras se llevaba a la boca la copa en una parte de la que tenía sal y se daba un pequeño trago, Edward sonrió-.

_ Vamos a ser compañeros de facultad…

_ Muy bien… -dijo ella con falso entusiasmo-.

_ Nunca he ido a Forks, dicen que es un pueblo chiquito y en donde llueve mucho, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto, entonces?...

_ Edward… -ella lo miró a los ojos, Edward mientras se llevaba el baso a la boca-. No estas obligado a ponerme conversación… puedes irte si quieres…

Edward puso cara de fastidio.

_ Si no me he ido, es solo porque no lo he querido, la verdad no tengo deseos de bailar… si no de conversar…

Bella se vio obligada a tomar el resto de su copa, Edward levantó una mano y cuando el mesero se acercó, él la miró a ella.

_ ¿Gustas otra margarita?...

_ Está bien… -dijo ella alzándose de hombros, Edward serio miró al mesero-.

_ Tráeme otro whisky y una margarita, por favor…

_ Hay personas muy lindas… -dijo Bella y Edward la miró comprendiendo que ella solo le estaba contestando su pregunta-. Todas las personas que quiero están allí… aquí solo tengo a Nessie…

_ Bueno… supongo que aquí también conocerás a personas que vas a querer…

En ese momento los interrumpió el mesero, poniendo la margarita frente a Bella y el vaso de whisky frente a Edward-.

Bella de manera inmediata se dio un traguito. Edward miró a su alrededor, y fue cuando se percató que unas chicas (2) que estaban sentadas en una mesa no muy lejanas de él, lo miraban evidentemente coqueteándole, ellas le sonreían, Edward sacando su sonrisa ladeada levantó un poquito su vaso brindando por ellas, ellas parecieron derretirse.

_ Waooo… -dijo Bella entre dientes-. Están que las babas les resbalan por la barbilla…

Edward la miró, apartando su mirada de las chicas, para mirar a Bella, él se llevó el vaso a los labios y se dio un trago de su whisky-. En serio, puedes irte… hay chicas muuuy deseosas por bailar contigo…

_ ¿Eres una?... –dijo él sonriéndose, pero no con arrogancia, si no simplemente-.

_ La verdad no… ya te he dicho que me chocan los tipos como tú…

_ ¿Y como se supone que soy yo, según tu?... –Dijo Edward entre dientes, algo molesto-.

Bella se sonrió y otro trago de margarita.

_ Te crees tan atractivo que supones que todas las chicas babean por ti…

_ ¿Supongo?... –dijo con cara de no creerlo, Bella rió divertida, otro trago de margarita-.

_ Supones… la verdad eres guapísimo… -dijo ella y Edward se sonrió, sonrisa que desapareció al instante de ella continuar la oración-. Pero no eres mi tipo…

_ ¿Y quien es tu tipo entonces?...

_ Mi novio…

Edward se llevó el vaso a los labios y un trago más amplio, al comprender que la chica iba a salir algo complicada, pero se repetía con confianza _y no así imposible_…

_ ¿Tienes novio?...

_ Él mejor chico que existe en el mundo… cariñoso, simple, detallista, y sobre todo _**Fiel**_, estoy completamente enamorada de él… mi vida gira completamente a su alrededor… -Ella hablaba con una nota de orgullo que Edward pudo percatar de inmediato y que sin entender porqué hizo que se molestara un poco, pero lo disimuló lo mas que pudo y solo se limitó a observarla fijamente, Bella le sonrió sinceramente al recordar a su novio y lo bien que se sentía junto a él-. Simplemente otro chico igual a él, no debe de existir…

_ Waoooo… -dijo Edward de manera sobreactuado-. Veo que si estas muy enamorada de él… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con él?...

_ Éramos compañeros del Instituto… somos un grupo de amigos… él y yo comenzamos a salir en otro plan mas que de amistad hace unos 3 años…

Edward movió la cabeza positivamente mientras trataba de asimilar eso.

_ Bueno… ya que veo que quieres tanto a tu novio… -ella lo interrumpió para cambiar la palabra querer-.

_ Lo Amo, no solo lo Quiero…

Edward bufó pero continuó.

_ Bien, ya que veo que lo AMAS tanto… supongo que no me quedará de otra que esperar de ti solo tu amistad…

Bella sonrió divertida, aparentemente ya las margaritas le estaban haciendo efecto. Edward se sonrió. Y miró al lado, para ver que en la mesa en donde se quedaban las chicas solo quedaba la rubia, la cual lo seguía mirando.

_ Invítala… -le dijo Bella y Edward mientras se sonrió, se dio el ultimo trago de su vaso y se paró, Bella lo vio acercarse a la chica, tomarla de la mano y ambos juntos irse a bailar.

Al cabo de unos minutos Bella se tomó la tercera margarita cuando notó que un chico que estaba en la barra le estaba mirando mucho desde allá. Ella vio a Emmet y a Rosalie aparecerse y sentarse con ella, de inmediato el chico que le estaba mirando se acercó a la mesa.

_ Ey, Emmet, hola…

_ OH, James, ¿como estas?... –Emmet lo saludó con la mano-. (ver fotos en el blogs).

_ Bien… viendo que no descansaste hasta que trajiste a tus amigos contigo, Rose… -dijo saludando a Rosalie con la mano-.

_ Recuerda que todos somos unos… -dijo Emmet sonriéndose, el chico llamado James miró de reojo a Bella quien también le miraba-.

_ Ella es Bella, la hermana de Nessie… -dijo Rose-.

_ Ohhhh… -dijo James asombrado mientras se acercó a ella para extenderla la mano en un saludo, Bella le correspondió-. Al fin conocemos a la hermanita de Ness… ella siempre habla mucho de ti…

Bella le sonrió mientras le daba la mano.

_ ¿No está mal si me siento un rato?... –le dijo James a Bella y esta se sonrió, Rose también al conocer bastante bien al chico, a ellos no los engañaba con un simple asombro, su fin era entablar conversación con ella-.

.

.

.

(ver foto en el blogs) Mientras que por otro lado de la pista de baile, Jacob y Nessie bailaban bastante acarameladitos, Jacob disfrutaba de aquel contacto delicioso con el cuerpo de Nessie, mientras que ella quien prácticamente lo abrazaba, le rogaba a dios que su cuerpo absorbiera de una vez por toda el maldito alcohol que corría en sus venas, se odiaba por el echo de que siempre terminaba en ese punto, la verdad era que Nessie Era sensible ante el efecto del alcohol. Jacob se sonrió divertido al ver como Nessie lo miró con preocupación cuando escuchó que habían cambiado el estilo de música, ya que de una balada bastante suave, pusieron un tecno súper movido, ella miró a Jake quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

_ ¿Quieres sentarte?... –dijo él sonriéndole, aunque sus labios estaban fruncidos, igual que su ceño ante la preocupación de cómo se veía ella-.

_ Estoy muerta… -dijo ella al dar un paso y al sentir que todas las personas que bailaban a su lado estaban algo desfiguradas y moviéndose demasiado extraño-.

_ Tranquila, si quieres puedo pedirle a Edward que me preste la llave de su auto y te llevo a tu apartamento…

_ ¿Harías eso?... –dijo ella algo contrariada-.

_ Eso y mucho más… vamos…

.

.

.

James convenció a Bella a bailar con él. Ella ya se sentía algo mareada, pero manejable. Edward sentado en la mesa, junto con Emmet, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper seguía bebiendo y Bailando, Edward de reojo veia como Bella parecía estarlo llevando bien con James en la pista de baile. Era música movida, fue cuando vio a Jacob y a Nessie en la barra, se paró y llegó allí, miró a Nessie y esta estaba tomando agua.

_ Ey, que oportuno… -le dijo Jake a Edward-. Préstame las llaves de tu auto, Nessie está algo mareada, la llevo a su apartamento y vuelvo por ustedes…

Edward sacó las llaves de su volvo, mientras se sentaba en uno de los banquitos…

_ No puedo irme así no más. Y dejar a mi hermana, Jake… -dijo Nessie-.

_ Ve a recostarte… -le dijo Edward mientras le indicaba a Barman otro whiskys-. Ella está acá con todos nosotros, ella lo está pasando bien… cuando nos vayamos la llevamos a su casa…

_ Ven… Rose está ahí y no está tomando… -le dijo Jake tomándola de la mano-. Cuidará de ella…

Y se la llevo. Edward ya con su whiskys en la mano, se giró hacia la pista de baile para ver a una bella, dando saltos, riéndose a carcajadas y divirtiéndose con James.

Estaban en la mesa Alice y Jasper, Em y Rose. Cuando Bella llegó a ella, agarrada de la mano con James.

_ Ey, aquí hay alguien que la está pasando bien… -dijo Alice riéndole divertida a Bella quien se sonrió y se sentaba-.

_ Wao… -dijo Bella agitándose una mano en la cara-. ¿Hace calor o soy yo?...

_ Estas agitada, niña… -le dijo Emmet sonriéndose-.

_ Seguro…

Todos vieron que Bella tomó un baso de whiskys que había en la mesa y se lo llevó a la boca y se lo tomó de un trago, todos quedaron serios y de una pieza al ver eso, Bella estaba algo despeinada, el único que explotó a reír fue James, quien le tomó la mano, mientras la ponía nuevamente de pies.

_ Vamos a otra ronda de baile…

Eso no les gustó a ninguno de los que estaban en la mesa. Y cuando Emmet iba a hablar, todos vieron como Edward llegó a Bella a una velocidad tremenda y tomándola de la mano, la jaló apartándola del agarre de James y sin dejarla reaccionar y expresarse la jaló a la pista de baile, Edward estaba molesto y muy tenso, sus amigos se percataron de eso.

_ Ven vayamos a bailar… -le dijo él, mientras prácticamente la arrastraba a la pista-.

_ No seas bruto, Edward… te he dicho que no quiero bailar contigo…

Eso hizo que Edward se parara de golpe y Bella chocara con él, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

_ Lo que dijiste fue que no te gustaba bailar, y al parecer te divertías mucho con James…

Ella se alzó de hombros… las cosas daban vuelta a su alrededor.

_ James me agrada mucho…

_ Ven… -dijo Edward jalándola nuevamente a la pista-.

_ Dije que no…

_**Bella Pov.**_

Edward me llevó entre las personas que estaban paradas tomando y charlando, iba caminando delante de mi, y prácticamente me arrastraba, yo no pensé en nada solo en fijarme en donde pisaba, ya que con lo torpe que suelo ser, fácilmente podía ocurrir algún accidente de camino a la pista de baile, no entiendo cual fue la maldita reacción de mi cuerpo cuando antes de subir el primer escalón, Edward con la mano que tenia sosteniendo la MIA, con su dedo pulgar acarició mis nudillos en una caricia leve con su dedo pulgar, sentí una corriente recorrer mi mano hasta llegar a mis pies, con los ojos abiertos como plato frené mi caminar de golpe, y Edward al sentir mi resistencia se giró hacia atrás buscando mi mirada, su ceño estaba fruncido y en su cara se reflejaba pura confusión.

_ ¿Qué haces?... –dije de manera brusca fulminándolo con la mirada, traté de que por nada del mundo se pudiera percatar del hecho de que mi corazón en mi pecho latía fuertemente-.

_ Vamos… -dijo y dándome un jaloncito brusco, haciendo que obligatoriamente volviera a iniciar el paso, ¿Qué se creía este chico, que había que hacer su maldita voluntad?.

.

.

.

Edward ayudó a Bella a subir a la pista de baile la cual estaba a un nivel de tres escalones arribas, a diferencia del piso del local completo, una vez sobre la plataforma, Edward quien seguía serio y evidentemente molesto llevó su mano derecha a la cintura de Bella, eso lo hizo sin en ningún momento mirar a Bella a la cara, él miraba su mano, con ella abierta sujetó la cintura de Bella, a nivel de costado derecho y mientras fue acercando a su cuerpo al de ella, demasiado lento, fue rozando sus dedos hacia atrás, hasta colocarla justo en la baja espalda de Bella, mientras sus dedos iban hacia la espalda de Bella, esta involuntariamente cerró los ojos, debido a la corriente que provocaba en su piel la suave caricia de Edward, al ella abrir los ojos notó como Edward la miraba fijamente a los ojos, él estaba serio, la miraba fijamente, ella puso sus manos en los hombros de él, mientras que Edward lentamente la acercó a su cuerpo de tal manera que sus caderas se tocaban levemente.

_ Oye… ¿no crees que está bueno de alcohol?... –le dijo él con duda-.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras se sonreía, como si estuviera pensando en algo divertido, mientras que Edward se le quedó mirando fijamente ante aquel gesto tan hermoso y provocador de ella, él le sonrió también.

_ No se siente tan mal… me hace olvidarme de mis problemas… me hace ver todo mas relajado… todo me da gracia… -se dijo mas para ella misma, al sentir que su cuerpo se sentía relajado, no estaba tan mareada, pero si sentía las piernas algo ligeras, se sentía agradable en los brazos de Edward-.

Edward dejó salir una carcajada y Bella se perdió ante aquello, la verdad que ese chico era sumamente guapo, mas que Mike… pero muchísimo mas que Mike, ni siquiera podían compararse, Edward era mas alto, mas elegante, mas guapo, su color de ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda hermosos y llamativos, muchísimo mas hermoso que los ojos azules de Mike, su pelo era mas largo, y su color bronce, combinado con el estilo de su peinado, lo hacían demasiado atractivo, y su olor era exquisito y demasiado embriagador, para Bella el chico era un dios griego. Bella estaba tan sumida en su minuciosa inspección, que no se percató que Edward con una sonrisa de lado, la miraba fijamente, para él fue fácil percatar que ella lo estaba admirando, la sonrisa en los labios de él, era divertida y algo deslumbrante, la cara de Bella dejaba a denotar que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, Bella al notar su sonrisa ladeada automáticamente dejó de morderse el labio inferior, de lo cual no se había percatado hasta ese momento, eran malditas manías de ella.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VI.

Jacob se estacionó frente a un edificio muy elegante, de unos 5 pisos.

_ ¿Quieres que te ayude a subir?... –dijo Jake serio mientras le abría la puerta de copiloto del volvo a Nessie y luego de extenderle la mano, vio que Nessie no se movía-.

Ella seguía en la misma posición, sentada con la cabeza recostada del asiento, hacia atrás, una mano en la frente y con los ojos cerrados.

_ _**Necesito**_ que me ayudes a subir…

Jake sin perder mucho tiempo, la ayudó a salir, y gracias a sus increíbles abdominales, como si ella fuera de pluma, la cargó, Nessie dejó salir un jadeó al sentirse en el aire, por lo que aferró sus manos inmediatamente al cuello de él, y los rodeó, Jake la cargó como si de una novia se tratara, y con una pierna, de espalda cerró la puerta, dándole al aparatito para activar la alarma, y que esta cogiera el seguro, se dirigió al edificio. El caminó como si ella no pesara una libra. Mientras que Nessie, al tener su cara tan cerca de la de él, se permitió verle mejor. Wao el chico era hermoso y muuuuy fuerte. Ella se le quedó viéndole los labios, mientras seguía en sus brazos, Jake sonrió al percatase de la mirada de ella.

_ ¿Siempre te pones así cuando tomas?...

_ De Rose enterarse me va a matar…

Ambos sonrieron. Y entraron al ascensor…

_ ¿Qué piso?... –dijo Jake-.

_ 4… Jake… ¿te han dicho que eres muy fuerte?… -Jake soltó una carcajada-. ¿Vas al gimnasio con mucha frecuencia, Jacob?...

_ Bueno lo hacía en Florida… veré ahora…

_ No dejes de ir… te ves guapísimo… ¿Sabias que me gustan el tipo de chicos como tú?...

_ ¿A siiiii?... –dijo Jake con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios-. A ver… ¿Y como soy yo?...

_ Pues eres guapísimo, con abdominales y pectorales increíbles… una sonrisa hermosísima, y simpático y caballeroso… Capaz de defenderme de un novio que sea un animal… -dijo ella entre dientes mientras llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Jake frunció el seño al no entender aquello-. Puedes bajarme… -él al ponerla en el suelo, vio como ella le costó mantenerse en pies y se sonrió-.

_ ¿Seguro puedes caminar?...

_ Si… he estado peor…

Jake de manera lenta la agarró de tal manera que ella se estabilizó sobre el piso, y sintió que el cuerpo le pesaba bastante. Igual, de un florerito que estaba en el piso del pasillo, un poco alejado de la puerta sacó la llave y abrió la puerta.

_ Pasa… -dijo entrando ella primero, Jake no pudo evitar sonreírse al ver que mientras ella caminaba sus pasos eran algo extraños, era como si se fuera un poco de lado-.

Jake luego de entrar cerró la puerta. La vio a ella dirigirse a la cocina y él lentamente le siguió mientras le tiraba un vistazo rápido al lugar. Primero la sala y luego a la cocina…

_ Es lindo tu departamento…

_ Es algo Acogedor… es de mis padres, lo compraron pensando que Bells y yo podíamos necesitarlos al momento de venir a estudiar a California… -dijo ella mientras que le daba la espalda a él, para abrir el frigorífico y sacar un par de botellitas de cerveza, Jake puso cara de preocupación-. Yo siempre supe que iba a estudiar acá, bien lejos de Forks…

_ Debes de odiar a ese pueblo…

_ No te imaginas cuanto… -dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él y le extendía la botella, Jake puso cara de preocupación mientras la tomaba-.

_ ¿Qué de malo con él?... –dijo Jacob-.

Nessie se alzó de hombros, mientras recordaba a sus padres, a Paúl.

_ ¿Seguirás tomando?... –dijo Jake con duda-.

_ Estoy en terreno seguro… -dijo ella sonriendo, mientras se dirigía al sofá blanco de tres piezas, quitando los cojines y tirándolos en el mueble de dos piezas, una vez libre el sofá, se dejó caer cómodamente, Jake mientras abría la botella se sentó en el mueble individual-.

.

.

.

En el Pub.

Bella y Edward bailaban algo acalorados por el tipo de música movida. La música se escuchaba algo fuerte, Bella al escuchar una música "Pam… Pam" de Wissin y Yandel (recomiendo ver video), Bella se sonrió, mientras con una expresión divertida comenzó a mover sus caderas en movimientos sexys al ritmo de la música, le dio la espalda y Edward se sonrió mientras de manera lenta se colocó detrás de ella. Bella cerró un poco los ojos al sentir el pecho de Edward tocar su espalda y dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la canción, dejó que el alcohol la venciera y no se restringió de permitirse sentir aquello que le estaba provocando la cercanía del cuerpo de Edward en su espalda. A Edward le gustó lo que le estaba provocando el movimiento de Bella en su miembro, ya que ella de manera sutil con sus movimientos sexys y lentos, hacia que su trasero rozara su miembro, al ella sentir las manos de Edward sujetarle las caderas se tensó un poco, pero enseguida comenzó a relajarse al ver que la intención de Edward era pegar el trasero de ella mas a su entrepierna y él comenzó a ayudarla con el movimiento, produciéndose prácticamente él mismo la fricción, de manera involuntaria sus ojos se cerraban de manera esporádica, aquél roce estaba haciendo que su miembro despertara, Bella desinhibida por el alcohol sonrió un poco, al sentir algo duro rozar su trasero, se mordió el labio inferior al imaginarse que podía ser aquello, no sabe que le pasó, prefirió achacarle su falta de prudencia y fidelidad hacia Mike, al alcohol, pero la verdad nunca había sentido eso que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, un cosquilleo agradable en su bajo vientre, que era reconfortable y gratificante, por lo que no quiso detener aquel juego que estaba provocando, no se dejó intimidar de sus sensaciones y siguió con el movimiento lento de caderas, no llevaba ni un minuto moviéndose cuando de momento ella sintió que Edward en su espalda se tensaba, Edward sin pensarlo dos veces, bastante serio, tomó su mano y con delicadeza tomó el pelo de Bella y se lo echó hacia delante del hombro izquierdo, dejando al descubierto una parte de cuello de Bella algo cristalino por el sudor, con una de sus manos y las yemas de sus dedos acarició muy suavemente aquella piel descubierta, el estaba tan cerca de ella que la sintió tensarse, las personas bailaban a su alrededor, mientras ellos se habían olvidado del lugar, Bella al sentir aquel toque caliente dejó de moverse, y cerró los ojos involuntariamente al sentir la nariz de Edward rozar justo en su nuca, justo en donde iniciaba el cuero cabelludo, ellos estaban parados, ninguno de los dos bailaban ya, Edward cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba del olor delicioso de la chica que tenía frente a él, ella al sentir la sangre correr de manera rápida por todo su cuerpo no lo pensó mas, y levantó una de sus manos y la puso hacia atrás, rodeando el cuello de Edward lo mas que podía, la posición que ella había tomado resultó bastante provocativa para él, ya que debido a que él era mucho mas alto que ella, hizo que se le alzara un poco mas el vestido, y que su pelo chocara con la cara de Edward, provocando que nuevamente el olor a Fresia que desprendía el pelo de ella, lo golpeara de manera satisfactoria. Ella inició nuevamente sus movimientos de caderas, ahora mas lentos y Edward no dudó en darle el honor a sus manos de acariciar con la punta de sus dedos la cintura, caderas y muslos de Bella de manera suave, lo hacía con apenas un roce, el cual igualmente quemaba la piel de Bella, Bella sabía que alcohol era el culpable de que ella siguiera aquello y no lo frenara como era obvio que en sus cinco sentidos hiciera, sin duda seguía disfrutando de aquellas caricias y de la cercanía de Edward. Edward ya se sentía al tope, de manera que el bulto de su pantalón debía ser notable, dios moría de ganas por hacerle saber a ese chica que le estaba provocando y que si ella continuaba con aquello, ambos, terminarían en muy malas condiciones, Edward rodeó su cintura y lentamente la fue girando hasta colocarla frente a frente a él, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Bella pudo notar que los ojos de él estaban algo oscuro y que la miraba muy profundamente, tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba como si estuviera buscando algo en sus ojos, él pudo ver lo colorada que estaba ella, y se tensó mas aún cuando la vio a ella regalarle una sonrisa coqueta. Bella se quedó de una pieza al ver que Edward dio un solo paso hacia ella y ya solo lo separaba una pulgada de distancia entre ambos cuerpos y por lo tanto entre ambas caras, él de sus ojos bajó la mirada a los labios de ella, Bella estaba totalmente seria, le miraba a los ojos, en los que pudo ver sus claras intenciones de que iba a besarla, tragó en seco cuando sintió los dedos de la mano derecha de Edward acercarse a su mejilla derecha para quitar un mechón de pelo que había caído con el baile, sobre su rostro y que tiernamente lo colocó detrás de su oreja, pero al hacerlo él sin despegar su mano de la oreja de ella, la colocó justo detrás de su nuca, acariciándole de paso el cuello, cosa que hizo que a Bella le corriera una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Ella abrió los ojos como platos al verlo inclinarse para besarla. Y en ese momento reaccionó de una manera evidente. Se sintió la porquería mas grande al ver que se moría porque los labios de Edward rozaran los suyos, y de momento supo que ya con ese deseo le estaba siendo infiel a Mike, ella era baja, Mike no le perdonaría algo como esto. (ver foto en el blogs) Solo faltaba un centímetro para que sus labios se tocaran, cuando Bella giró lentamente el rostro a un lado, evitando que Edward tocara sus labios, la oreja de ella ocupó el lugar en donde estaban sus labios, cerca de los labios de Edward, cosa que él no desaprovechó y sonriéndose le susurró en ellos.

_ ¿Aceptas un trago?...

Edward estaba fascinado, debía admitir que en un principio se cabreó un poco al verla resistirse a lo que estaba sintiendo, porque era evidente que ella deseaba tanto como él ese beso. Pero al ver como la puso sabía que Bella como todas las demás estaba a su alcance, porque aunque fuera un poquito difícil, sabía que terminaría montada en él. Bella al escucharlo hablarle en su oído, y sentir su aliento chocar con esa parte sensible en ella, se estremeció en cuerpo completo y cerró los ojos.

_ Sip… necesito un trago…

Edward la tomó de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos, caminaron entre las personas que seguían bailando de manera agitada. Él la guió hasta el bar del Pub y una vez allí, se inclinó sobre el mostrador para hablarle al barman, prácticamente le gritó ya que la música estaba tan fuerte y el lugar estaba que reventaba de jóvenes.

_ ¡EY!... –gritó Edward y el Barman se acercó a ellos-. Consígueme una botella de Courvoisier… y dos vasos grandes con hielo…

Bella solo lo miró de reojo, la verdad estaba demasiado aturdida con su comportamiento, nunca se había comportado de esa manera, Con su actitud no solo Edward pensaría que era una chica fácil, sino todo el mundo, ya conocía ella lo que Mike pensaba de la infidelidad, y ella lo quería demasiado para permitirse serle infiel, si quiera con el pensamiento. Y más aún con un tipo tan arrogante y engreído como Edward, quien se pensaba que todas las mujeres estaban dispuestas para él. Despertó de sus pensamientos al ver que Edward le pasó a ella la botella, ella la tomó con la mano que no estaba entrelazada con la de él, y Edward se las ideó para sostener los dos vasos con su mano desocupada, e inmediatamente se puso en movimiento, ella aunque se dejó llevar, frunció el ceño al ver que se dirigían a una de las puertas de salida, igual era buena idea, la música se escuchaba demasiado fuerte.

Edward no la sacó por la puerta principal, mas bien, era la puerta de salida de emergencia, la cual daba con una parte de la calle no muy transitada, solo habían muchos vehículos aparcados, había que bajar unos 5 escalones, cuando ellos iban por el tercer escalón, Bella vio a Edward quien allí soltó su mano, y rápidamente le quitó la botella de la mano a ella, y puso los vasos en el piso, Y regalándole una sonrisa a ella, mientras que con la mano le indicaba que se sentara en el escalón.

_ Puedes sentarte, aquí, podemos alejarnos un poco del bullido de allá dentro… ¿te parece?...

Bella no dijo nada, solo se sentó, sin duda no solo seguía sintiéndose algo acalorada sino también avergonzada, el lugar era tranquilo, personas solo ellos dos.

.

.

.

Nessie reía a carcajadas, mientras se encontraba sentada en el mueble con las piernas entrecruzadas de una manera cuidadosa para no mostrar más que sus hermosas piernas, Jake a su lado también reía con ella.

_ ¿En serio?... –dijo ella poniendo su botella de cerveza al lado de las otras 10 vacías -. No entiendo como es que si los cuatros son de personalidades tan distintas, pueden ser tan amigos…

_ Edward, Em, Jas y yo desde los 5 años hemos sido muy buenos amigos…

_ Eso supongo por lo que me cuentas…

_ Siiii, extrañamos mucho al loco de Emmet…

_ ¿Dices que llevan carreras diferentes?...

_ Si… Edward estudia medicina, el infeliz quiere seguirle los pasos a Carlisle, con lo mujeriego y pierde tiempo que es, dudo que le llegue a los tobillos, aunque es muy bueno en lo que hace, el idiota se desconcentra mucho, la verdad para él, las mujeres están antes que nada… Jasper en cambio quiso estudiar ingeniería civil, al igual que Emmet, ellos siempre prefirieron la ingeniería…

_ ¿Y tú?... ¿Qué estudias?... –dijo Nessie con interés-.

_ Estudio Ingeniería electromecánica… me encanta…

_ Uf… -dijo Nessie poniendo cara de horror-. Son muchas matemáticas… la odio…

Jake se sonrió.

_ A mí, en cambio, me encantan…

_ Al menos tendré quien me ayude con eso, yo estudio arquitectura… y la verdad es que me tocan una que otras matemáticas y siempre las vivo rehuyendo…

_ Pues problema resuelto… puedes contar conmigo…

Ambos mirándose a los ojos se sonrieron. Nessie lo miró fijamente mientras veía lo hermoso que era Jake y le sonrió, ella sabía que estaba sumamente borracha, pero se estaba comportando, mientras estuviera sentada no iba a ver problema con su equilibrio. Fantástico… tenía algo de hambre.

_ Jake… quiero comer algo, pero dudo que mi equilibrio me permita llegar a la cocina, ¿podrías pasar cualquier cosa comestible y preferiblemente dulce?...

_ Claro… -dijo Jake y se paró de golpe, cerró los ojos fuertemente-. Wao, wao, waooooo… -dijo al sentir lo mareado que estaba, Nessie se echó a reír-.

Ella lo vio caminar lentamente a la cocina, y meter casi el cuerpo completo en el refrigerador, él con la cabeza dentro le habló, Nessie se sonreía.

_ Bueno aquí solo tenemos un tarro de helado… ¿deseas?...

_ Bueno… -dijo ella alzándose de hombros-. El helado no esta mal…

_ Bien… -dijo Jake sacando el helado y buscando en las gavetas las cucharitas, Nessie recostó la cabeza hacia atrás, y cerró los ojos, estaba sumamente borracha, al sentir que el mueble a su lado bajó, supuso que Jake se había vuelto a sentar a su lado, ella le miró, él sonriéndose le tendía una cucharita y el inmenso tarro, ella tomó la cucharita y sin preámbulos y perdida de tiempo lo introdujo en el tarro de helado, sacando una buena cantidad y llevándoselo a los labios, lo saboreó, mientras Jake le miraba fijamente, ella sonriéndose introdujo nuevamente la cuchara pero esta vez la llevó a los labios de él, quien abrió la boca sin dudarlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos al ella sentir que el helado le estaba provocando nauseas, lo colocó en la mesita de estar, fue a pararse del mueble, y el mundo se le fue abajo, solo se vio perder las fuerzas en las piernas y antes de caer de rodillas en el suelo unos brazos bastante fuerte la sostuvieron, Jake estaba parado justo frente a ella, sosteniéndola, Nessie colocó su frente en el hombro de él.

_ Mierda, Jacob… estoy perdida…

_ Jajaja… -rió Jake con ganas mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá nuevamente, la verdad él tampoco estaba en muy buenas condiciones en cuanto al equilibrio-. _**No**_ mientras yo esté aquí…

Cuando Jake terminó de colocar a Nessie en el mueble, ella aferró sus puños en el cuello de la camisa de él y del tiro se lo llevó a él con todo, cayendo Jake sobre ella en el mueble. Ambos explotaron reír, Jake estaba sobre ella y muerto de la risa escondió su cara en el cuello de ella.

_ Estamos muertos… -dijo Nessie entre carcajadas, Jake riéndose no tenia fuerzas ni _deseos_ de quitarse de encima de ella, por lo que lentamente levantó su rostro para verla y allí fue que sintió que su autocontrol se fue al piso-.

Jake lentamente fue dejando de sonreír al ver a Nessie reír a carcajadas, la miraba detenidamente mientras disfrutaba de su hermosura, su sonrisa y su alegría, sin duda para él no existía chica más hermosa que ella, chica mas divertida que ella y chica mas interesante que ella, Nessie sin dejar de sonreír lo miraba también fijamente.

_ Un millón… por tus pensamientos… -dijo ella divertida-.

_ ¿Un millón de qué?... –dijo Jake bajando su mirada de sus ojos, a los labios rosados de ella-.

Nessie se fue poniendo seria y también miró los labios de él.

_ Un millón de lo que quieras… -dijo ella en un susurro, Jake sintió que su cuerpo, el cual estaba sobre el de ella, comenzó a reaccionar-.

_ Solo pensaba en lo hermosa que eres… -dijo Jake y bajó su rostro para acercar sus labios a los oídos de ella, los acercó tanto que no solo su aliento desarmó a Nessie, si no el roce de sus labios con su piel la hizo arquear la espalda, Jake le susurró las siguientes palabras-. Eres demasiado hermosa… me gustas… desde que te ví me encantaste, Nessie… _**Besos… solo quiero un millón de besos de tus labios…**_

Su voz sonó ronca, y Nessie sintió un cosquilleo en su entrepierna que la hizo arquear la espalda, y levantar la cadera, cosa que hizo que su entrepierna se friccionara con el miembro de Jacob, el cual estaba bastante duro. Nessie por el contacto dejó salir un jadeo y Jake sacó su cabeza del cuello de ella y sin preámbulos buscó los labios de ella, y los chocó, sus labios se encontraron para unirse en un beso algo apresurado, Nessie correspondió el beso, mientras llevaba sus manos al cuello de él obligándolo a besarla mas profundo, como en el momento ella lo necesitaba. (ver foto en el blogs)

**Jacob Pov**.

Con mi lengua delineé su labio inferior, y me sorprendió el hecho de que ella me diera acceso de inmediato, no perdí tiempo y aproveché para explorar su boca, su sabor era delicioso, si anteriormente su olor me mataba, su sabor era quedarse chiquito, de momento pude sentir como mi pantalón parecía mas apretado, solo en la parte de mi entrepierna, ella rompió el beso por un segundo, y sin buscar mi mirada, puso ambas manos en mi pecho, yo la miraba, la verdad estaba algo asustado de que me fuera a dejar con ese terrible problema, cosa que ni una buena ducha fría iba a poder calmar, fue cuando sentí que ella fue empujándome, obligando a mi cuerpo a apartarse lentamente, ví en sus ojos, los cuales no miraban los míos, que estaba algo contrariada. Yo dejé de apoyar mi cuerpo del de ella y ahora sostenía todo mi peso en mis dos puños, los cuales estaban colocados uno al lado de cada una de sus mejillas. Mierda la chica debe estar pensando que soy un aprovechado.

_ Nessie… lo siento… tal vez podría echarle la culpa al alcohol, pero no puedo… si que estaba conciente de lo que hice…

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, y ahora que pude mirar directamente al fondo de los de ella, pude notar que el color verdoso de sus ojos eran mas oscuros, Nessie respiraba por la boca, su pecho subía y bajaba notoriamente, ella sin aparatar su mirada de la mía, y sin apartar sus manos de mi pecho lentamente volvió a ejercer fuerza para empujarme y seguir apartándome de ella, aunque su fuerza era muy mínima, yo no puse resistencia alguna en apartarme, pero me quedé algo noqueado, al ver que cuando ya estaba apoyado en mis rodillas, ella comenzó a levantarse conmigo, fue en ese momento que comprendí que su empuje no era para apartarme de ella, si no para recostarme en el mueble y colocarse encima mío, se colocó a ahorcajadas sobre mí. Y comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras sus manos desabotonaban mi camisa, botón por botón, ella besó el lóbulo de mi oreja y aquello me sacó un gemido fuerte. Sus besos siguieron el camino de mi oreja, mandíbula y cuello, Ella siguió acariciando con sus dulces labios hasta llegar a mi pecho ahora desnudo, cada vez bajando más. La respiración abandonó mis pulmones cuando sentí sus labios demasiados mojados llegar a mi cadera, donde la sentí mordiscar suavemente el hueso que resaltaba de ésta, Miiiiiierdaaa… mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente debido a las cosas que esta chica me estaba haciendo sentir, juro que nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Sus delicadas manos desabrocharon mi cinturón y luego el botón de mi pantalón, cuando vi sus intenciones de quitármelos la ayudé alzando mis caderas, y con mi ayuda ella se deshizo de ellos fácilmente, cuando sentí sus manos frías sobre mi piel, fue que comprendí que se había llevado mis boxer en el proceso, yo me apoyé en mis codos para levantar un poco mi torso y poder ver lo que ella estaba haciendo, parecía concentrada en lo que hacía, su ceño estaba fruncido, por primera vez en mi vida, me sentía tímido ante una mujer, no podía creer cómo es que habíamos llegado a este punto. Que nos estábamos dejando llevar por la lujuria. Nessie llevó sus labios a mi miembro y lo recorrió con su lengua. Para luego tomar mi miembro en su boca, sus movimientos de sube y baja eran lentos, La fuerza de mis brazos, los cuales me sostenían semi sentado, desaparecieron y me dejé caer de golpe hacia atrás, ella estaba acabando conmigo, y ante aquello no pude aguantar más, una y mil maldiciones salían por mis labios. Mis manos fueron a aferrarse en sus cabellos, marqué el ritmo que deseaba, los jadeos salían de mi boca, sentía su lengua en las caricias, era tanto el placer que sentía, que no puede evitar embestirla, cada vez que ella subía y bajaba su boca por mi miembro, corrientes eléctricas atravesaban mi cuerpo, puse todo mi esfuerzo para volverme a levantar para verla y pude ver la cosa mas erótica que había visto en mi vida, verla tan concentrada en aquello, y el placer que se reflejaba en su cara, sin duda ella también lo estaba disfrutando.

Cuando sentí que estaba a punto de llegar a obtener mi orgasmo, la frené, no quería correrme en su boca, y sintiéndome aún débil, tomé su cara entre mis manos y la subí, haciendo que ella se acostara sobre mí, acerqué su rostro hacia el mío y la besé profundamente, su saliva, sus besos y sus labios eran adictivos. Mis labios buscaron su cuello y justo en la unión del cuello con el hombro succioné fuerte, de seguro le dejaría una marca, no me importó, ella se restregó encima de mí mientras dejaba salir un jadeo, el cual grabaría para el resto de mi vida.

**POV Nessie****…**

Él estaba besando mi cuello, era increíblemente bueno haciéndolo, poco a poco fue bajando sus labios por mis hombros. Sus manos las puso en mi cintura y comenzó a subir mi vestido, yo cooperé. Y quedé expuesta solo con unas simples tanguitas y sujetadores cubriéndome, él me dio un vistazo rápido y luego sus movimientos fueron rápidos y cuando vine a darme cuenta ya estaba colocado sobre mí en el mueble, mi espalda se arqueó cuando sentí que Jacob mordió uno de mis pezones por encima del sujetador, estaba súper excitada, uno mas de los indicadores eran mis pezones sumamente duros, Jake aprovechó que me estaba arqueando, para meter sus manos en mi espalda y desabrochó el sujetador rápidamente. Inmediatamente estuve expuesta a él, Jake no esperó para llevar sus labios a ellos, mientras succionaba la cúspide de uno, el otro era atendido con un suave masaje de su dedo indicie y pulgar, haciéndome restregarme a él incontrolablemente. Estaba empezando a necesitarlo dentro de mí. En eso duramos un buen rato, él entreteniendo sus labios y dientes con mis senos, mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su cabello y le daba suaves tirones. Sus labios comenzaron a descender por mi cuerpo, al pasar por mi ombligo se detuvo un poco, mientras sus manos lentamente se iban adentrando por mis pantys, cuando tocó mi centro, pudo corroborar lo excitada que estaba. Él me miró y sonrió.

_ Estas tan húmeda -dijo mientras metía un dedo dentro de mi y volvía a sacarlo lentamente, para ese momento ya no estaba respirando, mi cadera comenzó a moverse, buscando que él aumentara el ritmo, él saco su mano y yo casi lloro de la frustración, nuestros ojos se toparon-.

_ No te detengas, por favor… -le supliqué-.

_Tranquila, no pienso hacerlo si no es lo que deseas tú… ¿quieres que lo haga?.

_ No… necesito sentirte adentro…

Lo ví pararse rápidamente de encima de mí y buscar algo en sus pantalones, específicamente en la billetera de él, noté de inmediato la envoltura plateada y sonreí, se la colocó, y luego se puso sobre mí, esta vez antes de hacerlo, tomó una de las orillas de mis pantys y las rompió, parecía bastante desesperado, y luego abrió mis piernas, él se colocó en medio de ellas, y puso su cara en mi intimidad. Su lengua se encontró con mi centro de manera instantánea, mis gemidos se escuchaban en el interior de la casa, yo me retorcía en el sofá, él me sostenía de las caderas, para que no me moviera, tanto como lo estaba haciendo, pero para mi era inevitable no moverme. La corriente eléctrica que estaba sintiendo en mi cuerpo se estaba concentrando en un solo lugar, justo en donde sentía la lengua de Jake moverse insistentemente, reconocía aquello como un orgasmo abrasador, lo agarré fuerte de la cabeza y lo hundí mas en mi intimidad, exploté en el mas delicioso orgasmo que jamás había tenido, con los espasmos aún azotando fuertemente mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizar la respiración. Él no esperó a que me recuperara y se colocó encima de mí, no podía reaccionar todavía, mi cuerpo no respondía. él inició una ronda de besos, me besó en mis labios fuertemente, adentrando su lengua en mi boca como nunca nadie lo había echo, yo le correspondí el beso de igual manera, al menos mis labios si respondieron a mis deseos, de momento sus besos se fueron suavizando, y comenzamos a besarnos lentamente, disfrutando de nuestro sabor, de cada caricia, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente, recorrían de mi cintura hasta mis muslos, yo mientras también acariciaba su piel, su espalda sus cabellos su cuerpo, las caricias se fueron poniendo más avariciosas, me atreví a tomar con mis manos su trasero y apretarlo, ya estaba completamente húmeda de nuevo para él.

_ Me matas, Nessie… esto no podré olvidarlo nunca… -dijo esto con la voz ronca, mientras tomaba mis manos y las colocaba sobre mi cabeza, sosteniendo mis muñecas con una sola mano-.

_ Yo tampoco lo olvidaré, Jacob…

Solo dije aquello cuando sentí su miembro justo en la punta de mi centro, abriendo espacio para entrar en mí, yo dejé salir un jadeo por lo que estaba sintiendo, cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí soltó mis manos, y comenzó el vaivén de nuestras caderas, sus labios fueron a dar nuevamente en mis labios, Sus embestidas eran fuertes y profundas, pero sin dañarme, sabía como volverme loca. Mis paredes comenzaron a estrecharse en su miembro, sabía que estaba apunto de llegar a un orgasmo más, él también estaba apunto de llegar, lo sabia porque sus movimientos comenzaron a acelerarse, y con cuatro embestida mas yo me corrí fuertemente, aferre mis uñas a su espalda y sentí como mi centró apretó aun mas fuerte el miembro de Jacob, a pesar de mis espasmos sentí como el pene de Jake se contraía dentro de mí, su cara era de puro placer, ambos llegamos a tocar la cima. Jacob se dejó caer suavemente contra mi cuerpo, y ninguno pudo moverse de esa posición por largos minutos. Solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones agitadas, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo era sumamente agradable. Sin duda aquello nunca lo había vivido antes.

.

.

.

Jacob tomó aire suficiente por su boca, y se puso de pies, y así desnudo la miró, Nessie se había quedado completamente dormida debajo de él, ella se veía tan inocente, sin perder tiempo se cambió y la cargó, llevándola luego a una de las habitaciones.

.

.

.

En la acera del Pub. Edward y Bella se encontraban tomando y hablando. Uno sentado al lado del otro. Él le contaba de sus experiencias en la facultad de medicina en Harvard y ella le escuchaba atenta, la verdad esa carrera le encantaba, hablaron de muchas cosas, hasta que Edward hizo colar el tema de Mike. La observaba mientras ella hablaba la una y mil maravillas del chico. Dios concluyó con que la tipa estaba sumamente colgada de su novio. Bella perdía la noción del tiempo cuando hablaba de Mike y solo porque lo idolatraba más de la cuenta. (ver foto en el blogs).

_ ¿Y si tanto se quieren por qué no se inscribieron juntos para la universidad?... –dijo Edward mientras la miraba de reojo, ella miraba para el frente, en realidad sin mirar a nada-.

_ Al menos a mí, mis padres me obligaron a venir para acá…

_ Y a él?...

Bella se quedó callada, mientras tomaba de su vaso, Edward la seguía mirando de reojo.

_ Él se decidió por estudiar en Los Ángeles… mis amigos todos fueron allí… e inclusive comparten apartamento…

_ ¿Crees en el amor de lejos?... –dijo Edward levantando una ceja con duda-.

_ Yo le seré fiel a él… ¿Por qué no puedo pensar que él me será fiel a mí?…

Edward se sonrió al recordar que aquello que ella estaba diciendo iba muy en contra a como había bailado con él hace rato, por lo que se llevó el vaso a los labios, para ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

_ Has de quererlo mucho… digo porque también existen las necesidades…

_ ¿Necesidades?... –dijo ella mirándolo con asombro-.

_ No creo que sea muy bueno, estar a base de mano limpia… -Edward se estremeció de solo pensarlo-

_ NO seas asqueroso… -dijo Bella con repugnancia, Edward frunció el seño-.

_ ¿Asqueroso?...

_ Si… asqueroso… que tu seas de esos no quiere decir que Mike lo sea…

_ Dijiste que una de sus mejores características es que es Fiel… si no está con otra chica, imagino que de alguna manera tiene que resolver, ¿No?...

_ Cambia de tema… -dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada, Edward se sonrió divertido-. Si quieres que continúe hablando contigo… mejor… no hablemos tanto de Mike y de mí y háblame de ti, Edward… ¿tienes novia?...

_ Nooooo… -dijo Edward poniendo cara de asco, Bella se sonrió, aquél gesto le pareció divertido-.

_ Entonces lo que ha dicho Rose de ti si es cierto…

Edward se molestó y su cuerpo se tensó.

_ ¿Qué ha dicho esa necia de mí?...

Jajajjajajaja, Bella explotó a reír a carcajadas, la cara de Edward era un poema.

_ Solo que eres un mujeriego y que no valorizas a las mujeres, según ella, solo te diviertes con ellas…

Bella no paraba de reír.

_ Te voy a contar algo de primera mano, ven acércate que es un secreto entre tú y yo… -dijo eso mientras movía su dedo índice pidiéndole que acercara su cara, bella aun riéndose se acercó, pero su risa se desapareció por completo y su cuerpo, dejándola en pura evidencia ante él, se tenso, justo cuando ella sintió como las puntas de los dedos de una de las manos de Edward, con un leve roce quitaron el cabello de ella que caía en la mejilla que quedaba justo al lado por el que él pretendía acercar su rostro al oído de ella, rozándole de paso con sus dedos la mejilla, le colocó ese mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, por la que le iba a susurrar, Bella odió a su maldito corazón en ese momento, cual era la necesidad de dispararse a latir como un maldito loco, solo por aquel roce, su pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar evidentemente, debido a su respiración agitada, Edward aunque notó todo aquello no le sorprendió ver en ella, la misma reacción que le causaba a todas las chicas con su cercanía, Bella cerró los ojos, al sentir el aliento de Edward golpear justo su oreja, y luego su tono de hablar, el cual susurró aquellas palabras. (ver foto en el blogs)

_ La verdad… esa chica es lo mas necia que he conocido en mi vida, si la tolero es porque el bruto de Emmet se empeña en permanecer a su lado… -Edward paró e inconcientemente se permitió, ya que estaba tan cerca de ella, aspirar y llenar a todo su esplendor, sus pulmones del olor a Fresia que ella expedía-. Solo está molesta conmigo… porque no la _**use**_ a ella… la verdad es que nunca ha sido mi tipo… y eso en el fondo le molesta…

Aunque el terminó su comentario, no hizo el intento de apartarse de ella, ese maldito olor que desprendía esa niña era exquisito e inigualable, la suave brisa de aquella calle hacia que su cabello bailara con el viento, que chocara con su cara, Edward se le quedó viendo fijamente la piel de su cuello que él había descubierto al ponerle el pelo detrás de la oreja, y se percató de que ambos estaban sumidos en una burbuja personal, su piel blanca, justo debajo de la oreja con esos vellitos suaves y achocolatado, que por la oscuridad eran negros, eran sumamente llamativos, al menos sus labios morían por tocar esa zona en ella.

_ ¿Edward Cullen?...

Aquella voz pinchó la burbuja, y tanto Edward como Bella miraron hacia arriba, Edward se enfureció al ver a quien tenía parado a su frente con una sonrisa inmensa, Bella al reconocer a James también se sonrió.

_ Ey, James… -dijo Bella sonriéndole-. Te perdí de vista…

_ Imagino que Edward Cullen no te dio otra opción… -dijo él extendiéndole la mano, Bella le dio la mano y con su ayuda se puso de pies, Edward se quedó sentado en la misma posición, sentado y fulminando con la mirada a James quien no podía borrar la sonrisa burlona del rostro, era evidente que a Bella le caía mejor James-.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, James?… -dijo Edward entre dientes, mientras se ponía de pies lentamente-.

_ Nada, solo pasaba y al verlos quise despedirme de Bella… -miró a Bella-. Al menos estaremos en la misma facultad, me encantará seguir viéndote…

_ Es bueno… -dijo ella sonriéndole, Edward frunció el seño molesto, James se sonrió y le miró-.

_ No manches, Edward… para que veas que no soy tan malo… -dijo y Bella no se llevó el doble sentido en sus palabras-. Mejor relájate… y… ¿Qué tal si recordamos viejos tiempos?... -dijo mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones un frasquito, al Edward reconocer el frasquito bufó, en cambio Bella puso sumo interés-.

_ ¿No piensas cambiar James?... –dijo Edward sabiendo por donde iba James, la verdad el chico estaba bastante seguro de que Bella no caería a sus pies-.

_ Oye… ¿Vas a negar que se siente bien?... –dijo James, alzando repetidamente sus cejas-.

(ver fotos en el blogs) Bella dio dos pasos y se colocó frente a James, para ver las capsulitas que se echaba en las palmas de las manos.

_ ¿Qué es James?...

_ Te estás pasando James… -Edward fulminó con la mirada a James, Bella ignorándolo miró A James quien le sonreía divertido-.

_ Es… XTC… en otras palabras es Éxtasis… ¿las has consumido antes?...

Al bella escuchar eso dio dos pasos hacia atrás, poniendo cara de terror, se colocó un poco detrás de Edward escudándose con su cuerpo, James sonriéndose la miraba fijamente.

_ No temas, pequeña… la verdad no es nada que muerda…

Edward muy serio miraba a James.

_ Deja eso, James… -dijo Edward fulminándolo con la mirada-.

_ Dile que no es nada que pueda dañar, si no es en exceso es algo increíble, anda Edward, tú puedes darle el testimonio de primera mano…

_ ¿Edward?... –dijo Bella algo asombrada y Edward le retiró molesto los ojos a James y giró un poco su rostro por encima de su hombro para mirar a Bella, quien estaba detrás de él-.

_ Tranquila… -le dijo él en un susurro-. Si la he consumido antes…

_ ¿Y no te ha hecho daño?... –dijo ella asombrada-.

_ No. Fueron solo un par de veces… y en pequeñas porciones…

Bella salió de detrás de él para enfrentarlo.

_ ¿Y cuales son los efectos que produce?...

_ Te ayuda a relajarte un poco y a ver las cosas de una manera distinta, mas suave y divertida… -contestó Edward-.

_ ¿quieres probar?... –dijo James y Bella y Edward lo miraron de golpe-.

_ Vete. Con. Tu. Maldita. Droga. Lejos de ella… -dijo Edward entre dientes separando las palabras, Bella vio el enfado en la mirada de Edward-.

_ Solo que sea una… -dijo James relajado-. Es una experiencia que cualquier joven quisiera vivir… será igual que Edward… solo toma una capsula, ingiérela y luego asunto borrado…

_ ¿No entiendes el maldito español?... –dijo Edward acercándose a él de manera brusca-.

_ Espera!... –dijo Bella poniéndose en medio de ambos-. James tiene razón… tu tienes experiencia Edward, puedes ayudarme… solo me gustaría saber que se siente…

Edward bajó su mirada a los ojos de ella.

_ Bien, solo una capsula… -dijo Edward-. No quiero problemas, por mi fama, creerán que te di drogas para abusar de ti…

Bella se sonrió.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo VII.

La casa Cullen en la playa era sumamente hermosa, de dos plantas, grande, con área con vista a la playa y una hermosa piscina. Las habitaciones estaban en la segunda planta y cada uno de los chicos tenían una habitación.

(ver fotos en el blogs)

Emmet estaba sentado en una de las salas del interior, en un sofá de lo mas fino y hermoso, con su computadora portátil sobre las piernas, navegando por el Internet, se desconcentró cuando escuchó la cerradura de la puerta principal sonar, miró y vio a Jacob entrando. Emmet frunció el ceño cuando se fijó en el aspecto en el que venia Jacob, el cual traía la chaqueta en las manos, el pelo desgreñado y un poco mas colorado de la cuenta. Jacob quien ni si fijó en su amigo, se dejó caer sin fuerzas en otro sofá que estaba al frente de Emmet, Jacob echó la cabeza para atrás y la dejó en el respaldo del sofá. Evidentemente lucia sin aliento.

_ Además de borracho estás… -dijo Emmet con una nota de afirmación y esperando que Jacob terminara su oración-.

_ _Exhausto_… -dijo Jacob tan bajito que por un momento pensó que Emmet no lo escuchó, Jacob lo miro y vio en Emmet aquella sonrisa la cual dejaba mucho que pensar, conocía tanto a su amigo que sabía que en ese momento estaba seguro que cosas morbosas pasaban por su mente-.

_ Te acabas de ligar a una chica, eh…

Jacob solo se sonrió.

_ ¡Mierda!... –dijo Emmet mientras echaba su computadora a un lado y se inclinaba sobre él, demostrándole el interés que tenía sobre aquello-.

_ NO grites, Emmet… -dijo Jacob al sentir que su cabeza punzaba bastante, la pasada del alcohol estaba haciendo su aparición-.

_ Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿Tanto me he perdido este año estando lejos de ustedes?... ¿desde cuando eres mas bueno que Edward?... apenas llegaste anoche y ya hoy, en menos de 24 horas ¿has ligado, maldita sea?... ¿fuiste directo a la tercera base?... miiiierda… -dijo Emmet dejándose caer en el mueble hacia atrás, la verdad su sorpresa no era exagerada-. Esto es ser ¡grande, Jake!... felicidades…

La verdad Jake no le hacia mucho caso a Emmet, ya que el alcohol en sus venas se estaba pasando, dejándole con ello un maldito dolor de cabeza de madre. Emmet hizo silencio por unos 5 minutos y de momentos en su cabeza su escuchó el _clic_ en donde le indicaba que estaba pasando por alto, algo muuuuy importante, poniéndose serio, volvió a ponerse derecho sobre el mueble y se echó para adelante, Jake lo miró con fastidio.

_ ¿Ahora que?...

_ ¿Quién fue la chica?... –dijo interesado-. ¿La conozco?...

_ Mierda, Emmet, pareces una chica de esas chismosas, que le quieren llevar la visa a los demás… has creado una historia tú solito… ni siquiera he dicho que estaba con una chica…

Emmet poniéndose molesto le señaló con su dedo índice justo en la cara, muy cerca, Jake tubo que echar su rostro hacia atrás.

_ ¡Dijiste que estabas exhausto!... ¿Qué mierda quieres que piense?... –al decir aquello otro _clic _volvió a sonar en su cabeza, estaba vez haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos y se parara del mueble como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, Jake lo miró asustado al ver que Emmet lo miraba como si le estuviera saliendo otro ojo en la cara-. ¡Mierda te pasaste al otro bando!... ¡Estabas con un chico!... –Jake bufó, Emmet puso cara de horror, ante todas las imágenes que le estaban llegando en ese preciso momento a la cabeza-. ¡¿Por qué me ocultaron que eras _**gay**_!...

_ MIERDA, Emmet, cierra la maldita bocota yaaaaaa!... –Jake se paró gritándole en la cara a Emmet de tal manera que este dio dos pasos hacia atrás, en verdad era la primera vez que Jake vio miedo en los ojos de su amigo, ignoró por un momento el dolor fuerte de cabeza y siguió gritándole mientras tomaba su chaqueta del suelo con rabia-. ¡Métete en tus asuntos y en mi vida NO te metas!...

_ ¿A dónde crees que vas, Jake…? No hemos terminado de hablar… -dijo Emmet mirando molesto a su amigo, mientras lo veía dirigirse a las escaleras…

_ Cuando amanezca hablamos, ahora solo necesito dormir… -dijo Jake y subió de dos en dos las escaleras, para luego entrar a su habitación cerrando la puerta atrás de él con un tremendo portazo, se dirigió a su cama y se dejó caer con toda ropa y zapato a boca abajo en la cama. (ver foto en el blogs) Cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta su mente voló a los mejores recuerdos de su vida una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en sus labios, y fueron todos cuando estaba haciendo el amor con ella, su rostro, sus expresiones, sus jadeos, su piel en contacto con la de él, y luego cuando la vió totalmente dormida en su cama, desnuda y hermosa-.

Sus pensamientos desaparecieron de golpe cuando sintió su celular vibrar en su pantalón, removiéndose en la cama, metió su mano en ellos, volvió a sentir el dolor fuerte en su cabeza, miró la pantalla antes de contestar la llamada, frunció en ceño al ver el nombre de su amigo Edward.

"_Calling Edward"_

_ Dime, Edward… -dijo Jake algo soñoliento-.

_ ¡Jake!... –Jake se sentó lentamente en la cama, al sentir el pánico en la voz de su amigo-.

_ ¿Edward… que pasa?...

_ ¡Jake… necesito que vengas por mí al Pub!... trae el auto… rápido…

_ ¿Pasa algo?...

_ ¡Maldita sea, no preguntes y móntate ahora mismo en el maldito auto y ven por mí!...

Gritó Edward del otro lado, y aquello bastó para que Jake entendiera que algo malo estaba pasando.

.

.

.

Jake rápidamente estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento del Pub, y Emmet y él volaron del auto al mismo tiempo. Corrieron hacia dentro. Mientras Jake marcaba el número de su amigo.

_ ¿En donde coño estas, Edward?... estamos aquí…

_ Dame un segundo ahora mismo me salgo de la pista de baile… -dijo Edward desde el otro lado del aparato-.

Jake miró y lo que vio le sacó una buena risa en sus labios.

Bella le bailaba música tecno A Edward, de una forma que ni en los videos musicales mas calientes que se hubieran visto, Edward parecía un puro Nerd amedrentado quien la miraba algo embobado, Emmet se echó a reír, ¿Qué pasaba que Edward estaba tan inmóvil mientras esa chica se le movía de esa manera, restregándosele de esa manera en su miembro?. Emmet le rodeó el hombro a Jake, mientras ambos con una sonrisa veían el espectáculo que estaban armando Edward y Bella, o mas bien, Bella porque Edward parecía una roca, ni siquiera respiraba, lo que continuación ocurrió hizo que Jake y Emmet de manera sincronizada abrieran la boca en un "o" bastante cómico. Bella le dio el frente a Edward y luego con movimientos demasiado sensuales y provocativos se agachó hasta acuchillarse en el suelo, Edward abrió los ojos como platos al ver que bella quedó en una posición poco decorosa, con la cara justo en su entrepierna y a través de sus pestañas miró para arriba, topándose con los ojos como platos de Edward y se sonrió ante su ingenuidad, la de él ¿no era este el acaba mujeres?, y luego con movimientos sensuales comenzó a subir, pero esta vez acercándose un poco a su entrepierna y cuando pasó por su miembro, ella le rozó suavemente los labios, cosa que hizo que Edward cerrara los ojos, ella siguió subiendo, Edward abrió los ojos de golpe, y al sentir que se había excitado, cuando ella intentó ya parada, acercarse a su cuerpo la evitó demasiado irritado.

De momento todo ocurrió tan rápido, que no le dio tiempo a Edward de reaccionar, Bella se le apartó de su lado y se subió en un murito que le quedaba cerca, cosa que llamó la atención de todos los allí presentes, ella al ritmo de la música comenzó a bailar sola, con movimientos sensuales, Edward estaba de una pieza, embobado como todos los chicos allí presentes, Bella estaba en lo alto cosa que hacia que las piernas y casi trasero quedara a la vista de todos los que estaban debajo, las personas comenzaron a aplaudirle y ella con sus manos se batía el pelo, se acariciaba su cuerpo, perdida totalmente en la sensación tan divina que sentía su cuerpo, 100% relajada, se sentía como si estuviera en las nubes y sus manos y piernas se movían solas, la sensación era increíble, se agachaba y subía dando movimientos sensuales, Edward se vio obligado a reaccionar al escuchar a sus amigos cada uno al lado del otro.

_ ¿Qué putada le pasó a esa niña, Edward?... –dijo Emmet sonriéndose-. Está como…

Emmet no terminó de hablar porque en ese mismo momento todos vieron a un chico subirse en el muro y colocarse justo detrás de Bella, pegándose totalmente a ella, para bailarla, Edward reaccionó que en dos pasos estaba en el muro. Y le gritó haciendo que Bella bajara la vista a él.

_ ¡Maldita sea, Bella, ya está bueno, ahora mismo te bajas de allí!...

Fue el chico, quien mientras agarraba a Bella de las caderas fulminó a Edward con la mirada.

_ ¡Desaparece… que te jodan!...

Edward sin pensárselo dos segundos, se subió al muro sosteniéndose con las manos, y dando un salto se encaramó, apartando a Bella del chico de un jalón, Bella explotó a reír y Edward sin preámbulos la tomó y la cargó, Bella no paraba de reír, los chicos se quejaban de que Edward les había quitado la diversión, Edward se bajó con Bella cargada, quien no paraba de reírse, y mirando a sus amigos les dio la advertencia de que le siguieran, Bella no podía parar de reírse, sus manos rodeaban el cuello de Edward, quien iba con un genio de perros, ella la verdad se sentía sumamente bien, relajada, feliz, tranquila, extasiada y completa, nunca pensó llegar a sentirse así en California, tan lejos del eje de su vida, Mike Newton, ella sentía a Edward caminar a grandes zancadas, Bella con una de sus manos le acarició el pelo a Edward , suaves y hermosos. Le sonrió y Edward la miró a los ojos.

_ Eres guapísimo, Edward…

Edward no dijo nada, frenó su caminar al llegar al auto, Emmet y Jacob se sonrieron.

_ ¡Vámonos!... –Edward abrió la puerta de atrás del volvo y el mismo ayudó a Bella a montarse, montándose él a su lado-. Bella seguía sin dejar de reírse, Emmet y Jake ahora un poco más calmados se sentaron, Emmet frente al guía y Jake a su lado en el asiento de copiloto.

_ ¡Waoooo, nunca imaginé que California iba a ser tan divertida!... –soltó Bella de golpe en el silencio del auto, Edward se removió incómodo a su lado, ella estaba sumamente asombrada, Jake y Emmet iban a reírse, pero ante el carraspeo de garganta de Edward no lo hicieron, aquello era una amenaza-

_ .te… me tienes cansado, no has hecho más que darme problemas… -dijo Edward fulminándola con la mirada, Bella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, Emmet veía eso por el retrovisor y se puso serio de golpe-.

_ ¿Qué le diste Edward?... –dijo Emmet molesto, Jake miró sin entender a Emmet, Edward se enterró en el asiento mientras dijo en un susurro-.

_ Nada… solo bebió un poquito de más…

_ Éxtasis… -dijo Bella dejándose caer en el asiento, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward-… esa droga si que es buena…

Emmet se giró de golpe hacia ellos, ya que no había iniciado a conducir, Edward puso cara de preocupación, Bella fue la única que no se percató de aquello ya que seguía sonriéndose emocionada, Jake también giró medio cuerpo hacia atrás, ambos lo fulminaban con la mirada.

_ ¿Qué mierda fue lo que le diste, Edward?... –dijo Emmet quien muuuuuy poca veces se molestaba-.

_ Bueno, solo fue una capsulita, no pensé que le daría tan fuerte…

_ ¡¿Estas loco, maldita sea?... es un milagro que no le haya dado una sobredosis, en principio estaba bastante tomada con alcohol…!... –dijo Emmet-. ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando le diste esa mierda?... ¿abusar de ella?... –continuó Emmet quien no se relajaba. Edward se molestó.

_ ¡Eres mi amigo, sabes que nunca haría algo así… estábamos bebiendo y pues apareció James y se puso a incentivarla, la verdad yo no estaba de acuerdo en que la tomara, ella quiso probar, tampoco soy niñera, ella es grandecita, no!...

_ Estaba contigo, Ed, debiste cuidarla… -dijo Jake quien estaba relajado-.

_ Y fue lo que hice… no se imaginan a cuantos imbéciles tuve que apartarle de su lado…

_ Shhh… -dijo Bella pidiendo silencio y haciendo ademanes con sus manos para que todos le miraran, ella al verlos se sonrió-. Tranquilos, la verdad desde que pisé California, no me había sentido tan bien, como esta noche… -Edward no pudo evitar sonreírse al verla a ella tan relajada y drogada-. Me muero por repetir la experiencia. -eso le borró la sonrisa a Edward del rostro-.

_ Cállate, Bela… no has parado de hablar sandeces… -dijo un Edward muuuy molesto-.

_ Es cierto… -dijo ella feliz-. Y estoy feliz por eso… no quiero irme de acá…

_ ¿Y tu novio que?... –dijo Emmet divertido, mientras se giró, encendió el auto y prendió la marcha-.

_ ¿Mike?... –dijo ella acercándosele a Edward y mirándolo a los ojos, Edward se le quedó viendo fijamente, y sonrió tiernamente al ver a una Bella tan vulnerable, en ese momento fue que pudo identificar perfectamente el color de sus ojos, de un color café claro, hermosos, ellos brillaban de una manera increíble, su pelo algo alborotado la había hecho perder su carita angelical, se veía sexy, acalorada, su cara pasó a tomar un rico color rosa, y aquello le gustó a Edward, ya que la verdad la chica era bastante bonita, se fijó como Bella de sus ojos, bajó la mirada a los labios de él, cosa que lo hizo a él a hacer lo mismo, bajó su mirada a los labios de ella y estaban tan rojos, se veían tan delicados, que por primera vez en hace bastante tiempo se sintió con un deseo incontrolables de tocarlos, todo aquello pasó en segundos, Emmet había arrancado de inmediato, e iban en silencio, solo Jacob se había girado para atrás y se había quedado en silencio observando a estos dos, volviendo a lo que Edward estaba sintiendo su deseo fue tanto que lentamente fue inclinando su rostro para besarla, Bella tenia los labios levemente abiertos y antes de que Edward los tocara con los de él, ella mencionó aquel nombre que hizo que Edward frenara de golpe y cerrara los ojos.

_ Mike… Mike, es el único que falta acá para poder ser 100% feliz… -dijo ella en un leve susurro y aquello fue un golpe bajo para Edward, quien escuchó la sonrisita divertida de Jacob, Bella bajó la mirada y Edward sin ningún tipo de delicadeza se acomodó en el asiento recostando la cabeza en el asiento, fue cuando de momento sintió que Bella se acomodaba cerca de él, recostando la cabeza en el hombro de él, él se quedó estático, no se movió para nada. Bella sintió en ese momento que las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, y que con la cara pegada en el pecho de Edward, sintió que necesitaba que alguien la consolara, votó el aire de golpe al sentir como Edward con uno de sus brazos rodeó su hombro, acercándola a él con ternura y abrazándola, ella cerró los ojos ante aquella sensación de tranquilidad y sosiego y no pasaron segundos cuando Edward sintió su respiración acompasada, indicándole que se había quedado dormida.

_ Hay que llevarla a su apartamento... –dijo Edward-.

_ Estarás muerto cuando Nessie y Rosalie se enteren de esto… -dijo Emmet-. La verdad es que Nessie vela por los ojos de su hermana, siempre la ha descrito como una niña ingenua e inocente, capaz de ser engatusada por cualquier maleante, y allí es cuando entrará Rosalie diciéndole que eres lo peor que existes en el universo… para ella eres un pervertido capaz de drogarla y luego violarla…

_ Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense de mi Rosalie… -dijo Edward en un susurro para no despertar a Bella, quien dormía en sus brazos, miró a Emmet através del retrovisor-. No debe meterse en lo que no le importa…

_ La conoces Edward… sabes como es de protectora con las personas que quiere… -dijo Jacob-. No tolerará que le hagas daño a esa niña…

_ No tienen porque enterarse de esto… -dijo Edward fijándose en Bella quien estaba plenamente dormida sobre su pecho-.

_ Si Nessie se da cuenta de esto eres hombre muerto… -dijo Emmet-.

.

.

.

Al Emmet estacionar el volvo frente al pasillo de entrada del gran apartamento en donde vivían Bella y Nessie, él y Jake se giraron para mirar hacia atrás a Edward, quien con suavidad le acariciaba el pelo a Bella, tratando de despertarla, mientras le susurraba.

_ Bella… Bella… llegamos… -le dijo Edward y dejó de tocarla cuando la vio removerse hasta lentamente sacar su cabeza del hombro de él y mirarlo a los ojos, la verdad que aquellos ojos verdes eran increíblemente hermosos, pensó ella. Edward le sonrió.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?... –dijo en un susurro-.

_ Bien… -dijo ella y carraspeó su garganta, miró hacia adelante y se encontró con las miradas fijas de Emmet y Jake, ella se sonrió con timidez-. Ey, chicos… Jasper… -dijo saludando a Jake quien arrugó el ceño ante aquella confusión, ¿quien en sus cabales podía confundirlo con Jasper?, ella miró a Emmet y le sonrió-. Hola, Jacob… -Emmet acompañó en la confusión a Jacob, y ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido, quien se sonrió de aquello fue Edward-.

_ Necesitas descansar, linda… -le dijo Edward y Bella lo miró nuevamente a los ojos, disfrutando como se perdía en ellos-.

_ Edward… ¿me prestas tu móvil un momento, es que he dejado el mío en casa y quisiera hacer una llamada?...

_ Claro, claro… -dijo Edward sacándose su blackberry del pantalón y extendiéndoselo, mientras ella marcaba el numero, el cual sabia de memoria, sentía 3 pares de ojos fijos en ella, no le importó, en ese momento solo necesitaba escuchar aquella voz, el tono sonó como 5 veces antes de que tomaran la llamada del otro lado.

_ Hola… -dijo una voz, que aunque sonaba somnolienta, era evidentemente de una chica, una chica que Bella podía conocer bástate bien-.

_ ¿_Jessica_?... –dijo Bella con el ceño muy fruncido-.

Hubo un silencio de 15 segundos antes de que ella volviera a contestar, su voz fue de preocupación.

_ ¿Bella?... ¿Bella pasa algo?...

_ No… -dijo Bella sin relajarse, Emmet y Jake se voltearon y se pusieron de frente, disque para darle privacidad, pero igual era inevitable que no escucharan lo que Bella decía, él único en no apartar su mirada de Bella era Edward, quien sentado a su lado estaba concentrado en su conversación-.

_ Es que es extraño que estés llamando a estas horas… son pasados de las tres de la madrugada…

_ Bien… -dijo Bella poniéndose mas tensa-. No pasa nada… ¿Por qué contestas el móvil de Mike?... ¿en donde está él?...

_ Eh… lo… es… que… no… lo…

_ Jess… ponme a Mike, por favor… -dijo Bella evidentemente molesta-.

_ Aguarda… iré por él…

Bella escuchó un golpe contundente del otro lado de la línea y segundos después escuchó la voz somnolienta de su novio-.

_ Cielo… -dijo hablando demasiado rápido, Bella sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo al identificar por su tono de voz que estaba nervioso, solo le llamaba así cuando estaba nervioso-.

_ ¿Te desperté, cariño?... –dijo ella con acido en su comentario-.

Ella escuchó que del otro lado cerraban una puerta.

_ Si, estaba durmiendo…

_ ¿Estabas durmiendo con Jessica?... –Edward disimuladamente se sonrió, Bella no notó aquello, ya que su mirada estaba fija a un punto muerto en el asiento del auto-.

_ ¡Mierda Bella, ¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?... –gritó Mike demasiado molesto-. Sabes perfectamente que todos compartimos apartamento, olvidé el celular en la sala y ella me lo alcanzó, su habitación está mas cerca y parece que lo escuchó, cielo… -dijo Mike aligerándose y poniendo un tono de voz meloso-. Sabes que te amo… y ya te extraño demasiado…

Bella tomó aire por la nariz, llenó sus pulmones y luego comenzó a botarlo por la boca.

_ También te extraño, Mike…

_ Es cierto que no es lo mismo llamar al diablo que verlo llegar, no se si soporte mucho tiempo sin estar a tu lado… te amo, preciosa…

_ También te amo, Mike…

_ ¿Bells… ese número del que me estas llamando?... ¿de quien es?... mi celular no lo reconoce…

_ Es de Edward…

_ ¿Quién es _**Edward**_?... –dijo Mike entre dientes-.

_ Edward Cullen, es amigo de una amiga de Ness…

_ ¿Qué haces con ese tal Edward a estas horas de la madrugada?...

Bella sonrió.

_ No solo estoy con Edward, si no también con Jasper y James…

Emmet y Jacob voltearon a mirarla de golpe… ella sonriéndose se alzó de hombros…

_ ¿Por qué no estas en tu habitación descansando?... ¿Dónde esta Nessie, que no está contigo?...

_ ¿Nessie?... No lo se… seguro o está revolcándose con alguien o está descansando de la fatiga por haberse acostado con alguien, ya conoces como es ella…

Todos miraron de golpe a Jake quien en ese momento le entró una tos, que solo dejaba evidente que se había atragantado con su propia saliva, el primero en golpearlo en la espalda fue Emmet quien por poco le saca los riñones por la boca. Jake rápidamente salió del auto, la tos era bastante fuerte, una vez afuera él se inclinó para colocar sus manos sobre sus rodillas, no podía respirar con la tos, la tos desapareció de golpe cuando recibió una maldito golpe en la espalda que lo hizo irse de bruces hacia adelante.

_ ¡Emmet ¿lo piensas matar?... –gritó Edward alarmado-.

Jake fulminó con la mirada a Emmet, quien en verdad lucía demasiado preocupado. Ya todos estaban afuera del vehículo, menos Bella, quien despidió a Mike rápidamente diciéndole que James estaba muriendo ahogado y cerró.

_ ¿Estas bien amigo?... –dijo Emmet extendiéndole la mano a Jake quien lo miraba de muerte desde el suelo, rechazó su ayuda y se puso de pies por si solo-.

_ Gracias a dios te ha faltado un poco para matarme… -dijo Jake molesto-.

_ El que seas _**Gay**_ no implica que no te quiera…

_ ¿Gay?... –dijo Bella sorprendida, Edward se echó a reír-. ¿Jasper es Gay?...

.

.

.

_ Dios… esto es de muerte… ven, Bella vamos a ver si el seguridad nos deja subir… -dijo Edward y tomándola de la mano, los cuatros se dirigieron al seguridad.

Pudieron subir, solo porque el seguridad conocía bastante bien a Emmet. Ellos subieron al ascensor, Jake seguía algo pálido, Edward sonriéndose disimuladamente solo le tiraba miraditas a su amigo. Llevaban más de 15 minutos tocando la habitación de Nessie. Y NADA. Nadie decía nada. Bella no cargaba llaves, debido a que como andaba con las chicas no lo vio necesario, mientras los chicos insistían en comunicarse con Nessie por su celular, Bella se sentó en el suelo, pegada de la pared, sus ojos se le cerraban de manera involuntaria. Jake era el único que estaba inquieto, ya que sabia porque no abrían la puerta, Nessie en su tremenda borrachera ni en sueños escucharía aquello, ni siquiera el teléfono se animaba a contestar, Emmet se desesperó, Edward se acercó a Bella y se agachó en cuclillas frente a ella, Bella le miró, y Edward se sonrió al ver el gran esfuerzo que ella hacia para mantener los ojos abiertos.

_ Es imposible contactar a tu hermana… ¿quieres que te lleve al apartamento de mi hermana?...

_ El sueño me está venciendo… solo quiero una cama… -dijo Bella en un susurro-.

Edward llamó a Alice y esta tampoco se comunicaba, Emmet llamó a Rosalie quien vivía con Alice y nada, ya los tres chicos estaban molestándose. Edward cargó a Bella y está al sentirse en sus brazos, de manera inmediata perdió la conciencia.

_ ¿Qué rayos vamos a hacer?... –dijo Emmet, Jake no hablaba media palabra-.

_ Vayamos al apartamento de las chicas… -dijo Edward a Emmet-. El portero también debe conocerte… tal vez las chicas atienden al llamado-.

_**A VER QUE LES VA PARECIENDO LA HISTORIA... ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS... **_

BESOS...


	10. Chapter 10

_**UN NUEVO CAPITULO. EY, HOLA, PRIMERO QUE TODO PERMITANME DARLES LAS GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE NUEVAMENTE VUELVEN A LEERME, PROMETO NO PERDERME. GRACIAS ESPECIALMENTE A: **_WenAsh, IreneCullen17, Laura Katherine, Maya Cullen Masen y Paola, gracias por tomarse esos segunditos y decirme que les pareció la historia, de verdad lo aprecio. A aquellas que no se animan y que leen mi historia, gracias, déjenme saber que les va pareciendo la historia.

_**LES RECOMIENDO A TODAS LEER LA HISTORIA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, PORQUE LE VERDAD EXISTEN CAMBIOS SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTES.**_

_**Ojo, visiten el blog, la verdad hay imágenes de la casa y de los chicos… **_

_**CAPITULO **__**VIII.**_

_**Nessie Pov.**_

(ver foto en el blogs) Abrí los ojos y un dolor fuerte golpeó mi cabeza de repente, me senté en la cama con mucho esfuerzo, sosteniéndome la cabeza con ambas manos como si mi vida dependiera de ella, quité las manos en mi cabeza y miré a mi alrededor. Fruncí el ceño mientras soltaba mi cabeza y trataba de ubicarme… ¿mi habitación?... ¿Cómo llegué a ella?... me miré el cuerpo y abrí los ojos como platos al verme totalmente desnuda. ¡Mierda!. La realidad y los recuerdos me golpearon fuertemente, me llevé la mano a la boca, tapándola ante el asombro. Escuché que alguien aporreaba fuertemente la puerta del apartamento, mientras que también tocaba el timbre. Lo mas rápido que me permitió la resaca y el dolor de cabeza, me puse de pies, me tiré una bata de baño blanca y me la amarré a la cintura con la cinta y fui a abrir la puerta.

_ Ya voy…

Dije y abrí la puerta, para encontrarme a Rosalie en frente mío, quien sin ningún tipo de delicadeza me empujó a un lado y entró a mi apartamento, yo cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina, busqué en uno de los gabinetes de la cocina busqué el frasco de aspirinas, tomé dos y con un vaso tomé del grifo un poco de agua. Solo me di un trago después de las pastillas y lo coloqué en la meseta y apoyé las palmas de mis manos en ella, para dejar apoyar mi cuerpo en ella. Estaba muerta.

_ Grandioso, maldita resaca la que te tiras hoy… -escuché a Rosalie decirme desde la espalda, su voz se escuchaba molesta-.

_ ¿Qué quieres tan temprano, Rosalie?...

_ Te fuiste anoche… desapareciste sin decirle a nadie, ¿en donde mierdas te metiste _y con quien_?...

No quise darle la cara. La verdad es que no me perdono lo que hice, nunca me enredaba con chicos tan cercanos a nosotros, y aunque Jake para mí era un simple conocido, sabía que era muy amigo de Rosalie. Además era un lujo que ya no me podía dar, aquello pudo habérseme salido de las manos.

_ ¿Ness?... –dijo Rosalie y yo me giré para mirarla, ambas nos miramos frente a frente-.

_ Déjame en paz, Rosalie… no es momento…

_ ¿A quien te tiraste anoche, Nessie?...

_ A nadie…

_ Si, claro, tu cuello me lo deja clarito…

Mierda!. Salí corriendo de la cocina, apartando de un empujón a Rosalie cuando se cruzó en mi camino, fui derechito al baño de visitas y en el espejo, me aparté con una mano el cabello que caía en mi cuello y allí vi el TREMENDO cardenal, era de un color morado profundo, me llevé la mano a la frente, ahora si que estaba jodida.

_ Mierda, mierda, mierda… -me lo estrujé fuertemente como si con esto pudiera desaparecerlo, los nervios eran evidentes en mis manos-.

_ ¿Qué hiciste Ness?... –dijo Rosalie quien me miraba desde el marcos de la puerta, yo la miré a través del espejo, en mis ojos se veía la preocupación-.

_ Mierda… ¿Qué tiempo tarda esta mierda en desaparecer?...

_ Es seguro que estará allí para cuando Paúl regrese de Forks…

Aquello me noqueó, sabía que Rosalie tenía razón, cuando sentí la pared en mi espalda me fui arrastrando hasta sentarme en el piso, abracé mis piernas fuertemente, Rosalie se sentó a mi lado.

_ Tranquila Ness… le pondremos una cuchara… dicen que funciona… y lo hacen desaparecer…

_ Paúl me va a matar de verme algo así…

_ Y no es para menos… pero quédate tranquila, lo vamos a resolver…

Hubo un silencio de 5 minutos.

_ ¿Con quien te acostaste, Ness?... –dijo ella en un susurro-.

_ Estaba sumamente borracha… fue una estupidez lo que hice…

_ ¿Con quien te acostaste, Ness?...

_ Ni siquiera lo recuerdo… -si, le mentiría por primera vez a mi amiga-. Solo estaba en la fiesta, luego estaba acá en la sala… y no recuerdo nada mas que cuando me levanté totalmente desnuda en mi habitación y con este tremendo chupetón en el cuello… -maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito por marcarme-.

_ Mierda, Nessie, pensé que ya te estabas portando bien… que no hacías este tipo de… ¿te tiraste un polvo y no sabes con quien lo hiciste?...

_ ¿Bella?... –cambié el tema de golpe al acordarme de mi hermana-. ¿Bella con quien se regresó a la casa anoche?...

_ ¿Bella?... pues ni idea… solo se que la ultima vez que la ví, estaba con Edward… no volví a verla… estaba sumamente tomada…

_ ¿Y la dejaste sola?...

_ Es que Emmet… -dijo Rosalie y se calló al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata-.

Me paré del suelo y me apresuré a su habitación, sentí el alma bajar a la plantillas de mis pies al ver su cama bien tendidita. No había pasado la noche allí… (ver foto en el blogs)

.

.

.

En la casa de los Cullen, Alice con su llave entró a la casa, ella iba muy temprano, ya que todavía le quedaban unas cuantas cosas por cargar. Subió las escaleras y cuando iba a entrar a su habitación, miró a la habitación de Edward que le quedaba al frente, su instinto le dijo que entrara y sin tocar giró el pomo y entró la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver lo que vió. (ver foto en el blogs) Edward, estaba desparramado en todo su esplendor en el sofá blanco que se encontraba en la habitación, estaba a boca abajo, con un brazo que le caía al piso, era evidente que se había tirado en el sofá y así mismo se había quedado dormido. Cuando miró a la gran cama, vió a una chica de una melena marrón acostada a boca abajo con las sabanas cubriéndola, desde la posición en donde se encontraba Alice, veía a la chica de espalda. Ella negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que Edward no perdía tiempo, ya se estaba estrenando su cama con alguna aventurita rápido.

Alice sacó su cabeza de la habitación, mientras negaba con la cabeza, cerró la puerta y en ese momento Edward abrió los ojos, su cabeza le dolía un poco, y su cuerpo estaba algo adolorido, con pesadez se fue levantando y una vez sentado en el sofá se pasó las manos repetidas veces por la cara, el poco de luz que entraba por el balcón le molestaba, sus arrastró los dedos repetidas veces por el pelo, despeinándoselo aún más. Cuando sus ojos fueron a mirar para su cama. Detuvo la respiración por unos segundos ante ver aquello. Bella estaba acostada en su cama a boca abajo, totalmente rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, cubierta por la sabana y la frazada, él lentamente se puso de pies, y a pasos muy lentos se acercó a ella, para pararse justo en la orilla de la cama. (ver foto en el blogs) Se acuclilló y la observó porquien sabe cuanto tiempo. Sin duda la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos era sumamente tierna, él con la yema de sus dedos, suavemente comenzó a retirar el pelo que cubría sus ojos. Bella a sus ojos era muy hermosa.

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Desperté y sentí mi cuerpo totalmente relajado y descansado, abrí los ojos gracias a dios sin rastros de resaca, y al verme en una habitación totalmente desconocida me senté de golpe en la cama, abrí los ojos como platos al sentarme y ver que la sabana se escurrió hasta la cintura, estaba en sostén, rápidamente me quité la sabana de prisa y ví que solo me cubrían mis pequeños pantys, mi ropa interior era blanca, como siempre solía llevarla, esta vez abrí la boca lo mas que pude. Me paré rápidamente de la cama y miré a mi alrededor, fijándome bien en lo que había, era sin duda una habitación inmensa, decorada muy bien, y con mobiliaria de primera, miré y vi una balcón, la cortina estaba cerrada, miré la cama, sin duda por eso no debí amanecer mal, ya que era bastante cómoda y grande, con sabanas bastantes suaves, observé a mi alrededor, un TV plasma colocado en un estante en donde hacía también de librero y organizador de Cds, eran color blancos, y estaba justo frente de la cama, aire acondicionado en una esquina, y un buró cerca de la puerta del baño, el armario cerrado y en una esquina de la habitación, estaba el forro de una guitarra, me imaginé que adentro había una. ¿En donde mierdas estaba?... me puse de pies mientras sentía como mi cuerpo tiritaba de frío, el aire acondicionado estaba congelando el ambiente de la habitación, ví como una puerta que estaba dentro de la habitación se habría, y mis pulmones votaron todo el aire que albergaban cuando aquella imagen se presentó frente a mí. Un chico salía de allí con apenas unos boxers de cuadros azules, eran unos boxer al estilo pantaloncitos, en su cuerpo, solo cubría lo necesario, en su mano traía una toalla blanca, con la cual se secaba el pelo, él no me había visto, ya que miraba para el suelo, era evidente que se acababa de bañar, dios!, mátame por serle infiel a Mike con el pensamiento, pero es que nunca antes había visto a un chico tan hermoso, su cuerpo todavía se notaba húmedo, su pelo, todo marañado gracias a lo que hacia la toalla, se veía increíble y su cuerpo… _juro que sin palabras…_ él levantó su vista y con lo primero que se topó fue con mis ojos, nos miramos a los ojos, y el verde esmeralda que apenas recordaba de la noche anterior no le hicieron justicia, los movimientos de sus manos se paró en seco, irguió su espalda, mientras que esperaba algún tipo de reacción de mi parte. ¿La noche anterior?... imágenes sin sentidos vagaron por mi mente como si se tratara de una película puesta a correr con la finalidad de adelantar imagines. (ver foto en el blogs).

"_bailando con el chico de cabello cobre, y ojos esmeraldas, sentada en una acera conversando, con el mismo chico hermoso, otro chico que ni siquiera conocía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras me extendía la palma de su mano con una capsula en ella, yo volviendo a bailar de una manera para nada decente con aquel chico, el cual parecía desconcertado, luego yo en los brazos del chico son parar de sonreír, luego en un vehículo con dos chicos más a quienes tampoco conocía y por último, yo siendo cargada en aquellos brazos cómodos y reconfortables de aquel chico que, su cuerpo que solo desprendía un calor increíble y un aroma exquisita, él me llevaba cagada mientras subía unas inmensas escaleras, que delicadamente me colocaba en una cama, mientras yo lo miraba fijamente"_

_ Bella…

Dijo Edward, al menos recordaba su nombre, su tono de voz reflejaba muchísima preocupación, yo levanté mi mirada mientras llevaba una de mis manos a la boca, no se que vio reflejado en mi rostro, ya que inmediatamente alzó su mano derecha y mientras la movía rápidamente negó con su rostro al mismo rito de la mano.

_ No, no, no… no es lo que estas pensando…

Mis ojos se humedecieron en cuestión de segundos… ¿Qué mierda fue lo que hice?... bebí, me drogué y me acosté con un completo desconocido.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que hice?...

_ Nada de lo que hoy puedas arrepentirte… -él dio dos pasos y se detuvo al ver como lo fulminé con la mirada, él levantó sus manos, como si estuviera demostrándole a un policía que estaba desarmado y habló bastante rápido-. Tomaste una capsula de éxtasis, pero te juro que solo te divertiste, no pasó nada de lo que hoy puedas arrepentirte…

_ ¿Qué estoy haciendo acá… Por qué demonios no me llevaste a mi casa?...

_ No tuve opción, te lo juro, tratamos de comunicarnos con tu hermana pero fue imposible… fuimos hasta el apartamento de Alice, y nada, no nos quedó otra opción que traerte a mi casa, me pediste que no te dejara sola y por eso dormí en el sofá…

_ ¿Y como rayos justificas que estoy desnuda?...

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar mi propia pregunta, me miré y fue cuando recordé que estaba en ropa interior y delante de él. Rápidamente jalé la sabana blanca y me cubrí con ella como si se tratara de una toalla, solo que estaba rodaba por el suelo. Cuando lo volví a mirar noté que una sonrisa amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

_ Eres hermosa… -dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, aquello hizo que me ruborizara a gran escala, creo que era la primera vez que un chico me veía en esas condiciones-.

_ Y tú eres un atrevido… ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?... –dije irritada-.

Él solo se alzó de hombros. Bastardo…

_ Me cambiaré, has lo mismo… -dijo él dándome la espalda y dirigiéndose al armario, una vez parado allí, despalda a mí, lo abrió y seleccionaba que ponerse, me encantaba que no me estuviera viendo, para así poder admirarlo libremente, lo ví sacar unos pantalones de jeans azules, y frente a mí se los puso, como si se encontrara solo en su habitación, aunque me encontraba aquello algo desconsiderado, mis ojos no se apartaban de él.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?... –dijo mientras se giraba y se terminaba de poner el botón de los jeans, yo me obligué a mirar a otro lado, mientras me sentaba en la cama, eso sin dejar de apretar fuertemente en mi puño la sabana que tenia agarrada en el centro de mis pechos-.

_ ¿Cómo debería sentirme?... –dije en un susurro-.

_ Pues… -dijo y lo sentí sentarse a mi lado en la orilla de la cama-. No se, lo digo… por la capsula.

_ Arrepentida… no debí tomarla…

_ Lo siento… -dijo en un susurro, yo lo miré y nuestras miradas se engancharon-.

_ No debes sentir nada… -le dije-. No fue tu culpa… recuerdo que no querías que la tomara… al menos tuve una nueva experiencia… y hoy no amanecí con una resaca de perros…

Ambos nos sonreímos. Miré a mi alrededor.

_ Es muy linda tu casa…

_ Es de mis padres… siempre veníamos acá a vacacionar, la casa es inmensa, cuando dijimos que veníamos a estudiar a San José, mamá le avisó a Carmen, que nos preparara la casa… para que nos quedáramos aquí…

_ ¿No está conciente tu mamá de que la destruirán?... son 4 hombres…

Edward se sonrió y yo me le quedé viendo como una boba.

_ Carmen se quedará con nosotros, es una persona de la intima confianza de mis padres, se supone que es quien nos pondrá control…

_ Ok… -dije-. Por tu habitación me imagino que tu casa es inmensa.

_ Toda a tu disposición, tiene, piscinas, playa, gimnasio, área de juegos, todo lo que te puedes imaginar, este es el sueño de Carlisle… lo mandó hacer a su gusto, es su escape, cuando necesita salir del hospital…

Bella se sonrió.

_ ¿Y como es que Alice prefirió un apartamento?...

_ Ideas de Rosalie para hacer que Jasper no se quede con ella, pero está muy equivocada, mamá me ha llamado y no está de acuerdo en que Alice se separe de mi visión… tengo que hablar con ella…

_ a Alice no le va a gustar…

_ Se que lo que no le va a gustar es que Carlisle venga por ella…

_ ¿Por qué estoy desnuda?... –solté de golpe al ver que no me había respondido antes-.

_ Pues… -él la miró a los ojos-. Cuando te traje anoche, dijiste que tenías calor, te encendí el aire acondicionado, ya me estaba durmiendo cuando comenzaste a quejarte de que te incomodaba el vestido, no me quedó otra opción que proponerte que te lo sacaras… -él sonrió, al parecer al recordarlo-. Inmediatamente te quedaste dormida…

_ ¿Me vas a contar que mierdas fue todo lo que hice anoche?...

.

.

.

(ver foto en el blogs). Alice se encontraba en la cocina, sentada justo en una de las butacas de la Isla. Ella miraba detenidamente a Carmen, quien de espalda a ella, y frente a la estufa preparaba el desayuno.

_ Lo siento señorita, Alice… pero es que la señora Cullen me ha dicho que le diera ese recado tanto a su hermano como a usted…

_ Pero… mamá no me puede hacer esto… yo quiero quedarme con Rose… ¿no podrías cubrirme, Carmen?... –le rogó-.

_ Hable con ella… yo no puedo arriesgar mi trabajo de esa manera…

_ puf… -dijo Alice bufando-. Sabes que no te echarían por nada en el mundo…

_ Lo siento… -dijo Carmen y Alice desistió de intentar convencerla, sabía que Carmen se había ganado la confianza de mis padres por ser tan recta, nunca les mentiría a uno de ellos, ella sintió como alguien en su espalda, le rodeaba la cintura y colocaba su barbilla en el cuello, ella de inmediato supo quien era-.

_ Hola, pequeña… -dijo Jasper-.

_ Hola, Jasper… -dijo ella entre dientes y Jasper poniendo cara de dolor la soltó y se subió en otra butaca al lado de ella, girando su rostro para mirarla-. ¿de mal humor?...

Alice le miró furiosa.

_ Claro… por lo que veo no me quedará otra opción que ocupar mi maldita habitación en esta casa, frente a la habitación del tipo mas puto del universo… -dijo muy molesta, Carmen seguía de espalda a ellos, Jasper sonreía-. ¿Qué ejemplo creen mis padres que Edward me da, cuando siendo la segunda noche acá, y ya amanece con una puta en su habitación?... mierda que buena suerte tuve al no dormir anoche aquí… me imagino el desastre y la bulla en toda la casa…

_ Tranquila… -dijo Jasper y Alice le miró a los ojos, como siempre solo él podía tranquilizarla un poco-. Yo me iré con Rose, además… creo que Edward necesita a alguien cerca que pueda controlarlo… si sigue como va, dudo que de la talla para la universidad…

En ese momento a Alice le sonó el celular y ella lo tomó.

_ Hola, Rose…

_ ¿En donde anda metido el perro de tu hermano?...

Alice frunció el seño.

_ Está en su habitación durmiendo… ¿Qué pasó ahora?...

_ Ando con Nessie y estamos buscando a Bella, quien no durmió en su casa… el ultimo que estuvo con ella fue Edward…

Alice abrió los ojos como platos y de un salto se puso de pies, haciendo que la butaca se cayera para atrás, Jasper se preocupó por la expresión de Alice y Carmen al escuchar el golpe se giró, Alice se llevó la mano desocupada a la boca-.

_ ¿Alice, Alice?... –dijo Rose del otro lado furiosa-.

_ Mierda, Bella está acá…

_ ¡Ese maldito perro!... –gritó Rose del otro lado, mientras Alice seguía sin reaccionar Jasper frunció el seño-. ¡Si se atrevió a ponerle la mano a esa niña, juro que lo mataré con mis propias manos!... ahora mismo saldremos para allá… -y cerró-.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Alice?... –le dijo Jasper al ver a una furiosa Alice colocar el celular en la isla, y casi corriendo dirigirse a las escaleras, entró a la habitación de su hermano sin ni siquiera llamar primero, Edward y Bella giraron a ver quien entraba, ellos estaban sentados en la orilla de la cama, uno al lado del otro, Bella seguía en vuelta en la sabana y Edward con uno jeans y sin camisa, Edward al ver a su hermana, se puso serio y molesto se puso lentamente de pies.

_ ¿Qué mierdas te sucede Alice?... ¿no te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar?...

_ Dios… -Alice no salía de su asombro-. ¿Qué hiciste Edward?...

Edward puso cara de fastidio al ver a Jasper entrar también, este último se sonrió sin creerlo.

Bella se sostuvo más fuerte la sabana.

_ No es lo que piensan… -dijo Bella muy bajito, se moría de la vergüenza-.

_ ¿Cómo es que le hiciste esto a tu novio?... –le dijo Alice de mala manera a Bella, esta con la mención de él se molestó-.

_ No hice nada… sería incapaz de engañar a Mike… -Edward respiró hondo ante aquello y luego frunció el seño-. Edward durmió en el sofá…

Alice recordó a ver visto a su hermano durmiendo en el sofá y luego de unos segundos respiró con alivio.

_ Deberías confiar más en tu hermano, Alice… anoche Edward fue todo un caballero conmigo… se ha portado muy bien… no entiendo porque hablan tan mal de él… -dijo Bella mirando a Alice, quien al escuchar eso pequeñeciendo los ojos, miró de reojo a su hermano, quien sonriendo burlonamente a su hermana, con su sonrisa le dijo: "_toma… ¿Cómo te tragas esta, hermanita?"_… Alice le cortó los ojos, sabiendo que su hermano se traía algo entre manos, porque Edward era… todo menos un caballero.

_ Debemos iremos a mi habitación por algo de ropa… espera… -dijo Alice mientras fue al buró y sacó una franela de su hermano, ella se acercó a Bella Y de manera rápida, Edward y Jasper, vieron a Alice meterle la franela a Bella por la cabeza, ya que bella sostenía la sabana como si su vida dependiera de ello, una vez la polera bajó, Bella se sacó la sabana por debajo, luego se sacó el pelo de adentro de la polera, lo dejó caer en su espalda, Edward fijamente la miraba, su franela le quedaba hermosa y sexy, de largo, justo le llegaba a tapar el trasero, Alice tomó a Bella de la mano y la haló-. Ahora, si, vámonos a mi habitación…

Bella miró a Edward por sobre su hombro, mientras era llevada de la mano por Alice, este de manera inmediata subió su mirada a los ojos de ella, ya que antes lo tenía fijo en su trasero, esperando que la polera se subiera solo un chin chin…

_ Hablamos ahora, Edward… -le dijo Bella-.

Edward le sonrió, mientras movía la cabeza positivamente. Cuando ella giró nuevamente el rostro, Edward mientras se mordía el labio inferior, inclinó un poco la cabeza de lado, para tratar de ver mas allá de sus largas y hermosas piernas, por desgracia ellas salieron y cerraron la puerta. Edward miró a Jasper quien con una sonrisa dudosa lo miraba.

_ ¿Y entonces?... –le dijo-. Porque podrás engañar a Bella, pero a Ali y a mí no… ¿Tú un caballero?... no lo creo…

Edward se alzó de hombros mientras, fue al buró por una polera.

_ No la toqué, estaba sumamente borracha y drogada… estaba muerta cuando la traje aquí… puedes preguntarle a Jake y a Em… ellos andaban conmigo…

.

.

.

En la habitación de Alice. Bella dentro del baño dejaba que el agua tibia relajara su cuerpo, al ver que esta se estaba enfriando salió, se secó el pelo con la toalla, se envolvió en ella y salió a la habitación, en donde se encontraba Alice, Alice era un torbellino, sin decir nada, le pasó ropa interior nueva, una ropa y cepillo de dientes, Bella sin tampoco decir nada, volvió a entrar al baño, se lavó los dientes y se cambió. Se puso unos pantaloncitos cortos de mezclillas, mas arriba de la rodilla, una franelita roja y encima una azul, mientras se cambiaba se sonrió al ver que esa ropa sencilla, era de su estilo, vi una tirilla en la meseta del baño y se sostuvo el cabello, que estaba húmedo, para que este no te estorbara en la cara, (ver la foto). Al salir del baño se topó con Alice sentada en una orilla de la cama muy pensativa, Alice le miró y Bella le sonrió.

_ Luces algo mas calmada hoy… -le dijo Alice seria-.

_ La verdad… anoche la pasé bien, increíblemente distraje un poco la mente… me hacia falta…

_ Ven acá, Bella… -le dijo Alice y Bella se sentó en la cama al lado derecho de Alice, Alice la miró con preocupación-. Se que no nos conocemos bien… pero igual soy muy instintiva y se que llegaremos a ser muy buenas amigas… -bella le sonrió con duda-. Y como futuras amigas que seremos… me veo en el deber de prevenirte… -Bella se fue poniendo seria-. Mi hermano… Edward… ¿Cómo te explico?... tampoco no quiero que le veas mal… mira… como hermano, como hijo, como amigo… es lo mejor que hay… 100% completo… pero como otra cosa… no se lo recomiendo ni a mi peor enemiga… -Bella soltó una carcajada y Alice le miró con duda-.

_ Alice… gracias por _prevenirme_, pero la verdad es que tu hermano solo podrá llegar a ser mi amigo… porque nunca podría verlo como nada más… primero está Mike… y segundo si es cierto que está guapísimo, y que me ha jalado varios suspiros, pero no es mi tipo… por su forma de hablarme y de mirarme, me deja bastante claro que es de esos tipos que solo busca un buen polvo… tranquila, no es mi tipo…

Alice sonriéndose, sorprendió a Bella con un abrazo.

_ Increíble, pero nunca imaginé escuchar a ninguna chica decir que Edward no es su tipo… -ambas se sonrieron-.

_ Alice… ¿me prestas tu celular?... es que el mío lo he dejado en casa…

_ Claro… -dijo Alice buscando el aparato y entregándoselo-.

_ ¿Vas a llamar a tu novio?... –Bella le sonrió mientras movía la cabeza positivamente-.

_ Aló… -dijo al escuchar la voz de Mike del otro lado-. Mike…

_ Hola, amor… -dijo Mike-. ¿Cómo va todo, cielo?... ¿de quien es ese número del que me estas llamando, ahora?

_ Alice, una amiga… anoche te llamé y…

_ Si… es que estaba durmiendo… ¿Cómo la estas pasando allá?...

_ Pues… bien… he conocido a muchas personas agradables… -dijo Bella y le regaló una sonrisa a Alice quien se la devolvió de inmediato, sin duda escuchar la voz de Mike le hacía bien-.

_ ¿Pero igual me sigues extrañando?... –dijo él-.

_ Por supuesto… te extraño mucho…

_ También yo…

_ ¿Cuándo vienes a verme?... –dijo Bella con una nota de entusiasmo-.

_ Ahora no puedo… sabes que las clases van a empezar mañana lunes…

_ No te imaginas cuanto te extraño, Mike…

_ Yo también te extra… ahhhh… -bella frunció el ceño al escuchar el jadeo de Mike del otro-.

_ ¿Mike… Mike?... –silencio del otro lado, Bella quitó el auricular de su oído para fijarse si era que la llamada se había cortado, pero los minutos seguían corriendo, ella volvió a colocarse el aparato en su oído-. ¿Mike sigues ahí?...

_ SI!... –dijo él un poco alto, Bella frunció el ceño-.

_ ¿Pasa algo?...

_ NO. Es solo que estaba… caminando… y creo que me he fracturado un dedo…

_ ¿Estas bien?... –dijo Bella muy preocupada-.

_ Seguro… cielo, ahora debo cortar la llamada… te llamaré en una hora a tu celular, procura tenerlo a mano… te quiero, chao…

Tup, tup, tup.

La llamada fue cortada de golpe, Bella ni llegó a despedirse, ella no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón, Alice inmediatamente notó la tristeza en la cara de Bella y rápidamente le tomó la mano para reconfortarla un poco…

_ No estés triste, Bella… es normal que se extrañen… -dijo Alice tratando de consolarla-. Verás que vendrá a verte mas pronto de lo que te imaginas…

Los ojos de Bella se cristalizaron. Alice puso cara de preocupación.

_ No solo lo extraño… si no es que también, me duele tanto lo que siento…

_ ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Bella?...

_ A veces, siento como si Mike no me quisiera, tuvo la oportunidad de venir a estudiar conmigo, y no lo quiso…

_ Los chicos son estúpidos, Bella, verás que cuando se de cuenta de la estupidez que hizo, pedirá su transferencia de inmediato…

Bella la miró, ya las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

_ ¿Así lo crees, Alice?...

_ Por supuesto… solo dale este semestre… si quieres con Jasper y los chicos podemos hacerte el tiempo mas corto, solo debes entretenerte y divertirte con nosotros… viste lo mucho que te divertiste anoche… todos podemos ayudarte a pasarlo mejor…

_ Quiero regresar a mi apartamento… -dijo Bella poniéndose de pies, mientras le extendía el celular a su dueña, Alice lo tomó sin apartar la mirada de ella-.

_ Si piensas irte a encerrarte y a llorar por ese chico... tendrás que esperar, porque Rose y Nessie te están buscando y vienen rumbo para acá… Anda, piénsalo mejor y no te encierres en esa cuatros paredes, que solo logran ponerte peor… vente con nosotras a conocer los centros comerciales de California… te confieso que soy algo exagerada cuando se trata de irse de chopins, y necesito a una amiga, se que Rosalie me acompañaba solo porque yo la obligaba… ¿Qué dices te animas a ir con conmigo?...

_ En otro momento, Alice… en este momento no tengo ganas de nada…

.

.

.

Abajo, el timbre sonaba y Emmet salió de la cocina, en una mano llevaba un sándwich el cual devoraba y en la otra llevaba un baso de jugo, se dio el ultimo bocado y abrió la puerta para toparse con la cara desfigurada de Nessie y atrás de ella, la de Rosalie bastante molesta.

_ Ey, hola… -dijo él con la boca llena y Nessie poniéndole la mano en el pecho lo quitó de su camino, para terminar de entrar a la inmensa sala-. Buenos días… amanecí bien… gracias por preguntar… -dijo Emmet en evidente sarcasmo-.

_ ¿En donde está Bella?... –dijo Nessie entre dientes-.

En ese mismo momento, Nessie por el rabillo del ojo, vio que alguien salía de la cocina y se detuvo, ella lentamente miró para toparse con que era Jake, ambos se miraron a los ojos, pero solo por 2 segundos, porque aunque a Jake una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al verla, (sonrisa que desapareció de inmediato) al verla a ella bastante seria, quien le retiró la mirada con indiferencia, para mirar fijamente a Emmet y volver a preguntar por su hermana-.

_ ¿En donde diablos amaneció Bella?...

_ En mi _habitación_… -todos giraron su rostro hacia lo alto de las escaleras, en donde Edward venía bajando, mientras Jasper venía dos escalones mas atrasados que él, Emmet puso cara de preocupación, mientras Nessie entró en un shock, en donde solo miró a Edward con los ojos como platos, en cambio Rosalie era caso aparto, quien miró a Edward con odio, este la miró y al darse cuenta se sonrió burlonamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo divertido a Rosalie, Emmet bufó, mientras pensaba que estos dos eran caso perdido-.

_ ¿Qué mierdas estas diciendo, Edward Cullen?... –dijo Rosalie entre dientes, Edward ya estaba abajo mientras se sonrió le contó con indiferencia-.

_ Que Bella amaneció en mi cama, eso fue lo que dije, Rosalie… ¿algún problema?...

Rosalie inició el paso rápidamente hacia él, mientras se colocaba a su frente y lo miraba con repugnancia le gritó.

_ ¡¿Cómo te atreviste, maldito infeliz?...

_ AMOR… -le dijo Emmet acercándose a ellos, Edward dio otro paso al frente dejándole la cara cerca de la cara de ella mientras le habló de lo mas tranquilo-.

_ ¿Qué te importa?... ¿Cuándo aprenderás a no meterte en lo que no te importa?...

Nessie no decía nada, la verdad es que su voz no le salía. Jake, Jas y Em, miraban el enfrentamiento de Edward y Rose, no era la primera vez que sucedía.

_ Es una niña… -le dijo Rose entre dientes-. Estaba tomada… ¿fuiste capaz de violarla?... porque si le pusiste una mano encima fue lo que hiciste _VIOLARLA_…

Edward Se sonrió.

_ Vuelvo y te repito… -le dijo Edward-. Lo que haya hecho con Bella no es de tú inconveniencia…

_ ¡Maldito!... –dijo Rose mientras con ambas manos le empujó por el pecho, Edward dio dos pasos hacia atrás y eso lo molestó, cuando se iba a acercar nuevamente Emmet se metió en medio de ambos, Edward fulminó a Rosalie con la mirada-.

_ Te he dicho un millón de veces que te mantengas al margen de mis asuntos… no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, si aquí hay alguna persona que debe reclamarme algo es _**Bella**_, y en su defecto _**Nessie**_ quien es su familia… -Edward giró su rostro para mirar a Nessie quien seguía en estado de shock detrás de Rose, Edward la miró y antes de hablarle se mordió un poco los labios, cerró los ojos un segundo, aspiró el aire suficiente por la nariz y lo votó por la boca, se obligó a relajar su postura y miró a Nessie a los ojos, era evidente que a quien le hablaba era a ella-. Entre Bella y yo no ha pasado nada, si es cierto que estaba tomada, pero Emmet, Jacob y yo fuimos a llevarla a su casa, nos cansamos de llamarte al celular, puedes revisar las cantidades de llamadas perdidas que debes de tener, tocamos como mil veces tu timbre y al ver que no te pudimos contactar, intentamos llevarla a casa de –miró de mala manera a Rosalie, quien tenía cara de asombro, Edward le retiró la mirada y vió a Nessie para continuar-. Tampoco allí nos abrieron, por lo que nos vimos en la obligación de traerla a esta casa, como estaba bastante inquieta le ofrecí mi cama, juro por dios que amanecí en el sofá… -se alzó de hombros restándole importancia, Nessie no sabia si era porque él mientras hablaba le miraba directo a los ojos, o que, pero le creía lo que él le estaba contando y aquello la tranquilizó-.

_ Ok… -dijo Nessie sonriéndole un poco-. Entonces… gracias, Edward…

Rosalie abrió los ojos y la boca con asombro, mientras que se giraba hacia atrás para ver a su amiga, vio a Nessie mirar a Edward con agradecimiento-.

_ ¿En donde está Bella ahora?... –le dijo Nessie-.

_ Está en la habitación de Alice, están juntas… -dijo Edward con amabilidad, mientras le mostraba con una mano las escaleras-. Puedes subir… en el pasillo izquierdo, a mano derecha la segunda puerta, estas en tu casa, Nessie…

_ Gracias, Edward… -Le dijo Nessie sonriéndole e inició el paso a las escaleras, al pasar por donde Rose la tomó del brazo y se la llevó con ella, ahora la que estaba en shock era Rose, quien miró a Edward y este le sonrió burlonamente, mientras con una de sus manos y moviendo solo los dedos le dijo adiós-.

Si las miradas mataran, Edward sin duda estuviera muerto, pensó Emmet al ver a Rose mirar a Edward. Edward sonriéndose se dirigió a la cocina y le pasó por al lado a Jake, quien al igual que Jasper se había mantenido al margen. Edward entró a la cocina y al ver a carmen de espalda a él y frente a la estufa, fue por atrás y con sus manos le dio unos toquecitos en las costillas, haciendo que la señora diera un brinquito del susto, Edward se echó a reír.

_ Buenos, días, carmen…

_ No va a cambiar nunca, joven Edward… -le dijo ella sonriéndole-. Toma asiento, ahora te pongo el desayuno…

Edward se sentó en la butaca del desayunador, cuando escuchó la voz de Emmet cerca.

_ ¿Qué traes entre manos?... porque esa faceta de _niño bueno dando explicaciones_, no se la traga ni Esme, quien fue la que te parió…

Edward sonriéndose giró su rostro sobre su hombro, para mirar a Emmet quien estaba detrás cruzado de brazos, Jasper y Jake se sentaron en otras butacas, Edward se sonrió.

_ La chica estaba pálida… -dijo Edward mientras carmen le ponía el desayuno sobre la isla, él se giró e inició a comer, carmen le colocó el desayuno a Jasper y a Jake-. Por eso le expliqué lo que había pasado…

_ Dios… -dijo Jasper con una sonrisa-. Edward, engañas a cualquiera menos a nosotras, sabes perfectamente que la hubieses visto colapsar frente a tus ojos e igual le hubieras dicho que le habías provocado más de 20 orgasmo a Bella en tan solo 10 minutos…

Edward se echó a reír. Al escuchar el carraspeo de garganta de Carmen.

_ ¿Qué te traes entre manos?... –le dijo Emmet sonriéndose-. Esa niña se ve muy inocente… déjala fuera de esto…

_ No me interesa… no es mi tipo… demasiado santurrona para mi gustos… me gustan las chicas experimentadas, así como se ve que es Nessie…

Todos vieron a Jake escupir hacia el frente el jugo que tenía en la boca, Edward se rió burlonamente mientras lo miraba de reojo. Jake tosió, pero cuando le vio las intenciones a Emmet de acercársele por la espalda se giró y lo miró de mala manera, mientras le ponía la mano en señal de stop.

_ No te atrevas a tocarme… -le dijo de manera amenazante-.

Emmet bufó con resentimiento.

_ Perro… -le dijo-. Me preocupo por ti y mira como me pagas, la próxima vez, dejo que te ahogues…

_ Y te voy a agradecer… -le dijo Jacob, mientras iniciaba a comer nuevamente-.

_ Entonces… -le dijo Jasper a Edward-. ¿le tienes el ojo puesto a la amiguita de Rosalie?...

Edward miró nuevamente a Jake, de reojo, y sin duda notó que aunque estaba comiendo y sin mirar a nadie, este estaba tenso, Edward se sonrió divertido-.

_ Ni creas que Rosalie te lo va a permitir… -le dijo Emmet divertido-.

_ No me importa tu noviecita, pero… no… no le tengo tirado el ojo a Nessie… -dijo mientras apartaba su mirada de Jake y continuaba con su desayuno-. Es hermosa… pero… la dejaré pasar, por si a otro le interesa… -Jake apartó su mirada de su plato, para mirar a Edward, pero este último no lo miraba-. Tal vez le interesa a Jasper… o a Jake…

_ No seas ridículo… -dijo Emmet mientras se subía a otra butaca-. Sabes que Jasper no traicionaría sus sentimientos hacia tu hermana… -Jasper puso cara de fastidio estos lo jodian tanto con lo mismo que ya hasta ni le importaba lo que le dijeran, Emmet continuó-. Y nuestro amigo aquí presente… -dijo dejándole caer la mano en el hombro de Jacob-. Está bastante cachondo… -todos miraron a Jake, quien ya había dejado de comer y miraba con odio a Emmet, y este le sonrió con picardía-. ¿Edward… te has ligado en estos dos días en California a una chica?... porque aquí Jake… anoche se tiró a una… te ha dejado así de chiquito… -le enseñó la distancia entre su dedo índice y el pulgar, eran apenas centímetros, Jasper con la boca abierta del asombro se echó a reír, en cambio, Edward sonriéndose alzó ambas cejas mientras miraba a Jake quien también le miró, Jacob estaba bastante serio-.

_ Emmet… -le dijo Jake entre dientes a Emmet-. Quítame tu mano de encima… por lo que veo, Edward tiene razón y se te está pegando lo chismoso de Rosalie…

Emmet quitó su mano del hombro de Jake mientras se sonreía.

_ ¿Quién fue la chica?... –le dijo Emmet-. Aún sigues con la idea de no decirme…

Jake bufó molesto mientras se ponía de pies, ante las miradas de sus tres amigos. Carmen ignoraba todo aquello mientras seguía bregando con el lava platos.

_ Tal vez la conozcas, Em… -dijo Edward mientras se daba un trago de su jugo-. Y por eso no quiera decirte…

Jake miró a Edward de manera evaluativa, así como Edward conocía bastante bien a Jake, de la misma forma Jake lo conocía a él, sabía que Edward estaba armando cabos, pero lo que no comprendía era como lo había sospechado. Emmet se sonrió ante el absurdo.

_ Imposible que conociera a todas las chicas que estaban en ese bar… se que van muchas de la universidad, pero sería demasiada coincidencia… -miró con duda a Jake-. ¿O es que se trata de eso, Jake?...

Jacob se molesto.

_ Mierda, Emmet, vuelves con lo mismo de anoche… te has creado una maldita idea en la cabeza… ni siquiera te admití que si me había acostado con una chica…

Todos volaron de sus asientos, hasta a carmen se le resbaló un plato de las manos, el cual se volvió añico cerca de sus pies, ante el grito desesperado que tiró Emmet, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente mientras esas imágenes de Jacob con algún chico besándose le rondaban a la cabeza, todos lo miraban alarmados.

_ ¡Noooooooooo!... no me quiero imaginar que seas ¡GAYYYYYYY!...

Todos bufaron y Jacob mientras negaba con la cabeza prefirió abandonar la cocina, antes de verse matando a Emmet.

.

.

.

En la habitación de Alice, Nessie estaba acostada en la cama de Alice, ya que su cabeza seguía palpitando fuertemente, Rosalie quien aún no había salido de su shock estaba sentada en una esquina del buró, y Alice y Bella estaban sentadas en uno de los sofá.

_ Aún no entiendo… -dijo Rosalie media zombi-. ¿Edward dando explicaciones?...

_ Debes de exagerar, Rose… -le dijo Bella-. Edward no es como lo describes, no es mala persona…

Rosalie se sonrió con ironía.

_ "mala persona"… eso es quedarse chiquito para lo que es… Edward es pura MIERDA… algo debe estarse tramando…

Bella puso cara de fastidio.

_ Estoy con Bella… -dijo Nessie, y Rose le miró de golpe-. Se portó bien con Bella… tal vez si conozca la palabra respeto…

Rosalie puso cara de fastidio. Nessie continuó.

_ Bueno… -dijo parándose-. Será mejor que me regrese a la casa, necesito descansar…

_ Me voy con ustedes… -le dijo Bella-.

.

.

.

Abajo. Sentado en el sofá del recibidor estaba un Jacob demasiado pensativo, cuando sintió que alguien se dejaba caer sentado a su lado, no miró, ya que al escuchar la voz sabía de quien se trataba.

_ Fue Nessie la chica con la que te acostaste anoche... –dijo Edward en un susurro y afirmándolo, Jacob no lo miró, Edward se sonrió-. Te gusta, ¿eh?...

_ Demasiado… -dijo Jacob mirándolo mientras se sonreía, Edward también se rió mientras le puso la mano en un hombro-.

_ Estás de suelte porque también le gustaste a ella… solo déjame darte un consejo… te conozco como la palma de mis manos, por lo que te recomiendo que no te involucres en lleno ni con ella ni con ninguna chica, ya sabes las malas experiencias que tienes cuando involucras tus sentimientos…

Jacob se quedó pensativo. Nessie ya le estaba gustando demasiado. Nunca habia sentido con una chica, lo que sintió con ella anoche… la tipa era muy buena en cuanto a tener relaciones se refería.

_ ¿Y tú… que te traes con Bella?... –dijo Jake sacando el tema referente a él de golpe, Edward se rió ya que se dio cuenta, pero igual le siguió el juego-.

_ Bella es una chica linda y agradable, pero está sumamente enganchada con su novio…

_ ¿Tiene novio?... –dijo Jake sorprendido-.

_ Si, un tal Mike… al que llamó por teléfono anoche…

_ Vale, vale… -dijo Jake al recordarlo-. ¿Igual te la ligarás?...

Edward ensanchó su sonrisa.

_ ¿Qué crees tú?... –dijo Edward y ambos se sonrieron-.

_ No hay chica que se resista a Edward Cullen… -dijo Jake imitando la frase preferida de Edward, Edward movió la cabeza positivamente-.

_ Además… tengo una apuesta que ganar…

Jake lo miró frunciendo el ceño y cuando iba a hablar se calló al ver a Nessie bajar las escaleras, acompañada de las demás chicas, él se fijó detenidamente en ella, Nessie era hermosa, estaba vestida sencillamente, (ver foto en blogs) unos pantalones cortos y una camisa azul arremangada hasta los codos, su pelo en rizos y sueltos. Ella lo miró un segundo y luego miró a Edward, quien también se sonrió, ellas bajaron, Emmet y Jasper en ese mismo momento salían de la cocina. Jake no apartaba su mirada de Nessie, mientras que Edward miró a Bella, la miró descaradamente de abajo hasta arriba, al toparse con que ella le estaba mirando él le sonrió, con su sonrisa ladeada, mientras le vio ruborizarse, aunque Bella sintió acalorarse, le sostuvo la mirada, ambos se quedaron viendo a lo lejos, ellas terminaron de bajar.

_ Nos vamos… -dijo Rose todavía molesta-.

Emmet.

_ Pero gatita… -dijo todo ñoño mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura-. Ni siquiera me has dado un besito… ¿Cómo es que te piensas ir?...

_ Em… ¿no ves que estoy irritada?... apártate… -dijo ella mientras se zafaba de su agarre, Edward se sonrió, Nessie también mientras negaba con su rostro, ella se divirtió todo una año con ese par. Emmet miró a Nessie y fue cuando se fijó el tremendo chupetón que tenía al lado derecho de su cuello, Emmet abrió la boca en forma de "o", Nessie lo miró sin comprender su asombro-.

_ ¿Y a ti que te pasa?... –le dijo Nessie-.

_ ¿Paúl regresó?... –dijo Emmet asombrado y en un susurro que solo escuchó Nessie y Rose-.

_ No… -dijo Nessie alzándose de hombros, ya que no se imaginaba por donde iba la pregunta de Emmet-.

_ ¿No?... –dijo Emmet molesto-. ¿Y entonces quien rayos te hizo ese _chupetón?..._

Eso último lo dijo en un tono alto, por lo que todos en la sala le escucharon. Jasper quien ya estaba sentado en el mueble se giró para verlos, Edward alzó las cejas con asombro y Jake rogó que nadie le mirara, ya que se puso morado, la verdad es que recordaba perfectamente cuando le hizo aquello. Nessie se puso roja y miró para el suelo, Rose le dio un manotazo en la nuca a Emmet.

_ NO seas tan metiche, Emmet… -le dijo Rose regañando a su novio-.

_ Mira quien habla sobre _metiche_… -dijo Edward pensando en voz alta-. El mar diciéndole al río que es _**profundo**_…

Rosalie fulminó con la mirada a Edward. Y luego miró a Nessie quien le miraba a ella directamente.

_ Ness… -dijo Emmet esperando por su respuesta-.

_ Ven… déjala tranquila… -dijo Rose y tomó a Nessie de la mano y la encaminó a la puerta, Jake no podía apartar la mirada de Nessie quien no le dirigió ni una sola mirada a él, Edward se sonreía-. Bella le siguió, ellas salieron, Edward miró a Jake y al verlo enterrado en el mueble fulminándolo con la mirada le dio un codazo, Jake le miró, eso pasó por desapercibido entre los otros dos.

_ Ve tras ella… -le dijo Edward en mímicas a Jake, quien sin pensárselo dos veces lo hizo, salió corriendo hacia fuera, Rose y Nessie se iban secreteando algo, mientras caminaban hacia el mercedes de Rose. (ver foto en blogs) Bella iba más adelante que ellas. Nessie frenó de golpe al escuchar que la llamaban.

_ ¡Nessie!... –Nessie quien seguían de espalda a él, cerró los ojos fuertemente, mientras que Rose con naturalidad se giró a ver a Jake, Jake solo miraba a Nessie, quien lentamente se giró, Bella siguió su camino al auto, quien estaba aparcado en la calle, la cual estaba dejaba ver una buena vista del mar a su alrededor-.

Cuando Nessie se giró, miró a Jake de mala manera.

_ ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?... –Nessie puso cara de póker, Jake miró a Rose mientras le suplicaba con la mirada-. A solas…

Nessie puso cara de ¿Qué rayos podía querer él hablar con ella, Rose se alzó de hombros, mientras se retiró y caminó rumbo a donde estaba Bella, quien recostada del auto miraba el mar muy pensativa. Jake caminó el espacio que estaba entre Nessie y él, y una vez frente a ella, notó que ella le miraba con el seño fruncido, ambos se miraron a los ojos, aunque de manera diferente, Jacob la miraba tiernamente, mientras que Nessie con algo de indiferencia-. Ni siquiera me has saludado…

_ ¿**Hola**?... –Dijo Nessie y su saludo se escuchó como una interrogante-.

Jacob tragó en seco, al notar la frialdad con que ella le hablaba, sentía que un balde de agua templada le caía sobre la cabeza, trató de disimularlo y hasta se sonrió.

_ Si me disculpas… ¿me recuerdas tu nombre?... –dijo Nessie con preocupación por no recordarlo-.

Aquello hizo que la sonrisa de Jake se esfumara por completo, frunció el seño un poco molesto.

_ Jake… -dijo entre dientes-.

Nessie sonrió con apuro.

_ Bien… -dijo mientras se saboreó por un segundo el labio inferior-. Jake… si me disculpas… llevo una resaca que me está matando y necesito descansar _urgentemente_…

Dijo ella e intentó continuar con su camino, ella se giró y solo dio un paso cuando ella sintió que la tomaron del brazo. Jake de manera automáticamente e impulsiva la tomó del brazo, haciendo que ella frenara su caminar y lo mirara asombrada ante aquello.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?... –dijo Jake bastante molesto-. ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera conmigo?...

_ ¿Qué te pasa a ti?... –dijo zafándose bruscamente de su agarre-. Ni si quiera te conozco… apenas hemos cruzado palabras…

_ ¿Palabras?... –dijo Jake asombrado-.

_ ¿Qué?... –dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada-.

_ ¿llamas _palabras_ a lo que hicimos anoche?...

Nessie abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras se pasó una mano por el pelo, retirándose el pelo que caía en su rostro, Jake la miraba fijamente.

_ Ok… vale… -ella lo miró a los ojos mientras dijo aquello-. Entonces por lo que deduzco fue contigo con quien estuve anoche… -Jake dio dos pasos hacia atrás de la impresión aquello fue como recibir un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula-. Lo siento… estaba tan tomada, que no me acuerdo absolutamente de nada… fue un error debido a que eres amigo de Rose y tal vez tengamos que compartir muy frecuentemente… te pido que por favor… esto quede entre nosotros… olvídalo… si es que recuerdas algo… -se sonrió sin ganas-. Ambos estábamos muuuuy borrachos… bueno… ahora si que me voy…

Y como si nada hubiera pasado inició el paso hacia el auto, solo que en esta ocasión nadie la detuvo.

.

.

.

Bella entró a su habitación, y tomó su celular de una de las mesitas de noche y rápidamente marcó un número, en cuanto escuchó la voz del otro lado sonrió triste.

_ Hola, Bella… que bueno que llamas… no te imaginas lo mucho que te extraño, amiga…

_ Hola, Ángela…

_ ¿Cómo estas?... ¿Cómo es en California?... ¿estas preparada para iniciar las clases?...

_ Estoy, triste… no te imaginas cuanto los extraño a todos ustedes…

_ Igual nosotros… nos haces mucha falta, Bells…

_ No puedes imaginarme lo desubicada que me siento acá, he conocido personas agradables, pero ustedes son mi grupo… ustedes son mis amigos, angi… nunca podré a adaptarme a esto… -sus ojos estaban cristalinos y la opresión en su pecho era bastante fuerte-. Extraño mucho a Mike…

_ ¡Pues no deberías!... –dijo Ángela subiendo el tono de voz y dejando evidenciado la molesta que estaba en ese momento-.

Bella frunció el seño.

_ ¿Qué pasa con Mike, Ángela?... –dijo con duda-.

_ Nada… lo que quiero decir es que no deberías extrañarlo tanto… -dijo disimulando tranquilidad-. Sabes que tu dependencia hacia Mike no es muy buena, Bella… deberías divertirte en California, conocer otros ambientes, otros chicos…

Bella hizo un silencio increíble, no entendía lo que Ángela quería insinuarle, como era posible que ella sabiendo que Mike era su novio le estaba insinuando que conociera otros chicos… conocía bastante bien a Ángela y esto no era normal en ella.

_ ¿Ángela… si pasara algo con Mike me lo dirías verdad?...

_ Bella… no hay mas siego que el que no quiere ver… Mike es mi amigo, pero eso no le quita lo majadero, mujeriego y estúpido que es… eres demasiado buena para él, amiga… siempre te lo he dicho, eres hermosa, linda persona y con tantas virtudes que no vale la pena que te aferres a Mike… este tiempo en el que están separados lo deberías aprovechar para olvidarte de él… para sacártelo de adentro de una buena vez por todas…

Y como siempre Bella tomó la misma actitud que siempre tomaba de cuando escuchaba aquellas palabras de su amiga Ángela, evadir los consejos, cerrar la mente y no hablarle por un buen tiempo.

_ Debo dejarte, Ángela… hablaremos luego…

Cerró el aparato y lo tiró a un lado de la cama y se subió en ella, y de manera automática se puso a llorar.

.

.

.

Edward, Jasper y Alice salieron de la casa juntos, Alice iba discutiendo con su hermano, por tener que quedarse en la casa y no en el apartamento con Rosalie.

_ ¿A dónde vamos a ir?... –dijo Alice dejando de discutir con su hermano-.

_ No conozco mucho acá… -dijo Jasper- pero puedo llevarte a una plaza que no está tan lejos…

_ Yupiii… -dijo Alice dando brinquitos-. ¿Nos acompañarás Edward?...

_ Por supuesto que no… iré a dar una vuelta por ahí, la verdad solo Jasper podría soportarte mas de un minuto…

_ Bien… -dijo Alice tomando a Jasper de la mano y llevándoselo rumbo a su porche amarillo-.

_**¿Qué tal les pareció?... sus comentarios son importantes para mí.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_DIOS, QUIERO INFORMARLE ALGO IMPORTANTE Y ES QUE PACIENCIA CON BELLA, SE QUE MUCHAS DE USTEDES ESTAN AAAAARTA DE SU ACTITUD Y FORMA DE SER, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE SU PERSONALIDAD NO SERá SIEMPRE ASí, BELLA LLEGARá A SER MALA, Y TAL VEZ SEA EL POBRE DE EDWARD EL QUE TENGA QUE TIRARSE ESO, CON MIKE, ELLA SI SABE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO PERO PREFIERE SER CIEGA, ESTO SE VA A CABAR MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE USTEDES IMAGINAN, NO ME MATEN, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE TODO POR LO QUE ESTA PASANDO ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA LA HISTORIA, LA CUAL PROMETE DAR UN GIRO DE 180 GRADOS MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE IMAGINAN. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, Y DEJENME SABER QUE LES PARECIó ESTE CAPITULO, LAS QUIERO, BESOS._**

**CAPITULO IX.**

Edward no se dio cuenta que rumbo había tomado, hasta que se estacionó frente al gran edificio en donde quedaba el apartamento de Nessie y Bella, sin pensarlo se desmontó, y entró al edificio y luego al ascensor, solo había ido a ese lugar la noche anterior, pero sabía como llegar perfectamente, llamó al timbre unas tres veces y cuando pensó desistir y se dio la vuelta, escuchó la cerradura y se giró, él vio a Nessie abrir la puerta, ella frunció el seño al verlo, mientras que Edward se sonrió de lado. Era evidente que ella había estado durmiendo.

_ Disculpa que haya interrumpido tu sueño…

Ella le sonrió un poco.

_ No es nada… -miró para el pasillo, esperando ver al menos a Emmet se le hacía bastante extraño ver a Edward allí solo-.

_ Vengo solo… -dijo él adivinando su pregunta-. Estaba cerca y al recordar que estuvimos anoche aquí, quise pasar a ver como está tu hermana…

_ Pasa… -dijo ella abriéndole espacio para que cruzara, Edward entró dándole un vistazo rapidito al lugar-. Imagino que debe estar tirada en su habitación… te diría que te sentaras mientras la buscas, pero dudo que quiera verte… no te lo tomes personal, seguro que ni si quiera a mi, querrá verme… su habitación está en ese pasillo, es la segunda puerta… pasa… estás en tu casa… -dijo ella devolviéndole el gesto que tubo él en su casa-.

_ Gracias… -dijo Edward sonriéndose y sabiendo que era todo un maestro en la materia, era allí la respuesta a la pregunta de sus amigos, solo quería tener la facilidad que solo Nessie podría darle, quien mejor que ella-.

**Edward Pov. **

Toqué como cinco veces y al no escuchar ninguna respuesta lo que hice fue abrir la puerta lentamente, y entré. Me paré en seco al ver aquello. Bella estaba tirada en su cama, mientras abrazaba su almohada, yo me paré frente a ella, pero ella no se dio cuenta, la escuchaba sollozar muy bajito, ella era tan linda, y lo dejaba tan evidenciado al ver la forma tan patética en la que se encontraba e igualmente se veía hermosa.

_ Bella…

Ella se espantó tanto al escuchar mi voz, que hasta yo di un respingo, ella se sentó de golpe en su cama.

_ ¿Qué haces?... –dijo asombrada de verme-.

_ Lo siento… vine a verte y tu hermana me invitó a pasar… toqué pero no contestaste…

Ella se limpió con su mano las lágrimas de las mejillas y volvió a descansar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

_ ¿Qué quieres?... –dijo sin ánimos-.

_ Pues… Alice y Jasper salieron a dar una vuelta y me dio deseos de invitarte…

_ Lo siento… pero no tengo ganas…

_ Vamos… -dije mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama-. Necesitas salir de acá…

_ Edward… solo necesito estar sola…

_ ¿Qué te tiene así?... –dije con preocupación, no creía posible que la vida de esta niña fuera tan deplorable-.

_ Todo… quiero regresar a mi casa, Edward… no quiero estar aquí…

_ Lo Vas estar Bella… no me parece justo que te hagas la vida tan difícil, si al fin de cuentas no vas a cambiar absolutamente nada… ¿tanta falta te hace el chico ese?...

_ Tengo miedo, Edward… -dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, dios… es verdad que esa chica estaba bastante mal, yo le retiré el cabello que le caí en su rostro, mientras mis dedos de manera involuntaria acariciaban su suave pelo-.

_ ¿A que?... –le dije en un susurro-.

_ ¿Sabes que es lo que mas me duele?... el hecho de no querer ver lo evidente… lo quiero… y quiero que me quiera… como yo lo quiero a él…

_ Suficiente…

Dije poniéndome de pies, y la tomé de la mano.

_ Dios… ese chico no puede ser tan bueno… vamos a dar una vuelta… si quieres que te sirva de paños de lagrimas, lo haré, pero debes salir de esta miseria… dioooos… -dije yo algo exasperado mientras como si se tratara de mi habitación me dirigía a su closet y busqué unos zapatos de ella que fueran de mi gusto, mientras pensaba "_diooos, por dios, no es posible que ese chico fuera tan bueno… no puede existir otro Edward por allí, la verdad solo yo puedo hacer sufrir a una mujer de esta manera"_. Me giré de golpe hacia ella, que estaba sentada en la cama, riéndose, fruncí el seño al darme cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

_ Eres estúpido… -dijo ella sonriendo con sinceridad, yo también me sonreí divertido mientras que me acercaba a ella lentamente-.

_ Nop. Soy _**Edward Cullen**_…

Vi que su sonrisa desapareció de golpe mientras fijaba su mirada en las zapatillas que llevaba en una de mis manos.

_ ¿Qué haces?... –dijo mientras alzaba una ceja con incredulidad-.

_ Esos pantalones de mezclillas cortos que llevas puesto, se van a ver genial con estas zapatillas, lucirán hermosas en tus pies… resaltaran tus piernas largas… (ver fotos en el blogs)

Ella bufó.

_ Ni lo sueñes… no me puedo poner eso…

Yo dudé. Rayos, aparentemente estaba en la habitación equivocada. Porque la verdad juro que había sacado ese par de zapatos de su armario.

_ ¿No son tuyos?...

_ Si, Nessie me obligó a comprarlos… pero la verdad mi coordinación al caminar es pésima, no querrás sostenerme todo el tiempo…

Eso me gustó y una sonrisa involuntaria salió de mis labios.

_ Soy patosa, Edward… -dijo ella resignada, mientras se acercó a la orilla de la cama, bajando los pies, yo sin escuchar sus palabras, rápidamente me acerqué a ella y me arrodillé frente a sus pies-.

_La viva imagen de una persona sentada, mientras el chico se arrodilla para pedirle matrimonio a su amada._

Ella estaba descalza, no levanté mi vista para mirarla, ya que me concentré en sus hermosos pies, sus uñas lindas, cuidadas y pintadas de un color natural, el cual me dejaba ver lo sencilla que era Bella. Tomé con ambas manos su pies derecho, ella no puso resistencia, y me fijé en sus dedos, en sus uñas. Su pie era tan delicado y bello. Sin darme cuenta las yemas de mis dedos se permitieron acariciar suavemente la planta de su pie, la parte superior, su tobillo, lo acariciaba como si se tratara de hacer una obra de arte con el barro, al llegar a su tobillo subí una de mis manos a su pantorrilla, abarcando con ella lo que pude de su pantorrilla y allí suavemente acaricié hacia arriba hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de su rodilla, su piel era tersa, suave y delicada, tan blanca como un papel, sentí un cosquilleó en mis dedos, y todo por la sensación que sentían al querer recorrer mas arriba, sin levantar mi cabeza, miré hacia arriba por debajo de mis pestañas, y mi respiración se atoró en mi boca cuando ví, a Bella con los ojos suavemente cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, y con ambas manos a sus lados, envolviendo en un puño fuerte, las sabanas. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire por la boca, mientras me obligué a apartar mis manos de su pierna, tomé un zapato y sin volverla a mirar se los puse, eran unos zapatos de tacones finos, un poco altos y con tiras, las cuales yo mismo las sujeté a su pantorrilla, al terminar con este, tomé el otro zapato e hice lo mismo, luego coloqué sus dos pies sobre la superficie del piso y tomándola de la mano la ayudé a ponerse de pies, ambos parados uno frente al otro, nos miramos a los ojos, yo le sonreí con burla.

_ A mi lado te vas a divertir esta noche…

_ Lo necesito… -dijo ella en un susurro-.

Y allí fue que comprendí, que me iba a salir un poco tedioso el ganar la apuesta, no me refiero a imposible, porque ni ella ni nadie lo sería para mí, si no que la chica estaba mas verde que el bosque, y también iba a tener que trabajar con eso, y todo en tan solo 30 días…

.

.

.

Bella sintió en el momento el deseo improbable de salir de allí, la verdad Edward parecía ser una persona buena, una persona que podía convertirse en su amigo. Alguien que ella necesitaba para salir de la miseria en la que se encontraba. Vale decir que alguien muy guapo por cierto. Edward la tomó de la mano, y la sacó de la habitación, ambos vieron a Nessie sentada en el mueble con su laptop en sus piernas, ella se giró al escuchar la puerta de la habitación de Bella abrirse, apartó su mirada de la laptop y miró por enzima de sus hombros a Bella y a Edward, fijó su mirada en las manos entrelazadas de ellos e hizo una mueca con sus labios, para luego ignorarlos y mirar nuevamente a la pantalla, escuchó la voz de su hermana.

_ Voy a salir con Edward, Nes…

_ Ya veo… -dijo mirando su pantalla-. Suelte con eso… -dijo y escuchó que la puerta se cerró, ella miró la pantalla de su laptop y en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla, en el webcam se encontraba Paúl el cual del otro lado parecía estar en una mesa de computadora, estaba en franelilla y en boxers, estaba sentado en una sillita algo cómodo. Nessie volvió a sonreír-.

(ver foto blogs)

_ ¿No era esa la voz de Bella?... –dijo paúl con el seño fruncido-.

_ Si…

_ ¿Qué hace ella ahí?...

Nessie frunció el seño.

_ Dios, te dije un millón de veces que Bella vendría este año a vivir conmigo…

_ Dios… -dijo Paúl evidentemente asqueado-. No entiendo como piensas soportar a esa chiquilla inmadura… por lo menos a mí me pone los nervios de punta…

Nessie le molestó un poco el comentario despectivo de paúl, pero se lo tragó, vi a través de la pantalla, como Paúl la miró interrogante.

_ ¿Vivirá con nosotros?...

Nessie puso cara de preocupación.

_ Ese es otro punto, que quería tratar contigo, amor… y es que… me temo, que con Bella aquí, no podemos seguir como antes, no creo que de nuestros padres enterarse me dejaran viva… estoy segura de que no se imaginaran que vivíamos juntos… ya conoces los moralistas que son…

Paúl votó fuego por los ojos, de la rabia que tenia.

_ ¡No me importa lo que piensen ellos, no me importa lo que piense la estúpida mosca muerta de tu hermana, no me importa lo que pienses tú!... seguiremos viviendo juntos…

Nessie tragó en seco, ya se esperaba aquello.

_ Amor… mejor lo hablamos cuando regreses de Forks… cuéntame… ¿Cómo están en la push?... –trató de cambiar el tema-.

_ Regreso el próximo fin de semana, Nessie, mejor será que prepares a Bella, porque la verdad yo no pretendo apartarme de ti… ahora te dejo… hablamos mas tarde… salúdame a Rose y a Emmet…

_ Adiós… -dijo Nessie y cerró la laptop algo frustrada-.

Ella puso la computadora portátil a su lado derecho en el mueble, y se recostó hacia atrás, descansando su cabeza del espaldar, estiró sus piernas poniéndolas sobre la mesita de estar y se llevó ambas manos a la cara y cerró los ojos, la situación con Paúl era un poco incómoda, sabía que las cosas se complicarían, ya que tanto Paúl como Bella no se soportaban ni siquiera un poco. Al cerrar los ojos, sin darse cuenta su mente voló a la noche anterior, imágenes que no recordaba volvieron a su memoria, a un Jacob, totalmente desnudo sobre ella, moviéndose en un suave vaivén que la hizo dejar de respirar en ese momento, recordó cuando lo vió a él correrce dentro de ella, y la cara de satisfacción que puso al descargarse y aquel recuerdo hizo que ella apretara sus piernas. Ya que sintió la gran añoranza de querer volver a sentir aquello.

_ ¿No piensas decirme con quien estuviste anoche?...

Nessie tiró un grito del susto que recibió al escuchar la voz de Emmet en su oído, hasta se paró de un salto y se giró, Emmet estaba en la parte de atrás del mueble, todavía inclinado hacia delante, con ambas manos apoyadas en el espaldar del mueble y con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia Nessie. Nessie se llevó la mano en al pecho.

_ ¿Cómo entraste Emmet?... –dijo con el corazón aún en la planta de los pies-.

_ Pues… -dijo poniéndose derecho y alzándose de hombros, dejándole ver lo obvio que era la respuesta-. Pues… la llave en el tazón… ¿recuerdas?...

_ Dios… -dijo Nessie ahora molesta-. ¿Cuándo rayos vas a entender que esa llave es para una _**emergencia**_, no puedes entrar y salir como si este fuere tu casa… -dijo Nessie evidentemente molesta, Emmet sin darle importancia rodeo el mueble y se dejó caer en él para luego cruzarse de brazos, subir los pies sobre la mesita, cruzándolos y luego mirarla ceñudo-.

_ Deja el Melo drama, Ness… y contesta lo que te he venido a preguntar… ¿_CON- QUIEN- ESTUVISTE- ANOCHE?_...

_ Mierda, Emmet, ESO. A. TI. NO. TE. IM-POR-TA… grábatelo en tu puta cabeza de una vez… -dijo Nessie mientras se dirigía a la cocina, ella comenzó a recoger los vasos sucios que estaban en la mesa y comenzó a lavarlos, Emmet ceñudo no la perdió de vista, era evidente que los hombros de Nessie estaban tensos, los pobres vasos no iban a resistir su brusquedad…

_ Entiende que solo me preocupas tú… -dijo Emmet y Nessie se giró para verlo recargado del marco de la puerta, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados, ella respiró al ver en la cara de Emmet que algo realmente le preocupaba, muy pocas veces había visto a Emmet tan serio-.

_ Estaba tomada, Em… ni siquiera recuerdo que hice y que no hice… -dijo ella resignada soltando todo y dándole la espalda al fregadero, para recostar su espalda de él, ambos se miraron a los ojos-.

_ Nes… tú te has empeñado a seguir con esa relación enfermiza que tienes con Paúl… por favor, evítate problemas, no quiero que vuelva a hacerte daño….

_ Shhhhhhh… -dijo ella acercándose a él rápidamente-. Calla, calla, calla… -le rogó mientras le tomaba las manos y le miraba suplicante-. Dijiste que no lo ibas a mencionar otra vez… no lo hagas otra vez… recuerda que es nuestro secreto…

_ Si Rosalie sabe eso, y se da cuenta que no se lo dije, ¿estas conciente de que me cortará las bolas, verdad?...

(ver foto en blogs).

Nessie sonrió.

_ NO se va a enterar… si no le dijimos eso, fue porque sabes lo impulsiva que es Rose…

_ Bueno… _Impulsivo_ voy a ser yo si se atreve a ponerte un dedo encima… ese infeliz me conocerá de verdad…

_ Shhh… anda, ve siéntate… que te voy a preparar algo de comer…

_ Siiiiii… -dijo Emmet dejando todo a un lado y yéndose a una de las sillas que habían en la cocina, al sentarse, su celular vibró dentro de su pantalón, lo sacó y tomó la llamada al ver que era Jacob-.

_ Dime, Jake…

Nessie quien sacaba los embutidos de la nevera, le miró de reojo, al escuchar ese nombre-.

_ ¿En donde rayos andan todos?... –dijo Jake molesto-. Edward y Jasper no me toman las llamadas…

_ Estoy en casa de Nessie… ¿Por qué no te arrancas para acá?... ¿recuerdas como llegar?... ven a comer que Ness es bastante buena en la cocina…

.

.

.

(ver foto en blogs)

Edward conducía su volvo en las calles de San José de California, Bella a su lado, miraba detenidamente a través de la ventana, el hermoso lugar y su playa. Ella se giró a él.

_ ¿Conoces bien todo esto?... –le preguntó, él se sonrió, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera-.

_ Pues… claro, me encantaba hacer turismo aquí cuando veníamos con la familia…

Bella le sonrió y Edward giró su rostro unos segundos para mirarla, y devolverle la sonrisa.

_ ¿Qué te parece si te invito a almorzar, conozco un restaurante buenísimo, mi padre siempre solía llevarnos a Ali y a mí…

_ ¿A si?...

_ Es italiano… ¿te gusta la comida italiana?...

Bella sonrió fascinada.

_ Me encanta…

.

.

.


	12. Iniciando un Capitulo en mi vida…

CAPITULO X.

Iniciando un Capitulo en mi vida…

Era lunes en la mañana.

(Ver fotos en el blogs) Bella y Alice caminaban juntas por el gran jardín del recinto universitario. Iban caminando sin prisa ya que iban con tiempo suficiente para ir conociendo, los estudiantes les pasaban por los lados caminando de manera rápida.

_ Cambia esa cara, Bella…

_ Me siento ridícula…

_ Estás preciosa… -dijo Alice dando brinquitos a su alrededor, Bella molesta frenó de golpe su caminar y la miró amenazadoramente mientras le señalaba la cara con su dedo índice-.

_ Ni se te ocurra que voy a ser tu muñeca, a la que puedes vestir y revestir a tu gusto…

_ Vístela, Alice, pero lo de _**desvestirla**_ me lo dejas solo a mí… -ambas se voltearon para ver a un Edward Cullen mas bueno que la palabra, en su rostro se dibuja una hermosa sonrisa ladeada de muerte, su mirada profunda, aballasadora y poco discreta se paseaba por el cuerpo de Bella, quien se puso roja como un tomate y Alice emocionada se mordió la uña de su dedo índice-.

_ ¿Verdad que Bella luce muy distinta a como se veía ayer, hermanito?...

_ Te vi con una chica demasiado sexy y me acerqué para exigirte que me presentaras, Alice… -dijo Edward y ahora miró a su hermana guiñándole un ojo-. (Ver fotos en el blogs)

_ ¿Ves, Bella?... te dije que debías despabilarte…

Bella miró de reojo a Edward, quien también se veía sumamente bien, es que a pesar de estar tan sencillo era hermoso, llevaba unos simples pantalones de mezclillas, una franela y unas gafas oscuras, su pelo tan guay como siempre. Su sonrisa no abandonaba su cara. (Ver fotos en el blogs)

_ Supongo que sobran los cumplidos, Edward… -dijo ella algo desanimada e iniciando el paso, Alice y Edward se miraron de reojo, Edward también inició su paso dejando atrás a su hermana y poniéndose al lado de Bella, caminó a su ritmo-.

_ Permíteme ayudarte con eso, nena… -dijo Edward, mientras le quitaba a Bella su mochila del hombro y se lo echaba en el de él, del otro lado que no quedaba del lado de Bella, acercando su hombro al de bella le empujó un poquito con un toquecito divertido, Bella giró su rostro hacia él y Edward le regaló una sonrisa ladeada, Bella se descolocó solo un segundo, pero enseguida le regaló una sonrisa, Alice los siguió unos pasos atrás, mientras no perdía de vista los gestos de ambos y los bellos que se veían juntos.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?... –le dijo Edward mirándola de reojo mientras se dirigían al gran edificio principal-.

Bella le contestó sin apartar su mirada de donde caminaba-.

_ Pues algo mas animada… _gracias a ti… _-le dijo mientras giró su rostro para mirarlo, la sonrisa de Edward fue más amplia-. Gracias, Edward… anoche me divertí mucho…

_ Entretenerte será mi especialidad… -dijo él entre dientes-.

_ ¿Por qué?... –dijo Bella parándose y mirándolo fijamente, Edward también se puso serio, se paró mientras se alzaba de hombros sin saber muy bien que contestar-.

_ Pues… no se… me parece que eres una niña… que tienes falta de comprensión… -Edward al ver que Bella frunció el seño continuó-. Me caes bien, Bella… y no se… creo que podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos…

(Ver fotos en el blogs)

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

_ Vale… -dijo de manera rotunda-. Pues espero que tus intenciones sean solo de ser _amigos_… porque la verdad te advierto que si pretendes ligar conmigo, ni lo sueñes, porque la verdad es que… -chasqueó los dientes mientras movía la cabeza negativamente, Edward en estado de shock la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, estaban justo antes de iniciar los escalones abajo, frente a frente, Bella continuó-. No me interesa ligar con nadie… solo tengo ojos para mi novio Mike… solo existe y existirá él… si tus intenciones son otras que no sean de ser mi amigo, puedes volarte por donde has venido…

_ ¿Sabes que?... –dijo Edward dejando ver su estado de incomodad, mientras se quitaba la mochila de ella y se la extendía-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estando en California, en esta universidad tan amplia, con tantas chicas hermosas y _activas_, me voy a fijar en una _pueblerina insignificante _como lo eres tú…?... –bella sintió que le caía en la cabeza un balde de agua fría, pero no se lo mostró, todo lo contrario alzó su pecho con dignidad mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, ella tomó su mochila casi arrebatándosela de su mano, Edward incómodo y muy molesto, continuó expulsando todo su veneno, al menos la iba a hacer sentir tan insignificante como lo había hecho ella con él-. Para tu información, muñeca, tú no estas en mi _**liga**__… _ni sueñes con eso…

Y molesto dejándola allí de una pieza subió los escalones de dos en dos… Alice quien venía detrás no escuchó, pero al ver la cara de horror de Bella rápidamente se acercó a su nueva amiga-.

.

.

.

(Ver fotos en el blogs) En el pasillo de los casilleros.

Nessie buscaba algo en su casillero, guardó sus cuadernos y solo tomó uno, cerraba su casillero cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga, Nessie terminó de cerrar y se giró para darse la vuelta.

_ Hola, Ness… -dijo Rosalie, quien estaba enganchada del brazo de su novio, Nessie le sonrió a ambos-.

_ Ey… ¿Cómo están ustedes?... –dijo Nessie-.

_ Exhausto… una noche increíble, es que aquí mi osita es difícil de zacearse, con decirte que lo hicimos unas…

Nessie lo interrumpió subiendo el tono mas alto de lo necesario, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a los oídos.

_ ¡Basta, basta, basta!... dios Em, no seas tan bruto, no me interesa saber tantos detalles, hieres mis oídos virginales…

Emmet soltó una carcajada estrenuosa, que hizo saltar a Nessie y a Rose, en ese mismo momento se acercaban al grupo Jasper y Jacob, ambos con mochilas a sus hombros. Su tono de voz era incrédulo y muy alto.

_ ¡¿DICES QUE TIENES OIDOS _**VIRGINALES**_?... por dios Nessie, no eres más que una mentirosa e hipócrita porque no puedes…

_ Em, baja la voz… -dijo Jasper y allí fue que Nessie se percató de la presencia de Jacob, quien solo se topó un segundo con su mirada, ya que la evadió de inmediato, Nessie no le quedó de otra que fulminar con la mirada a Emmet para que cerrara su bocota, cosa que como siempre Emmet no captó-.

_ Virginales, ja!... cuando me digas quien te hizo ese chupetón que llevas en el cuello, sabré que tan _virginales_, puedes ser tus oídos…

_ ¡Baaaasta!... –dijo Nessie demasiado molesta, Rose frunció el seño, ante la actitud de su amiga, es que sabia que Nessie conocía demasiado a Emmet y nunca se había exasperado con sus comentarios, ¿Por qué ahora si?-. ¡Me hartas Emmet con tu actitud Metiche!... no es la maldita primera vez que me acuesto con alguien que no me interese que te enteres… ¿no entiendes el termino de un _**maldito revolcón**_?... –Jacob la miró de golpe, Nessie ni lo miró-. El puto chupetón que llevo en el cuello es eso, me acosté con alguien, que no tiene la maldita importancia que quieres darle… -Nessie no lo miró y gracias a dios, porque si podía ver la forma en que ese momento Jacob la estaba mirando quedaría de una pieza-. Déjame en paz con eso…

_ Es cierto, lo que ella dice… -Nessie se quedó de una pieza al escuchar el tono de voz de Jacob, y lo miró, topándose con la mirada relajada de él, este se cruzó de brazos mientras la miraba fijamente-. Los revolcones son así, cosas de una sola noche… y ahora yo aquí como metiche… ya que Nessie resulta ser chica de _**revolcones, **_y de saliditas rápidas… sin compromisos, ¿te gustaría echar un polvito conmigo?...

Las caras de todos fueron indescriptibles. Jasper y Emmet abrieron la boca con una tremenda "O", eran los que mas conocían a Jacob y aquella no era una forma de ser de él, mas lo esperan de Edward y hasta de Emmet, ¿pero Jacob tan directo y osado?. Ni en sueños. Rose abrió los ojos como platos y Nessie aunque no demostró lo que provocaron aquellas palabras se hizo la dura.

_ Pues cuando quieras… -dijo entre dientes demasiado molesta-. Sabes perfectamente en donde queda mi apartamento… solo prepárate mentalmente, porque la verdad al día siguiente tiendo a no recordar los nombres de los tipos _**flojos**_…

_ uy, uy, uy… -dijo Emmet muerto de la risa, mientras agitaba la mano rápidamente, Jacob y Nessie se enfrentaban con la mirada, todos estaban ajenos a aquellos menos Rose, quien seria se fijaba detenidamente en la mirada de ambos-.

_ Mi amigo acá tiene una propuesta de revolcón… -dijo Jasper acercándose al hombro de Jacob y rodando su hombro con una de sus manos, lo jamaqueó y aquello no logró que la mirada de Jacob se aparatara de Nessie, quien se la sostenía fuertemente-. Anda, Jacob, demuéstrale a Nessie que lo único por lo que Edward, Emmet tú y yo somos amigos inseparables, es porque somos unos duros en la cama…

Nessie sacó una sonrisa burlona, mientras miraba a Jasper, Emmet ya estaba serio mirándola a ella fijamente.

_ Jasper… -dijo Nessie mientras se mordía el labio sonriente-. Habla por ti, No hables de lo que no sabes…

_ Tú tampoco deberías hablar de lo que no sabes… -dijo Jacob ahora mas molesto si era posible-.

_ Basta!... –dijo Rose tomando a Ness de la mano y jalándola bruscamente-. Vamos a clases, estamos tarde y tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente…

Nessie mientras caminaba sentía la sangre correr demasiado rápido su cuerpo, se soltó de Rosalie y caminó rumbo a su aula de clases, sin ni siquiera reparar que chocó mas de tres veces con hombros de otros estudiantes. Iba encismada en sus pensamientos de odio hacia ese chico, ¿Qué mierda se creía?... le acababa de llamar _puta_ delante de sus amigos, si estaba conciente en que se había comportado como una, pero que mierda le pesaba a él olvidar lo que había pasado. Hablaba resentido por la situación… y ella temía que las cosas se fueran de sus manos, porque no era la primera vez que le era infiel a su novio, pero siempre lo tuvo bajo control. No se dio cuenta que estaba en su aula de clases, hasta que se sentó en su pupitre. Sin duda estaba bastante molesta.

_ ¿Con Jacob fue que te acostaste aquella noche?...

Nessie no le respondió al comentario de su amiga, y siguió mirando al pizarrón sin prestarle atención a su pregunta.

Rosalie se paró justo en frente de ella, la verdad, ya no le quedaba dudas de que había sido Jake, esa noche con la última persona que ella la vio fue con él. Además cuando se lo pensó mejor, ¿Qué rayos quería hablar Jake con ella el día anterior?. Si ellos apenas se conocían.

_ Ness…

_ Mierda… -dijo Nessie muy molesta-. ¿Y es que acaso ahora debo publicar todo lo que hago?...

_ ¿Con Jake?...

Nessie la fulminó con la mirada.

_ Estaba _borracha_… además, muy bien que lo dijiste, el chico me gustó… fue solo un polvo… no es la primera vez que lo hago…

Rosalie molesta ocupó la silla que estaba al lado de su amiga y se giró para mirarla con preocupación.

_ No hables de esa manera, Nessie, porque sabes perfectamente que no eres así… y si es la primera vez que te tiras a un chico que apenas conoces… supongo que debiste estar muy tomada para no pararte a pensar con el cerebro… no me imagino la calentura que se cargaban ustedes dos… yo hablaré con Jake… lo importante de esto es que Paúl no se vaya a enterar de lo que pasó entre ustedes… no me gusta la forma en que Jake se ha expresado de ti…

_ Es un inmaduro… -dijo Nessie entre dientes-. No hables con él, Rose… yo lo haré…

_ Pues trata de hacerlo, antes de que Paúl regrese…

_ Paúl es otro que me tiene nerviosa… -dijo Nessie pasándose la mano por el pelo-. Él y Bella no se llevan… en mi casa no se imaginan que Paúl y yo estábamos viviendo juntos… y ahora no quiere mudarse del apartamento… no se como se lo tomará Bella… ella tampoco nunca a ligado con él…

_ ¿Cuándo regresa Paúl de Forks?... –dijo Rose con preocupación-.

_ Me imagino que esta semana…

.

.

.

En el aula 518.

Bella estaba sentada en su pupitre, eran de esas que tenían una sola mesa amplia, la cual compartían dos pupitres (de las mismas que estaban en crepúsculo en el salón de biología), ella se sentó en la silla que daba a unos de los pasillos del aula, sentadas en la primera de la fila, la que quedaba justa al otro extremo de la puerta de entrada.

(Ver fotos en el blogs) Ella como no conocía a nadie guardó sus cosas en la mochila y recostó su espalda del espaldar de su silla y miró para la puerta. No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando ella vio entrar a Edward con una chica hermosa que iba enganchada de su hombro, Bella giró su cara al pizarrón de golpe, pero sus ojos de reojo se fijaron en él, quien iba tan entretenido con la chica que ni se percató de la presencia de ella, Edward se sonreía con la chica, mientras aquella de manera descarada le coqueteaba, ellos iniciaron su rumbo a las butacas de atrás, y Bella se percató de dos chicas quienes estaban conversando, pararon de hacerlo de golpe, para fijarse detenidamente en Edward, Bella no le siguió mirando, ya que la rabia le fluyó por las venas al escuchar la voz de él en su mente _"¿Qué te hace pensar que estando en California, en esta universidad tan amplia, con tantas chicas hermosas y activas, me voy a fijar en una pueblerina insignificante como lo eres tú?... Para tu información, muñeca, tú no estas en mi __**liga**__… ni lo sueñes…"_

Ella no soportó y giró su rostro para atrás para fijarse mejor en la chica que hablaba con Edward y al que él le regalaba su mirada profunda y su hermosa sonrisa ladeada.

.

.

.

Edward veía la chica de manera profunda, mientras le sonreía, ella estaba sentada en la mesita en donde Edward había colocado el cuaderno con el que andaba, una de su pierna caía y ella quien tenia una faldita demasiada corta, moví suavemente su pierna haciendo que Edward se fijara en sus hermosas piernas, ella estaba sentada casi encima de él, mientras hablaba ella se inclinaba dejándole una buena vista de sus senos, los cuales parecían querer salir de su camisa, Edward sonrió al comprobar que ésta era justamente el tipo de chicas que le gustaban, osadas, atrevidas, sugerentes, lanzadas, y fáciles… seguro que con Tanya ya podía tirarse un buen polvo.

_ Bailas bien… -le dijo Edward sonriendo con picardía-. Me imagino que también debes saber hacer otras cosas muy bien…

Edward dejó salir una carcajada mientras con su dedo índice y pulgar atrapó un mechón rojo de Tanya y lo acarició suavemente, se fue poniendo serio mientras que lentamente por el mismo mechón de pelo, la atrajo a él, acercado la boca de ella a la de él y besándola de manera poco decorosa, Tanya recibió el beso con muy buenas ganas, ella sin dejar de besarlo se apio lentamente de la mesa para sentarse en las piernas de él, quien continuó con el beso muy gustoso. Hasta escuchar esa voz, que le hizo cesar con el beso lentamente.

_ Waooo… nunca imaginé verme con un hermoso volvo plateado, sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo… -dijo James mientras sonriéndose le dio una palmadita a Edward en el hombro, quien ya había dejado de besar a Tanya y ahora lo fulminaba con la mirada, Tanya algo confundida miraba al chico, ella seguía en las piernas de él-.

_ James… -dijo Edward entre dientes-.

_ Disculpa… anda continua… al parecer lo estabas disfrutando… -dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Edward y con una sonrisa burlona inició rumbo a la butaca de adelante y allí fue que Edward sintió el alma írsele a las plantas de los pies, al ver a James dirigirse a aquella niña de pelo largo castaño, quien se encontraba en una butacas de las de adelante, ella miró a Edward de reojo (Ver fotos en el blogs) y le retiró la mirada de mala manera, pero al James llegar a ella, ella sonriéndose lo recibió con un beso en la mejilla, james burlonamente se sentó al lado de Bella, tirándole una miradita burlona a Edward antes de darle la espalda-.

.

.

.

_ALMUERZO._

(Ver fotos en el blogs)

Estaban sentados en una mesa de esas de forma cuadrada Jasper, Jacob y Emmet, ellos almorzaban y conversaban, fue cuando vieron entrar a la cafetería a Edward al lado de aquella chica pelirroja. Emmet bufó, mientras los veía a ellos conversando en la fila de la comida.

_ La verdad Edward no pierde tiempo… -dijo Emmet sonriéndose-.

_ Es linda la chica… -dijo Jasper observando como la chica en ese momento con sus dedos acariciaba el pecho de Edward por encima de su camisa, mientras los dos hablaban-.

_ Es el tipo de chicas que le gustan a Edward… un maldito cuerpo, y una actitud osada… -dijo Jacob- Pues… que alivio… -continuó Jake-. En algún momento pensé que Edward le tenía los ojos puestos a Bella…

Jake miró de golpe a sus amigos, quienes explotaron a reír en unas estruendosas carcajadas, los chicos de alrededor los miraron por unos segundos, Emmet y Jasper reían a carcajadas. Jake frunció el seño al no entender sus reacciones.

_ ¿Qué?... –dijo Jake, Jasper entre risas le contestó-.

_ ¿Qué putadas estas diciendo, Jake?... nunca antes has visto a Edward fijarse en una chica como Bella…

Jake se alzó de hombros.

_ Bella es muy linda… -dijo Jake alzándose de hombros-. Tiene buen cuerpo y se ve que es linda persona…

_ Se le ve en la cara lo virginal que es… -dijo Emmet y él y Jasper continuaron con las risas, Jake sonriéndose movió la cabeza negativamente-. A Edward les gustan las cosas fáciles… esa chica no entra en su liga…

_ Ni Edward a la de ella… -dijo Jacob sonriéndose y en ese momento Edward se sentaba en la mesa con solo una botella de agua, todos le miraron-.

_ ¿Yo que?... –dijo mientras destapaba la botella y se daba un trago-. Sus carcajadas se escuchan en todo el plenario…

_ Aquí… -dijo Emmet sonriéndose-. Hablábamos de que Bella no es del tipo de chicas que te gustan… -Edward cerró la botella mientras fruncía el seño con duda-.

_ ¿Las risas que tenían eran porque hablaban de Bella y de mí?... –dijo Edward dejando salir una sonrisa dudosa-.

_ Si… Jake insinuó haber pensado que tal vez la tenías en tu mira, le hemos dicho que es imposible… Bella no es tu tipo de chica…

Edward se puso serio y por unos segundos se quedó algo pensativo.

_ Bella es muy linda… -dijo Edward y sus amigos le miraron con duda, el alzó sus hombros restándole importancia-. Igual… es demasiado santurrona para mi gusto…

Allí se fue la tensión porque Jasper y Emmet explotaron a reír nuevamente.

_ Eso dijimos… -dijo Emmet-. Es linda, pero igual no es tu tipo…

Edward se sonrió con ellos mientras se daba un trago de agua.

_ Yo he dicho que a simple vista se nota que tu tampoco eres el tipo de Bella… -eyyyy, el comentario de Jake borró la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward quien le miró, Jake se alzó de hombros-. No se… las chicas siempre te miran… de una manera que… son tan descaradas, mientras que la mirada de Bella hacia ti es con tal indiferencia, que puedo asegurar que, aunque es imposible de creer, _no le gustas Edward_…

_ Bella está muy enamorada de su novio… -dijo Emmet sonriéndose, Edward clavó su mirada en la mesa mientras que por debajo de ella cerraba el puño con rabia-. Según nos ha contado Nessie, está perdidamente enamorada de él, y como es ella, dudo que le monte los cuernos, ni con el pensamiento… la niña es sana… e imagino que es imposible ligar con ella…

_ A _Eso_ no se le llama filtreo?… -dijo Jasper al ver a Bella entrar en ese momento sonriéndose con picardía con James, quien le miraba sonriendo-.

Edward giró sobre su hombro y vio como James le rodeó la cintura a Bella para guiarla a buscar la comida, era evidente que ella se estaba negando y que él le insistía mientras traveseaba con ella, Bella se reía con él.

_ Hola… -dijo Rose mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio, quien sonriéndose le dio un beso en los labios, Nessie se sentó al lado de Jasper y lejos de Jacob, quien al verla siguió comiendo sin mirarla-.

_ ¿Cómo ha ido el día?... –dijo Rose mirando a Jasper y a Jacob-. ¿Les gusta la universidad?...

_ La verdad… -dijo Jake mirando a Rose-. A mi ni tanto… -todos le miraron incluyendo a Nessie quien le miró de reojo-. No se… las personas acá aparentan ser algo hipócritas…

_ Bueno… -dijo Nessie poniéndose de pies bruscamente, todos le miraron con duda, solo Edward se sonrió disimuladamente-. Yo por hoy no tengo más clases, así que me regreso a mi casa…

_ ¿No tienes mas clases?... –dijo Emmet con asombro-. Pero si a penas son las una de la tarde, Ness…

_ No tengo mas clases… le dicen a Bella que me fui… -y con evidente incomodidad se fue de allí, Rose miró disimuladamente a Jake quien como si nada comía de lo mas tranquilo-.

_ A mi por lo contrario si me gusta… -dijo Edward sonriéndose divertido-.

.

.

.

_ ¿Esto?... –le dijo James a Bella mientras le ponía una manzana sobre la bandeja de ella-.

_ Párale, James… tampoco me pienso comer todo eso… -dijo ella en una sonrisa-.

_ Hola, Bella… -dijo Alice quien se acercó a ella muy contenta-.

_ Hola… -le dijo Bella-. ¿Conoces a James?...

Ellos se saludaron con la mano.

_ Claro… ¿recuerdas que venimos de Florida?... -dijo Alice-. Ey, Bells, estaba pensando que tal si me ayudaras a buscar mis cosas en el apartamento de Rose, está tan incómoda conmigo porque me voy del apartamento que se ha negado a ayudarme… -ambas sonrieron-.

Bella se quedó pensativa. Alice tomó a Bella del brazo.

_ Si me disculpas, James, me robaré a Bella… -james solo se sonrió, Alice tomó a Bella por la mano que estaba libre, ya que Bella en la otra llevaba una bandeja con algo de comida-. Ey Bells… -dijo Alice mientras caminaba-. Hoy en la primera materia que tenía conocí a un chico increíble… está guapísimo…

_ ¿Tan rápido?... –dijo Bella sonriéndole-.

_ Si… es chulo… Ey, mira a Rose y a los chicos, vamos con ellos…

Bella miró a su frente y vio a Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Jacob y Edward quien estaba de espalda. Ellas llegaron a la mesa y Alice sonrió enorme al ver a Jasper, quien estaba sentado al lado de Jacob y al verla le sonrió. Alice tenía una energía increíble, ella soltó a Bella y corriendo se sentó al lado de Jasper. Bella se quedó parada frente a la mesa y todos le miraron, menos Edward quien pensativo miraba para la mesa.

_ Hola, Bella… -le dijo Rose sonriente-. Siéntate…

_ Ven… siéntate aquí… -le dijo Emmet y ella se sentó entre Emmet y Edward, quien se había obligado a no mirarla ni una vez, algo incomodaba a Edward y ni él mismo sabía que era.

_ ¿Cómo has estado?... –le dijo Rose a Bella-. ¿Mas adaptada?...

Bella inició a comer mientras se alzó de hombros. Ella también se obligó a ignorar a Edward. En ese momento sonó un celular, Bella sonrió al ver que era su Blackberry, ella tomó la llamada de inmediato mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ella mientras tomaba la llamada giró un poco su rostro, para evitar que todos la miraran.

_ Mike… -dijo susurrándolo con cariño-.

Todos sonrieron y cada quien siguió con lo suyo, mientras que Edward levemente giró su rostro para mirar a Bella, aunque ella estaba en una posición que él solo podía verle su hermosa melena. Ella hablaba en un susurro, y en realidad casi nadie prestaba atención a ella.

_ Amor… no me llamaste esta mañana, como todos los días… -dijo Mike, del otro lado y Bella sonrió-.

_ Pudiste hacerlo tú… ¿Cómo has estado?...

_ Extrañándote… -dijo él siendo meloso, Bella se sonrió-.

_ Yo también te extraño… ¿y los chicos?...

_ Están bien… -dijo él-. Pero quería saber de ti… ¿Cómo te sientes?... ¿has conocido a nuevas personas… como te tratan?...

_ Bien… -dijo ella sonriéndose, sin duda estaba feliz, de ver que él había tomado la iniciativa-.

_ Lo pregunto, porque entiendo que para ti ha de ser mas difícil que para mí… yo al menos tengo a los muchachos al lado, tú en cambio, estas solita… yo lo estoy pasando mal… no quiero pensar como lo has de estar pasando tú, preciosa… -Bella sintió un poco de dolor en su pecho al sentirlo tan lejos y sus palabras la estaban logrando deprimir-. Te extraño tanto, princesa, que de momento me aparezco allá…

_ Yo también te extraño mucho, Mike… no te imaginas cuanto… me duele estar lejos de ti… no veo el momento en el que nos volvamos a ver…

_ Pronto, te lo prometo… te quiero…

_ Yo también te quiero…

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?... ¿Cómo van las materias?... ponme al tanto de todo lo que has hecho desde que te levantaste… eso me hará sentirme mas cerca de ti… quiero escucharte hablar, quiero escucharte decir cuanto me quieres…

Bella sonrió mientras cerró los ojos, para hablarle con sentimientos.

_ te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… te quie…

Y lo que pasó a continuación la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, alguien de manera brusca le rebato el teléfono de la mano y frente a todos sus amigos, sin disimulo ni nada, echó el aparato en uno de los vasos de agua que habían en la mesa, todos abrieron la boca por la sorpresa, Edward sin más miró a Bella como si no había echo algo fuera de lugar, Bella con los ojos abiertos como platos lo miraba en estado de shock.

_ Por dios… -dijo Edward poniendo cara de asco-. Lo hacía o terminaría por vomitar… descuida te remplazo el aparato mas tarde…

Y con brusquedad echó la silla para atrás, se paró y se fue de allí. Bella no llegó a reaccionar.

****************************************************************************_**¿Qué tal?... por favor no me maten, vuelvo y les pido que tengan un poco de paciencia con Bella, como les había dicho anteriormente, es necesario que ella pase por esa situación con Mike, no quiero facilitarle tanto las cosas a Edward. Pero ya estoy trabajando con el próximo capi y les prometo un contacto mas cercano entre Edward y Bella. No pienso darle mucha larga al drama, prometido.**_

_**Quiero saber que piensan de la relación de Jake y Nessie, las cosas se pondrán buenas, porque Paúl no tarda en llegar.**_

_**Sus comentarios, espero por ellos.**_

_**Gran agradecimiento a**__**:**_

_**LucyLucy**__**, me matan de la risa tus comentarios, besos y déjame saber que piensas del golpe bajo que le dio tu lobito a Nessie, ¿se lo merecía por no acordarse de su nombre?... jijiji…**_

_**IreneCullen17**__**, hola amiga… si creo que Bella empieza a sentirse vulnerable ante Edward, y a reconocerlo, veremos a ver a que tan lejos se permite llegar…**_

_**Paola, hola, la apuesta que hizo Edward no fue con Emmet, si no con James, fue una de las cosas que le cambié al fic. Y no quiero que te caiga mal Nessie (carita triste), es que la chica es algo difícil, jijijij. Si, Paúl nos va a caer mal a todos, y si que Bella se lo está complicando a Edward, prometo que el próximo capitulo va a ser mas largo, besos y gracias por tus comentarios…**_

_**WenAsh**__**, ey, hola… verás que no tienen preparados Nessie y Jake para el siguiente capi, ¿Qué te pareció este?... y si que Edward llegará a lamentar el hecho de haber hecho esa apuesta, besos…**_

_**GRACIAS**__** a todas las personas que se animan a leer mi historia, dejen sus comentarios…**_


	13. Chapter 13

Las invito a pasar por el Blogs, imágenes muy buenas…

CAPITULO XI.

Nessie estaba acostada en su cama, viendo televisión, aunque la verdad no veía nada en realidad. Ya que estaba pensativa. Fue cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta, ella se paró, vestía unos pantaloncitos de tela de algodón cortos, justo en donde terminaban los glúteos color crema y una franela larga hasta los mulos, los cuales cubrían los pantalones, era un camisón blanco su pelo estaba en una cola alta, ella descalza fue a abrir la puerta. A ella no le importó la fachada que llevaba, al abrir la puerta se quedó de una pieza al ver quien estaba frente a ella. Jacob al verla no pudo evitar darle un vistazo de arriba abajo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al verla tan sencilla y a la vez tan hermosa.

_ ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?... –dijo Nessie entre dientes-.

Jake la miró a los ojos.

_ Pensé que tenía una invitación abierta… -dijo mientras sacaba una botella de atrás de su espalda, era un vodka, Nessie abrió los ojos como platos-.

_ ¿Vienes a confirmar que soy una _puta_?... –dijo Nessie molesta y aquello le arrancó una carcajada a Jake-.

_ NO. Vine a pedirte disculpas, por como me he comportado… no ha sido la forma indicada… ¿no me invitas a pasar?...

Nessie frunció el seño molesta. Mientras le abría el paso para pasar. Jake sonriéndose entró y Nessie lentamente cerró la puerta, mientras le miraba fijamente, Jake llegó a la sala y se acomodó en un sofá, Nessie seguía de pies al lado de la puerta.

_ Aquella noche… -dijo Jake mientras ponía el Vodka en la mesita de centro-. Antes de que llegáramos a… ya sabes qué, si es que lo recuerdas, estuvimos hablando mucho, y la verdad compaginamos bastante… entiendo que el alcohol y el hecho de que simpatizáramos de esa manera nos hizo terminar… -miró el sofá en donde ellos habían tenido relaciones y aguardó unos segundos en continuar, eso hizo que Nessie mirara el sofá también y aquellos recuerdos provocaran una sacudida interna dentro de ella, Nessie sintió que su corazón iniciaba a latir mas rápidamente, Jake la miró fijamente a los ojos y continuó-. Fue un _error_… lo he comprendido… tal vez he estado algo necio, por el hecho de que heriste mi ego al no recordar ni siquiera mi nombre al día siguiente, pero ya me quedó todo claro… y he venido esta tarde para pedirte que me disculpes, aquello está completamente olvidado y he venido a decirte que eso que pasó no debe impedir que podamos ser amigos… por eso he venido con mi bandera blanca… -dijo mientras tomaba unos segundos la botella y la agitaba-. En son de paz… ¿Qué dices?...

Nessie lentamente caminó al sofá que estaba frente a él y se sentó, Jake bastante serio no apartaba su mirada de ella, Nessie lo miró mientras se alzaba de hombros.

_ No hay problema… solo quiero aclararte algo… yo no acostumbro a acostarme con cualquiera… lo que has dicho ha tenido razón… -ella habló en un susurro-. Compaginamos bastante… y el alcohol… no ayudó… al día siguiente solo me asusté… apenas nos conocíamos… no tengo problema en llevar las paces contigo…

Jake sonriéndose se echó para adelante, extendiéndole la mano, la cual Nessie luego de unos segundos le correspondió.

_ Bien… ahora que todo está claro… -dijo Jacob sonriéndose-. ¿Y bella?... –dijo Jake cambiando de tema-.

Nessie se alzó de hombros, mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la cocina, ella no se percató que Jake se puso de pies y le siguió. Ella al llegar a la cocina se giró para mirar a Jake quien estaba parada justo detrás de ella, entonces ambos quedaron parados frente a frente a poca distancia uno del otro.

_ A ver, Jake… dime qué es lo que en realidad quieres…

Jake serio dio un solo paso para acabar completamente con el espacio que había entre ambos, haciendo que Nessie retrocediera un paso hacia atrás.

_**Nessie Pov.**_

De manera inmediata me vi acorralada entre la encimera y el cuerpo de Jake, quien mirándome fijamente a los ojos, apoyó ambas brazos en mis costados, sus manos se aferraron del borde de la encimera dejando mi cadera sellada por sus fuertes brazos, nuestras miradas se aferraron la una de la otra, no entendí la razón porque mi cuerpo se estremeció ante su cercanía, no se si el estremecimiento se debía a la forma lujuriosa con la que él me estaba mirando, no se si debía a su cuerpo casi adherido al mío, pero sin tocarme, no se si al sentirme acorralada por su cuerpo, lo que si se que mi respiración estaba acelerándose de manera violenta, Jake susurró ya que estaba tan cerca de mí que no tendría que alzar la voz, su mirada estaba fija en la mía.

_ Me gustas demasiado Nessie… y en verdad no sabes cuanto me dolió que no recordaras ni siquiera mi nombre… -dijo y eliminó por completo el espacio entre ellos, haciendo que su cadera se adhiriera a la mía, yo cerré los ojos por unos segundos y luego lo miré. Él inclinó su cabeza y con su labio rozó muy levemente mi mejilla, yo me sentí tensa, mientras sentía que mi fuerza de voluntad abandonaba mi cuerpo, mientras sus labios en un perceptible roce rodaron desde mi mejilla hasta mi oreja, su susurro erizó por completo mi piel, llevé una mano a su hombro para sostenerme de algo.

_ ¿Tan malo fui que no te acuerdas de todo lo que hicimos esa noche?... –Cerré los ojos y me dejé sentir la agradable sensación que este hombre me estaba provocando-. Yo cumplí con mi promesa de no olvidar aquello, cada segundo recuerdo tu piel desnuda debajo de la mía, recuerdo tu imagen desnuda de tal manera que puedo pintarte a punta de memoria… recuerdo verte jadear de puro placer sobre mi… cabalgándome de tal manera que me dejaste idiotizado… me gustaste desde el primer momento en el que te ví, Nessie… por eso he venido a suplicarte que por favor… me dejes comprobar que no fue un sueño… quiero ver si todo lo que llevo en mi memoria no fue solo un sueño… necesito estar dentro de ti… hazlo por mí, porque de no aceptarlo… juro que voy a terminar en un manicomio…

Sus palabras me llenaron de un deseo que nubló mi conciente y yo llevé ambas manos a su rostro y despegué sus labios de mi oído para hacer que me mirara, y sin pensármelo mas de dos segundos junté mis labios a los de él, de manera suave, permitiéndome disfrutar de la humedad de su lengua, la humedad de sus dulces labios, mis manos fueron a rodear su cuello y él rodeo mi cintura, besándome con una pasión que me gustaba pero que a la vez me preocupaba, me obligué a no pensar nada mas y solo disfrutar el momento, de manera lenta sentí sus manos tomar el dobladillo de mi polera y no puse resistencia a que me la sacara por la cabeza, quedando en sostén frente a él, yo le saqué la de él y continuamos besándonos de manera lenta, sus labios abandonaron los míos, para ahora besar mi mandíbula con suave lamidas que me hicieron humedecerme rápidamente, ya a este punto solo quería seguir, una de sus manos apartó una de las copas de mi sostén, permitiéndole a sus labios chupar la cima de uno de mis pezones, mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás y de manera inconsciente mi cadera se elevó haciendo que nuestras ingles se rozaran, lo sentí tan duro que de mis labios brotó una jadeo algo fuerte, Jake siguió atendiendo mi pezón con su boca, mientras que con la mano me bajó el pantanosito que llevaba puesto, lo terminó bajando con los pies, mientras él se quitó los zapatos, yo comencé con el juego de caricias, disfrutaba acariciar aquel pecho fuerte y pectorales increíbles, yo le desabotoné el pantalón y cuando bajé el cierre, Sin apenas darme cuenta, Jake me elevó por las caderas, haciendo que mis piernas envolvieran su cintura, nuestros sexos estaban juntos y aquello provocó un descontrol en ambos, él buscó mis labios de manera desesperada y yo correspondí de la misma manera. Él mientras me besaba con pasión, con urgencia, me trasladó a mi habitación, ahora ya nada importaba para ambos. Jake me tumbó sobre la cama, al parecer recordaba la habitación, porque fue justo a la mía. Una vez se separó de mi, al mismo pies de la cama con urgencia se terminó de desnudar frente a mí, luego retiró mi ropa interior y le ví sacar un condón de no se donde, yo lo miraba algo aturdida, y muy excitada. Mientras esperaba por él.

_ Me tienes sumamente, loco Nessie…-lo dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras me cubría con su cuerpo desnudo y se colocaba entre mis piernas, las cuales ya las tenía abiertas y sin más preámbulos de una estocada me penetró haciéndonos gemir a ambos al mismo tiempo. Estaba empapada y sentía como su miembro entraba y salía a un ritmo que lograría llevarme al cielo en tiempo record. Él tomó el control de aquello, ya que al mismo tiempo que me penetraba con tal fuerza y rapidez, no dejaba de besarme el cuello, lo besaba con deleite, y de repente buscó mi rostro y sin dejar de embestir me miró a los ojos, su mirada fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ya que mi centro se contrajo como nunca, haciendo que aprisionara su miembro con tal fuerza, cosa que Jake tomó con mas animo, provocando que en tres embestidas mas, ambos llegáramos al orgasmo, jadeando de forma inigualable. Él se dejó caer sin fuerzas sobre mí, yo ni siquiera sentí su peso sobre el mío, mi corazón estaba amenazando con salir de mi pecho.

_ Lo siento… -dijo él susurrando en mi cuello, la verdad sentía su respiración también demasiado agitada-. Pero la verdad no tengo fuerzas ni para moverme…

_ No…importa…ni siquiera me pesas…-por supuesto que no sentía su peso, ya que mi cuerpo aún lo sentía dentro de mí, mierda ni siquiera debía pensar en aquello ya que un estremecimiento de placer transitó en mi centro volviendo a convulsionar y apretar el pene de Jake en mi interior-.

Él gimió en mi cuello.

_ Mierda… -dijo en un jadeo-. Vas a acabar conmigo….

.

.

.

Alice se estacionaba en la puerta de su gran casa. Ella y Bella se desmontaron del porche, al mismo tiempo. Las maletas iban en el asiento trasero. Eran muchas maletas, Bella miró con preocupación a Alice, ya que en el apartamento, ambas sonsacaron al seguridad para que les ayudara, aquí ¿Quién la iba a ayudar?... y como mandados del cielo, en ese momento, Alice y Bella vieron el volvo plateado de Edward estacionarse justo detrás del porche amarillo, una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en la cara de Alice, al ver a Edward bajarse del asiento del conductor y a Emmet del copiloto. Bella miró fijamente a Edward quien se veía tan bien y relajado. Él y Emmet se acercaron a ellas, Emmet tenía una hermosa y grande sonrisa en sus labios.

_ Ey… ¿Qué hacen?... –dijo Emmet y Edward se sonrió, con esa maldita sonrisa tan típica de él que desarmaba a cualquier mujer-.

_ Em… ayúdennos a subir estas maletas a la casa… -dijo Alice con cara de corderito sufriendo-.

_ ¿Ya te vas a quedar?... –dijo Edward mirando a Alice, solo había mirado a Bella por unos segundos y fue cuando todavía estaba dentro de su auto, ahora solo la ignoraba 100%, aunque eso solo lo notó Bella, quien de reojo no podía apartar la mirada de él-.

_ Si… aunque todavía me quedan unas cuantas cosas en el apartamento de Rose…

_ ¿Están empacadas?... –dijo Emmet interesado-.

_ Si… -dijo Alice-.

_ Pues… Edward ayudemos a las chiquillas a subir esto, que luego me voy a caer en casa de Rose, para traer las maletas restantes de tu hermana…

_ No necesitas excusas para meterte en la cama de Rose… -dijo Edward burlándose de él-. Jasper no se anda por aquí…

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Alice y yo estábamos algo exhaustas, los chicos habían subido las maletas a la habitación de Alice y luego se habían retirado. Ahora yo me encontraba sentada en la cama, viendo a la pequeña duende tratar de acomodar su quintal de prendas en su inmenso armario, la veía bailar en la habitación de un lado para otro, a tal punto que ya me sentía mareada.

_ Ali… voy por un poco de agua… -dije mientras me paraba de la cama, ella me miró por encima de su hombro-.

_ Bien, no te tardes, tengo unos bikinis nuevos que te van a quedar como anillo al dedo, iremos a darnos un chapusón a la piscina…

Rodeé los ojos y salí de allí la mas rápido posible, al salir cerré la puerta y fue cuando ví la puerta de la habitación de Edward semi abierta, iba a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, pero la maldición que escuché de los labios de Edward del otro lado de la habitación, me preocupó, me detuve y en silencio esperé unos segundos, fue cuando escuché el sonido _hermoso_ de un instrumento musical, una _guitarra_. Edward debía estar tocando la guitarra y se escuchaba muy bien, no había duda que no solo tenía talentos para conquistador. Caminé lentamente hacia su habitación, y al estar la puerta semi abierta pude pararme en el umbral y allí lo ví, en una esquina de la habitación, sentado en una silla frente al ventanal, estaba inclinado, con el seño fruncido y mirando asesinamente su guitarra, mientras tocaba sus cuerdas. _(Ver foto en el Blogs)_

Yo sin duda lo vi tan concentrado y la música en realidad me embobó bastante. Por su forma de mirar el instrumento, por la forma tensa de su postura, me dejaba entender que algo le molestaba, traté de girarme sobre mis talones sin hacer el mínimo ruido, pero como siempre mi torpeza salió a flote. Parece que estaba tan concentrada en verlo, que no me había percatado que estaba adentro de la habitación, calculé en solo girarme y darme la vuelta, pero como la puerta estaba semi abierta, mi frente chocó con ella, haciendo un ruido y provocando que yo tirara un gritito de dolor.

_ Aauch!... -dije mientras llevaba mi mano a la frente por auto reflejo-.

Edward giró de golpe y al verme, de un salto, rápidamente se puso de pies, dejando la guitarra en la silla y corriendo hacia mí. Se acercó sumamente preocupado. Al colocarse frente a mí, ví por sus ojos que estaba asustado, llevó su mano a mi frente, colocándola sobre la mía, la cual tapaba el golpe.

_ ¿Estas bien, Bella?... –dijo alarmado-.

Yo al sentir su mano tocar la piel de la mía, sentí un cosquilleo que nunca antes había sentido, por lo que reaccioné echando un paso hacia atrás.

_ No me toques, por favor… -mierda… mi tono salió con una suplica, ví que Edward al escucharme, apartó la mirada de donde presumía que me había golpeado y me miró directo a los ojos, ambos nos mirábamos, yo no aparté la mano de mi frente, la verdad sentía que me latía fuertemente, noté que la mirada de Edward se relajó, pero la manera profunda con la que me miraba estaba logrando ponerme nerviosa, él estaba pensando algo y yo hubiese dado lo que fuere por saber que era lo que estaba pensando-.

_ Bella… -dijo en un susurro-. Permíteme ver si te golpeaste duro… puede que te hayas hecho daño… déjame ver…

Y sin esperar mi permiso, dio los pasos necesarios, para quedar parado justo frente mío, vi su mano levantarse y llegar a la mía que estaba sobre el golpe y quitarla, Edward quien era mucho mas alto que yo, quitó su mirada de mis ojos, yo respiré aliviada, ya que sentía que me estaba poniendo mas nerviosa de lo normal. Posó sus ojos esmeraldas en mi frente. Yo suponía que el golpe no debía ser nada del otro mundo. Al menos eso esperaba. Aproveché que él era alto, y estaba mirando mi frente, para yo mirar sus labios, que eran lo que estaban frente a frente a mis ojos, eran rosados, se veían suaves, y aunque me recriminé de inmediato por mi actitud de infidelidad hacia Mike, en ese momento hubiese querido que me besara. No me percaté de que mi deseo era tan fuerte, hasta que sentí unas mariposas en mi estómago, las cuales provocaron que mi respiración se fuera acelerando, la sensación, era deliciosa, nunca antes la había sentido con Mike, era como si muriera por un roce de sus labios, me mojé los labios y tragué saliva, debía _obligarme_ a apartar mi mirada de sus labios, sentí que Edward lentamente dio un paso mas hacia mi, provocando que yo levantara la mirada hacia sus ojos, Edward me estaba mirando fijamente, su respiración golpeaba mi rostro y por un momento me sentí vulnerable ante él. Capaz de ceder cualquier cosa ante él. Su mirada era indescifrable para mí, tenía el seño un poco fruncido como si se debatía en dar el paso o no. Quería que me besara, necesitaba que lo hiciera. _(Ver foto en el Blogs)_

Mi mano involuntariamente fue a la solapa de su camisa, no sabía que me estaba pasando, noté que mis manos lentamente temblaban. Mis ojos bajaron de los de él a sus labios, ví como Edward sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos, lentamente se fue inclinando, estudiaba mi expresión, era como si temiera que yo le rechazara, yo trataba de pensar en lo correcto, por tal razón mencionaba aquel nombre en mi mente repetidamente, "_Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike_". Nuestros labios estaban tan cerca, que ya casi sentía los de él sobre los míos, Edward cerró los ojos antes de tocar mis labios, y aquello bastó para que yo reaccionara, rápidamente me separé de él y lo ví quedarse en la misma posición, mierda, era la segunda vez que le hacía eso, Edward se quedó unos segundos en la misma posición, mirando para el suelo, yo me pasé la mano repetidamente por la cara, tratando de tranquilizar mi temblor, estaba tan nerviosa.

Al ver que Edward no hacía nada por reaccionar, la que reaccionó fui yo, y lo que hice fue salir corriendo de la habitación, crucé el pasillo y entré de manera abrupta a la habitación de Alice, ni siquiera repuse que en ella se encontraban Alice y Jasper sentados en la cama, yo corrí directo al Baño cerrando la puerta con seguro luego de entrar, me recosté de la puerta, escuché que alguien tocó la puerta, la voz de Alice sonó del otro lado preocupada.

_ Bella… ¿estas bien?...

Tomé aire por la boca, para tranquilizarme.

_ ¿Bella?... –dijo Alice sin dejar de tocar-.

Mi respiración estaba agitada.

_ Ya salgo, Alice, solo dame unos segundos…

Hubo un silencio, en el que yo aproveché para tranquilizarme, tomaba aire por la boca y la votaba por la nariz, ¿ustedes se preguntarán que me ha pasado?... ¿Por qué he reaccionado así?... y la respuesta ni yo la sabría, la verdad es que la lucha fuerte que había en mi interior me estaba matando, una parte de mí deseaba haber permitido que Edward me besara, era como una necesidad inexplicable, y la otra parte de mí me hacia saber que no era correcto, no podía hacerle eso a Mike, sería una traición a la que yo no me prestaría. Dejé mi espalda apoyada de la puerta y me fui arrastrando hasta quedar sentada en el piso, con mis manos me tapé la cara, la verdad la cercanía con Edward me provocó un sin números de sensaciones que nunca antes la había sentido. Luego de unos minutos, unos golpecitos en la puerta, me hicieron despertar del ensismamiento en el que había estado, no se por cuanto tiempo.

_ Bells… -dijo Alice del otro lado de la puerta-. Te dejo sobre el manubrio de la puerta los trajes de baños, si en 20 minutos no llegas con ellos puestos a la alberca te juro que subiré yo misma por ti…

_ No querrás ver lo mala que es cuando se enoja… -dijo Jasper del otro lado y lo escuché quejarse luego de un golpe-. Auch… -dijo y escuché como dijo entre dientes-. "_Enana maldita"_

_ Te espero, Bells… -dijo Alice. Escuché unos pasos y luego silencio, yo abrí la puerta tomé los bikinis y volví entrar en el baño-.

Me duché y luego me puse los bikinis, los cuales eran muy lindos, algo sexys y poco conservadores, eran de color azul cielo, me quedaban como anillo al dedo.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Cuando la ví salir de la habitación corriendo, levanté la cara hacia la puerta, mientras me llevaba las manos al pelo y tiraba de él, las sensaciones que estaban pasando por dentro de mí eran distintas, _frustración, rabia y desconcierto._ _Frustración_ porque estaba 100% seguro de que Bella deseaba ese beso tanto como yo, _rabia_ porque no entendía que mierda le pasaba a esa chica, ¿Por qué diablos una persona tiene que cohibirse tanto de algo que desea?... si será _**terca**_ la muchachita, y _desconcierto_ el estar tan cerca de ella y sentir como ella me miraba los labios, como su respiración se colaba en mis fosas nasales, sentí la _necesidad_ incesante de rozar sus labios con los míos. Como un zombi me dirigí a mi cama y me senté en una orilla, mirando a la nada, me quedé pensativo, sin duda alguna, Bella no era el tipo de chica que frecuentaba, si es preciosa, y debo admitir que el hecho de que me pongas las cosas difíciles me haya hecho verla como un reto, pero igual no es mi tipo, seguro que su inexperiencia la debe hacer algo aburrida, si no fuera por la maldita apuesta y porque cree estar muy segura de no serle infiel al noviecito ese que tiene, seguro que ya la hubiera soltado, no solo quería ganar la maldita apuesta, si no que también necesitaba hacerle saber a esa niña, que todavía no existe la mujer que se resista a mis encantos…

_ Un dólar por tus pensamientos… -escuché a Jasper decir y giré mi rostro hacia la entrada de la habitación, Jasper estaba parado en la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

_ ¿Qué quieres?... –le dije en tono agrio, Bella me había dejado de un humor de perro-.

_ Uf… -dijo Jasper con preocupación sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro-. Vamos a bajar a la piscina… ¿quieres ir?... irán Alice y Bella…

_ ¿Va Bella?... –dije entre dientes, Jasper se alzó de hombros-.

_ Pienso que sí, todavía no existe la chica que le diga que no a las ideas de Alice… solo espero que salga del baño, lleva roto encerrada allí…

Moví la cabeza pensativo, Jasper continuó.

_ Ali, les está enviando mensajes por los blackberry a los demás para que vengan a su tarde de piscina… ¿piensas unirtenos?...

_ Si claro… -dije-. Me cambio y bajo...

Jasper volvió a salir, yo entré a mi baño, me dí una ducha rápida, me puse unos trajes de baños de bermudas cortas, color rojo vino, me puse una polera blanca y unas pantuflas abiertas, llevé mis gafas negras en las manos, y salí de mi habitación, en el momento justo en el que Alice y Jasper salían de la habitación de ella, Alice llevaba el ceño fruncido como si estuviera molesta, y Jasper iba acariciándose uno de sus brazos, con cara de dolor, Alice iba en unos bikinis rojos con unos pantaloncitos de mezclillas cortos y en pantuflas, Jasper iba en traje de baños de bermudas cortos color negros, que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, polera y en pantuflas. Ambos me miraron.

_ ¿Y Bella?... –dije al no verla salir con ellos-.

_ Sigue encerrada en el baño… -dijo Alice entre dientes-. De no bajar en unos minutos vengo por ella… -dijo tomando el rumbo hacia las escaleras, Jasper inicio el paso, pero al ver que nos le seguí se detuvo y se giró para mirarme.

_ ¿Vienes?...

_ Los alcanzó ahora… -le dije-. Voy a esperar a Bella…

_ No se tarden… esa enana maldita está con un humor de pe…

_ ¡JAAAAASPEEEERRRR!... –gritó Alice desde abajo y Jasper dejó la frase a medias, para salir corriendo hacia las escaleras a mí me salió una carcajada-.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Me miraba en el espejo del baño, la verdad es que me veía bien, bikinis azules y unos pantalones anchos negros que eran tan largos que casi se arrastraban en el piso, no me puse polera, arriba solo llevaría el bikinis, el pelo me lo recogí en una cola. _(Ver foto en el Blogs)_ Sacando mechones por delante, ya estaba lista cuando me decidí a salir del baño, al hacerlo me quedé de una pieza ante la imagen que estaba parado recostado del buró, que en cuanto me vio salir despegó su cuerpo del buró y por mas discreto que trató de ser ví que me tiró un vistazo de pies a cabeza, para luego detenerse en mis ojos.

_ Bella… -dijo en un susurro y yo me maldije al ver que la tranquilidad que había conseguido a pura cuesta dentro del baño, en solo un segundo Edward había provocado que se fuera al mismísimo coño, su mirada fija en mis ojos me hizo morder mi labio inferior, lo ví retirarme la mirada de manera rápida y dirigirse a la cama de Alice y sentarse en la cama, su mirada iba a todos lados menos a mi rostro-.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward?... –le dije y él levantó su mirada para mirarme a los ojos, nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los Edward. _(Ver foto en el Blogs)_

Su mirada me iba a matar.

_ Necesitaba hablar contigo… -dijo, estaba sentado y por su cuerpo tenso sabía que le costaba lo que iba a decir y yo me cruce de brazos esperando a que hablara, lo ví sonreírse por unos segundos. Sonrisa que no subió a sus hermosos ojos, luego volvió a hablar-. Primero que todo… te mereces una disculpa, por la forma grosera en que te traté hoy en la universidad… la verdad… reaccioné agresivamente esta mañana, porque la verdad no esperaba que tú me dijeras esas cosas, la verdad solo trataba de agradarte y hacerte pasar un buen momento… espero que olvides lo de _pueblerina __insignificante_ en realidad no es lo que pienso de ti… -dijo él sin imaginar que de todo lo que dijo, lo que mas me dolió fue la forma en que me restregó en mi cara que yo NO estaba en su _**liga**_, él continuó con su monólogo, sin apartar su mirada de la mía-. Disculpa también por lo del celular… te prometo que mañana a primera hora tendrás uno nuevo en tus manos…

_ Te lo voy a agradecer… -dije con acidez al recordar el momento agradable entre Mike y yo que cortó por su brutalidad-.

_ Bella… eres preciosa… -dijo muy serio-. No te voy a negar que no seas del tipo de chica que frecuento, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo… me gustas… -yo me quedé de una sola pieza, mis ojos se abrieron por el asombro-. No pienso dar un paso hacia delante, porque respeto tu forma de ser… y se cual es tu actitud en cuanto al noviazgo ese que llevas… mientras, me conformo con que seamos amigos, o que nos tratemos, si quieres…

_ Edward… -dije aturdida-. ¿A que viene que me salgas con eso ahora?...

_ ¿El que te diga que me gustas?... pues me he dado cuenta en el momento en que desee besarte como lo hice horita… -dios sentí mi rubor y lo miré, él estaba serio-. En serio… hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque no te apartaras cuando mis labios estuvieron a punto de tocar los tuyos, pero igual… se porque te has resistido y lo voy a olvidar… te digo todo esto a la clara porque es mi forma de ser, odio los rodeos… pues bien… -dijo sajando el tema, como si hubiera estado hablando del clima mientras se ponía de pies y me sonrió con esa sonrisa ladeada que se estaba convirtiendo en mi favorita-. ¿Qué dices?... ¿hacemos las paces y volvemos a tratarnos?... –dijo acercándose a mí y extendiéndome la mano como dos amigos-.

Yo dude dársela, pero en 5 segundos, mi mano se levanto y tomo la de él, sentí que el agarre de la mano de Edward no fue uno normal y corriente, sus dedos fueron acariciando los míos, hasta tomar la mano completa y aquello provocó que una corriente eléctrica estremeciera mi cuerpo de una manera deliciosa, él al tener mi mano agarrada de manera cortante me jaló hacia la puerta.

_ Vamos… te aseguro que no querrás ver a una Alice enfadada…

.

.

.

En el área de la piscina… _(Ver foto en el Blogs)_ cuando Bella y Edward bajaron, se encontraron con que Jasper y Alice estaban dentro de la piscina, justo debajo de la cascada, la piscina hermosa y arriba había un jacuzzi el cual pasaba agua a la piscina de la primera planta, haciendo una especie de cascada. Edward y Bella se sentaron en una mesa de esas que tenían sombrillas, cuando vieron aparecer a una chica vestida con uniforme de servicio. Edward frunció el seño.

_ ¿Quién eres?... –le dijo él con duda-.

La muchacha lo miró algo aturdida.

_ Hemos sido contratadas, por la señora Carmen…

Edward imaginó que Carmen sola, no daría abastos para todos ellos.

_ ¿A cuantas chicas contrató Carmen?...

_ Tres conmigo, mas el jardinero… ¿Qué desean de tomar?...

Edward miró a Bella. Esta miró a la chica.

_ ¿Margarita?...

_ Bien… -dijo Edward-. Una margarita para la joven y un Whiskys doble para mí…

_ Permiso… -dijo la chica mientras se marchaba-.

Bella se fijó en Edward quien se puso sus gafas oscuras, aquello la molestaba un poco, porque en realidad no sabía a quien miraba Edward. Por tal razón trató de mirarlo lo menos posible. Luego de 30 minutos Bella y Edward se enfrascaron en una conversación a mena, sin hablar nada de importancia. _(Ver foto en el Blogs)_

_ ¿Me prestas tu celular, Edward?... –dijo Bella de golpe y Edward se sonrió un poco, mientras le extendía sobre la mesa el aparato-. Gracias… -dijo ella mientras marcaba aquel número que se sabía de memoria-.

_ Newton… -escuchó ella la voz de Mike, la verdad aquel tono serio y formal de Mike le sacó una sonrisa, Edward la miraba-.

_ Hola, amor… ¿Cuánta formalidad?... –solo bastó aquello, para que Edward borrara la sonrisa de su rostro y mirara para la piscina, ahora su atención era 100% para su hermana y Jasper, Bella miró a Edward y sonrió divertida al ver la actitud de Edward, no entendió porque pero le agradó el hecho de que él no se sintiera cómodo, escuchando su conversación, cosa que aprovechó ella para continuar-.

_ Oh, linda… -dijo Mike del otro lado-. No imaginaba que fueras tú, como no reconozco ese número… ¿Qué pasa con tu celular…

_ Tuve un percance con el aparato… gracias a un… mal educado, se averió… -Edward miró a Bella, pero sin mover la cara, y debido a las gafas oscuras Bella no se percató que él, detrás de esas gafas oscuras la miraba con sus esmeraldas profundas-.

_ ¿Cómo que se averió?... –dijo Mike molesto-.

_ No te preocupes, cielo… -dijo ella melosa-. Ya mañana me lo repondrán…

_ Espero que te vuelvas a ser de un Blacberry… así podemos estar comunicados por el BB pin, con un simple mensaje…

_ Sabes que odio eso de los mensajes, no me gustan, además prefiero escuchar tu voz…

Bella escuchó a Edward bufar y lo fulminó con la mirada, Edward le hizo con el dedo índice y mayor como si fuera una tijera, mientras ponía cara de asco y en mímicas le decía a Bella "_corta… corta"_.

_ Mike… voy a tener que dejarte, es que el _mal educado_ que me prestó el teléfono lo quiere de regreso… ¿hablamos mañana?...

_ Claro, linda… cuídate…

_ Bye… -dijo ella y cerró mientras le extendía el teléfono a Edward-.

_ Gracias por lo de MAL EDUCADO… -dijo Edward con una nota de ironía, Bella le sonrió de manera falsa-.

_ Debiste aventar tu celular a la piscina…

.

.

.

En el apartamento de Nessie, ella estaba acostada en su cama, solo cubierta por las sabanas, Jake salió del baño, en boxer, y bajo la atenta mirada de Nessie buscó sus pantalones, tomándolos del suelo y se los puso, Nessie tenía su mirada fija en los pectorales de Jake, quien se giró y al verla tan concentrada se sonrió.

_ ¿Te gusta lo que ves?...

_ Por supuesto… -dijo ella y Jake se puso los pantalones fue cuando vio su blacberry, el cual estaba en una de las mesitas de noche, él lo tomó, era un mensaje por la red-.

_Emmet: "estamos camino para la casa, los chicos se encuentran allí, tarde de piscina, así que no te tardes, nos encontramos allá"…_

_ ¿Quién era?... -le dijo Nessie, mientras que ahora era su celular el que sonaba con un mensaje-.

Ella lo tomó y leyó:

_Rose: "vamos a casa de los Cullen, Alice y Bella están allí, trae tus lindos bikinis, que nos daremos un chapuzón en la piscina, así que para tu culo de donde quiera que estés y arranca"…_

_ Era Rose… -dijo Nessie-. Aparentemente todos están en tu casa…

Jacob la miraba a ella fijamente.

_ Bueno… pues arranquemos para allá, ¿Qué te parece?... –dijo Jacob, poniéndose la camisa, Nessie le miró fijamente, mientras lo notaba algo indiferente-.

_ Quisiera darme un baño primero… -dijo Nessie entre dientes, mientras se ponía de pies, en vuelta en las sabanas, Jake al terminar de ponerse los zapatos le miró-.

_ Mejor sería que me fuera primero, no es bueno que nos vean llegar juntos, ¿no crees?... –Nessie solo le miraba, él se paró de la cama, en donde se había sentado para ponerse los zapatos y tomó de la mesita de noche su billetera y reloj, se acercó a Nessie y de manera despreocupada acercó sus labios a los de ella, y abrió un poco la boca para darle un beso mojado que apenas duró un segundo-. No te tardes, nos vemos horita… -y sin más salió de la habitación como si hubiese estado solo en la habitación, Nessie se quedó descolocada ante la forma de actuar de Jake, es que ese no podía haber sido la misma persona que horas anteriores le rogaba que le complaciera con un poquito de ella-.

.

.

.

_**Lucylucy:** ¿como estas amiga?... estoy de acuerdo contigo, dudo que Nessie en realidad no se acordara de lo que pasó entre Jake y ella, y ahora creo que Jacob, inconcientemente se la cobró… y claro que te menciono en mis comentarios, porque así como algunas se toman el tiempo en escribirme, porque yo no habría de sacar tiempo también. Y sobre las fotos de muerte de Jake, no se si hablamos de la misma, pero yo vi unas que estaban de muerte. Paúl no tarda en llegar y cuéntame que te pareció lo de Edward y Bella. Pásate por la hija del presidente que también estaré subiendo un capi nuevo._

_**Jenny:** ey! BIENVENIDA, estoy feliz de que no solo hayas encontrado la historia si no que ta hayas animado a dejarme un comentario. La verdad no tengo días fijos para las actualizaciones, pero puedes estar chocando a final de semanas, últimamente estoy subiendo un capi semanal, espero volver a saber de ti, y Gracias. BESOS, BESOS, BESOS._

_**Laura**____**Katherine**__**:**____Hola,__y__déjame__confesarte__que__no__puedo__revelarte__que__es__lo__que__pasará__en__el__próximo__capitulo,__porque__de__haberlo__hecho__se__que__me__estarías__matando__por__no__subirlo__de__una__vez,__solo__te__daré__una__pista__… __¿Eres__del__team__Edward__y__Bella?...__porque__de__ser__así__vas__a__suspirar__… __besos__y__abrazos__… __nos__vemos__pronto__…_

_**WenAsh**__**:**____¿te__ha__gustado__este__capi?...__en__cuanto__a__Bella__y__a__Mike,__seguro__que__queda__muuuuyyy__poco__para__que__Bella__se__de__cuenta__de__la__basura__que__es__… __gracias__por__tus__comentarios__y__vemos__que__tal__este__capi,__besos._

_GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS, A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS…_


End file.
